Crushed Dreams
by asallam1
Summary: Ella superó sus miedos, tomó el riesgo, y lo amó por completo, pero su felicidad duró sólo un día... Un día que pagó con años de sufrimiento. Pero ahora que está recomponiendo su vida se reencuentra con el hombre que le rompió el corazón. Será capaz de dejar el pasado atrás? Podrá él lidiar con las consecuencias de su traición? EN HIATUS, NO ABANDONADA.
1. Chapter 1: Las horas privadas

**Hola a todas, antes que nada, lo sé, he estado desaparecida y no había escrito nada hasta hoy que me asaltó esta historia. No voy a entrar en detalles, sólo prometo retomar mis otras historias esta semana, ya que las cosas están mejor.**

 **Ojalá les guste esta idea, es distinto a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero me gusta, a ver qué piensan ustedes.**

 **Cariños**

Well all I wanted was to be your one and only  
And all I ever got from you was being lonely  
Now that dream is laid to rest  
'Cause you have failed the test  
Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold dead beating,  
Two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart

 _Blame It On Your Heart / Patty Loveless_

 **BELLA POV**

 _Nashville, Tennessee_

Como cada año en esta fecha, despejé cuarenta y ocho horas de mi apretada agenda para poder salir de la ciudad, chequearme en un anónimo hotel, y poder beber, comer ,y rememorar en paz… Es el único momento del año en el que me permito ser completamente egocéntrica y hacer exactamente lo que secretamente desearía poder hacer cada día de mi vida: quedarme todo el día en cama, ordenar servicio a la habitación, y beber todas las pequeñas botellitas de licor del mini bar.

Es el fin de semana en el que me permito ser miserable, cuando puedo llorar y gritar hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada sin temor a ser descubierta, y darme duchas eternas sin que nadie crea que me caí y me ahogué en la tina.

Y no me malentiendan, a mí me gusta mi vida… Bueno, vale, no me disgusta… Ok, al menos reconozco que las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor, y que mal que mal tengo a Daniel a mi lado.

Tengo su amor incondicional, y si todo lo que he sufrido fue a cambio de contar con su presencia en mi vida, sé perfectamente que en ese trato la que salió ganando fui yo.

Y aun así, no hay día en el que no piense en _él_ … En ese misterioso vaquero que se tomó mi corazón por asalto y alteró mi destino para siempre: Jasper.

Solamente en el aniversario del _fin_ me permito sentir este dolor invalidante, que me sorprende cada vez por su intensidad. Sólo una vez al año y por unas horas, vivo mi luto por mi alma rota.

Al principio pensé ilusa, estúpidamente, que el tiempo cicatrizaría mis heridas, que su rostro se haría borroso en mi memoria, que se esfumaría de mi mente el recuerdo de su olor, su sabor, el sonido único de su esquiva risa.

Pero en cambio, puedo cerrar los ojos y rememorar con lujo de detalles la sensación de sus risos dorados entre mis dedos, su aliento agitado contra mi oído, el cambiante color de sus ojos expresando su conflicto… Y no, no se debatía por la culpa de engañar a su esposa o de dañar a su hermano, no, lo cierto es Jasper ese día se debatía entre dos poderosos apetitos: Su sed y su lujuria.

Afortunadamente para mí (o desafortunadamente, según como se mire), ganó la lujuria, o de lo contrario a estas alturas ya me habría convertido en compost en algún escondido lugar del Olimpic National Forest

Lo nuestro duró sólo un día, y ni eso, sólo unas horas, pero esos instantes bastaron para cambiarlo todo. Lo aposté y perdí todo, a todos, y lo más doloroso, a _él_.

oooOooo

Llamo al servicio a la habitación y ordeno una ensalada de pollo, papas fritas, Coca Cola y una rebanada de pie de manzana. Son las cuatro de la tarde del sábado, pero recién ahora me dieron ganas de emerger de entre las sábanas y comer.

No importa, estos son mis días y como exactamente a la hora que se me antoja.

Mientras espero por mi comida, llamo a Daniel.

Sé que él acepta mi necesidad de soledad aunque en realidad no la entienda, y que aunque nunca me lo pide verbalmente en mis días privados, él está esperando mi llamada.

Daniel… Si no fuera por él toda mi vida sería como este fin de semana. No habría nadie que me obligara a salir de la cama y seguir viviendo… El motor de mi vida es su amor callado e incondicional, y si no estuviera conmigo amándome como solo él lo sabe hacer… Probablemente me habría lanzado por un risco o habría perecido de hambre o algo así.

Me atraviesa una punzada de culpa por sentir la compulsión de escaparme de él… Específicamente, por necesitar esconderme de él para que no me vea desmoronarme y deshacerme en llanto por _ese hombre_ … Ese hombre que me usó, me traicionó, trató de matarme y finalmente me abandonó sin decir adiós.

Tomo el teléfono con manos temblorosas, siempre temiendo el día en que Daniel pierda la paciencia y me haga una pregunta que no quiero contestar.

Y enfrentémoslo, Daniel no es un idiota, y la excusa de mis viajes de negocios que, oh sorpresa!, coinciden con mi cumpleaños, pueden haber servido al principio, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo absurdas que son mis historias.

Y esa precisamente es una razón más para amarlo: él sabe muy bien que escondo algo, pero me da el espacio que necesito, y me permite guardar mis secretos, porque sabe que no estoy lista para compartirlos.

-Aló? – Respondió sonando un poco ansioso al primer timbrazo.

-Daniel, mi amor… - Suspiré botando la tensión que no sabía que acumulaba.

Sí, compartir mi vida con él era la respuesta a mis plegarias.

Después de una pequeña pausa, dijo

-Estás bien? – Preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

-Sí, todo bien, recién acabo de pedir comida y voy a comer en la habitación, tal vez hasta vea alguna película en pay per view – Dije acurrucándome inconscientemente en la orilla derecha de la cama, acostumbrada aunque no estuviéramos juntos, a que el lado izquierdo y gran parte del centro le pertenecían a él, que tendía a dormir atravesado y ocupando la mayor cantidad de espacio posible.

-Pediste algo bueno? – Preguntó refrenándose las ganas de preguntarme por qué iba a almorzar sola o tan tarde.

-Papas fritas, ensalada de pollo y pie de manzana – Dije con una sonrisa. A él también le gustaba ese menú.

-Es bueno el pie de manzana donde sea que estás? – Preguntó curioso y encantador.

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo voy a averiguar – Contesté sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Me vas a traer un trozo si es bueno? – Preguntó.

-Por supuesto, cielo – Dije. Era una tradición, cada vez que salía de la ciudad por negocios le llevaba un trozo fresco del pastel que hubiera probado. Era una tradición engorrosa, pero era nuestra.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Tu comida? – Preguntó.

-Mi comida – Respondí.

-Vas… Vas a regresar mañana por la noche, verdad? – Preguntó inseguro.

-Viajo mañana por la noche, estaré en casa el lunes a eso de las 5 am. No te preocupes, trataré de no hacer ruido y despertarte – Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

-No! Despiértame! – Exclamó él – No me importa, siempre puedo dormirme de nuevo… Contigo…

-Está bien, te daré un beso de buenas noches, si despiertas, bien, y si no, siempre podemos hablar al desayuno… - Dije.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Dan, me tengo que ir – Susurré – Te amo.

-Te amo – Repitió y cortó la llamada.

Amarré más fuertemente el nudo de mi bata y saqué ciegamente un par de billetes de mi bolso. Me pasé los dedos bajo los ojos para recoger cualquier resabio de humedad y abrí la puerta dejando pasar al mozo.

oooOooo

Después de comer volví a dormitar un rato, aferrada fuertemente a mi almohada. Era una de esas costumbres que no podía abandonar sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde _el fin_ , yo siempre me sentía sola, aunque tuviera a Daniel a mi lado, lo que era enormemente injusto y me hacía sentir culpable y malagradecida.

Tuve una pesadilla…

Mis peores pesadillas no eran, como podría esperarse, sobre el fin o los terribles días que vinieron después… No, mis pesadillas eran acerca de recrear de mil formas distintas aquel día perfecto. Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada roce, cada susurro, todo lo sentía como algo real y tangible, y el despertar para darme cuenta de que todo era sólo una fantasía me resultaba devastador. Cada vez…

Comencé a sentirme inquieta dentro de mi propia piel, como si quisiera arrancármela a jirones con mis propias uñas. Rodé de un lado al otro, me reacomodé cien veces, prendí la tele… Pero nada. Quería gritar hasta quedar afónica, quería llorar a gritos, quería huir y perderme entre la multitud. No quería pensar en volver a ser yo una vez más, no quería pensar en que al día siguiente regresaría a casa y debería volver a ser "Bella la normal", "Bella la responsable", "Bella la que nunca se cruzó con lo sobrenatural"…

Me levanté completamente desnuda y me encerré en el baño para darme una larguísima ducha en la cual me exfolié y me depilé, me puse una costosa máscara nutritiva en el cabello y me mimé como sólo podía hacerlo en mis días personales.

Una vez fuera de la ducha me sequé cuidadosamente y peiné mi cabello usando el secador de pelo. Generalmente lo ordenaba en una cola de caballo alta, por comodidad, pero ahora iba a salir, así es que me di la molestia de alisarlo para resaltar las capas y reflejos que mi amiga Tracy insistió que enmarcarían mi rostro haciéndolo lucir más adulto y profesional… Y es que me gustara o no, a pesar de haber cumplido veintitrés años yo aún lucía como una niña, tal vez por mis rasgos juveniles, la constante ausencia de maquillaje o la falta de malicia en mi mirada, quién sabe…

Y sí, debo reconocer que a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy inocente y esa inocencia era como un cartel reflectante sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que cada vez que Tracy y yo salíamos a tomarnos una copa por ahí, el guardia del bar de turno me exigiera mi identificación. Tracy decía que debería estar contenta de verme más joven de lo que soy, que ya lo agradecería cuando me acercara a los cuarenta, pero lo concreto es que poniendo la vanidad de lado, yo no necesito verme joven, necesito verme competente. Necesito ser tomada en serio.

Una vez conforme con mi cabello, humecté mi cuerpo y caminé desnuda hasta el closet, en un desafiante acto de libertad. Nunca podía hacer esas cosas en casa, pero en un hotel? Ahí sí, los hoteles eran impersonales y estériles, a nadie le importaba un carajo lo que yo quisiera hacer o lo que quisiera vestir.

Saqué del armario un vestido de coctel de color marfil, decorado con lentejuelas en café y dorado, en degradé. No era muy revelador, ni siquiera era demasiado ajustado, pero se separaba completamente de mi look habitual.

Es más, si no hubiera estado Tracy insistiendo a mi lado cuando me lo compré, y si no hubiéramos usado el descuento de empleada del treinta por ciento que tenía su prima por trabajar en la boutique, jamás habría optado por algo tan… llamativo.

Pero el resultado final era perfecto. Me veía bien, me sentía bien y me volví a sentir un poco en control de la situación.

 _Respira…_

Llamé a recepción para pedir que me llamaran a un taxi y le di los últimos toques a mi maquillaje.

Ojos oscuros, labios adornados simplemente con brillo con sabor a melocotón... Eso también me lo enseñó Tracy: Identificar un punto focal de mi rostro y destacarlo. Si destacaba mis ojos no podía distraer la atención pintarrajeando mi boca. Ese, me explicó, era el error de muchas chicas que no entendían que "menos es más". Chicas que terminaban luciendo como payasos…

En fin, tomé mi bolso sobre de lentejuelas y mi lindo pañuelo de seda de color beige, regalo de cumpleaños de Tracy, que sabía que complementaría mi vestido nuevo. Me envolví en él más que nada para cubrir mis brazos y hombros desnudos, desacostumbrada a llamar la atención, pero lamentablemente al subir al ascensor en éste había varios hombres en traje, probablemente ejecutivos jóvenes asistiendo a una convención.

Las miradas interesadas fueron instantáneas, haciéndome bajar la cabeza avergonzada, rogando que los doce pisos hasta el lobby pasaran rápido para poder bajarme y huir.

-Hola, cómo te llamas? – Me preguntó uno que usaba un impecable traje gris.

-Jessica Stanley – Dije con la respuesta que estaba siempre en la punta de mi lengua, como siempre que no me apetecía decir la verdad.

-Estás sola, Jessica? – Preguntó otro a mi lado. Su acento sureño era muy marcado, de Texas o Georgia tal vez, e hizo que mi estómago se apretara un poco al recordar la deliciosa forma en que Jasper arrastraba las vocales, especialmente ese día, especialmente cuando sus ojos estaban negros.

-No, estoy con mi esposo – Dije. _Vamos, vamos! Avanza!_

-No veo un anillo en tu dedo – Dijo un hombre detrás de mí.

-Mi esposo y yo no usamos anillos, nos hicimos tatuajes – Dije. No era la primera vez que debía esquivar avances masculinos, sólo era la primera vez que debía hacerlo con tantos hombres a la vez y en un espacio tan reducido.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sexto piso, pero antes de que yo pudiera escapar se subieron una pareja de ancianos que bloquearon mi camino.

-No veo tatuajes - Susurró el del traje gris.

-Me alegro, porque no está en un sitio que deberías poder ver a menos que tuvieras visión de rayos X – Dije levantando la mirada, ya un poco cabreada.

El bastardo era guapo, eso había que reconocérselo. Era alto, sus facciones eran regulares y armónicas vestía un traje evidentemente hecho a su medida, y olía limpio y a "Polo Black" de Ralph Lauren. Sí, si yo fuera una chica normal probablemente me habría sentido compelida a coquetearle, sólo por diversión, pero no soy normal.

Además Dan… No, incluso coquetear inocentemente estaría mal.

El tipo del traje gris se vio sorprendido por mi respuesta, y los demás se largaron a reír.

Gracias a Dios, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas.

-Estaremos en el bar del hotel preciosa – Dijo el que estaba detrás.

-Pasa a tomarte un trago con nosotros si te aburres de tu maridito – Rió el del lado.

-Gracias, si mi marido tiene ganas después de su entrenamiento de "Todo Vale", quizás nos demos una vuelta y se los presento – Mascullé prácticamente corriendo hacia el lobby.

Los hombres volvieron a reír.

No lo hicieron burlándose, más bien divertidos mis respuestas, pero igual me molestó. No por ellos, sino por mí. Por tonta. Por dejar que me afectaran.

El chico de Recepción me hizo una seña apuntando al taxi que me esperaba, y me dirigí prontamente al vehículo, pero cuidando no tropezar. Caerme en este vestido sería no sólo humillante, sino casi pornográfico, considerando el tipo de ropa interior que usaba.

-Buenas noches – Saludé al taxista – Al Tennessee Performing Arts Center.

-Ah, Patty Loveless? – Preguntó él haciendo partir el auto.

-Sí – Sonreí.

-Imagino que tiene entradas, verdad? Porque si piensa comprarlas en el teatro, lamento decirle que están agotadas.

-Oh no, mi entrada la he tenido por meses, tengo la página de Patty en alerta, así es que la compré en cuanto salieron a la venta.

-Una verdadera fan – Asintió aprobadoramente.

-Podría decirse – Murmuré. Cómo explicar que no era Patty en particular sino su música country, que ni siquiera me gustaba, lo que me llamaba? El año anterior había sido Carrie Underwood en Oklahoma y el anterior Garth Brooks en Dallas, y antes de eso Jace Everett…

-Tiene buenos asientos? – Preguntó.

-Ajá – Respondí con una sonrisa.

Después de ese breve intercambio nos quedamos en silencio, y yo me dediqué a verlo todo por la ventana. Me encantaba esa ciudad, las luces, el movimiento, el entusiasmo… Por algo esta ciudad estaba bautizada como La Meca de la música country.

Poco antes de llegar al Teatro vi una pequeña heladería artesanal, e hice una nota mental de visitarla antes de regresar al hotel.

Una vez en el Teatro pasé fácilmente por los controles de seguridad y me ubiqué en mi butaca roja: Quinta fila al medio.

Durante media hora esperé mientras el espacio se comenzaba a llenar. Grupos de chicas, parejas y hasta familias… Y yo. No vi a nadie más que hubiera acudido a solas, y ese hecho me alienó aún más.

Ocupé mi tiempo revisando mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje de Dan, y como no lo había saqué la pequeña libreta que acarreo a todas partes y di rienda suelta a mi compulsión de hacer listas.

Sí, dije listas; listas de tareas, planes, cosas que necesito, cosas que debo hacer, pros y contras de decisiones difíciles… Listas, listas, listas…

Listas que me hacían sentir en control cuando estaba vulnerable, listas que me ayudaban a ordenar mis prioridades, listas que me ayudaban a tomar decisiones lúcidas y prácticas en momentos en los que quería bajar los brazos y dejar de luchar.

Listas, listas, listas.

oooOooo

El concierto fue todo lo que podría haber esperado y más, y por supuesto mi parte favorita fue cantar a todo pulmón "Blame It On Your Heart" (*Culpa a tu corazón)

"… _Bueno, todo lo que quería era ser la única_

 _Y todo lo que logré fue quedarme sola_

 _Ahora el sueño se ha acabado_

 _Porque fallaste la prueba_

 _Hey culpa a tu mentiroso, embaucador, frío y muerto,_

 _Tramposo e hipócrita,_

 _Maltratador, corazón amante._

 _Te van a destrozar el corazón, oh, sí_

 _Tendrás un mal rompimiento, oh, sí_

 _Cometiste un grave error, oh, sí_

 _Bueno, nunca vas a encontrar otro amor como el mío_

 _Alguien te va a hacer lo que me hiciste, cariño,_

 _Y cuando ella te lo haga no será divertido,_

 _Necesitarás comprensión,_

 _Pero no vengas a buscarme a mí,_

 _Hey culpa a tu mentiroso, embaucador, frío y muerto,_

 _Tramposo e hipócrita,_

 _Maltratador, corazón amante…"_

Oh sí, todo lo que hubiera querido decir… Todo lo que habría dicho si hubiera sabido… Si hubiera sabido que aquella sería la primera y última vez antes de…

Mierda! De pronto tenía los ojos tan cargados de lágrimas que casi no podía ver nada. Aguanté las ganas de pestañear hasta que hurgué en mi bolso y saqué un pañuelo desechable, y delicadamente me sequé los lagrimales, como toda una dama, más por no terminar luciendo como un mapache que por tratar de verme elegante.

Una vez acabado el concierto no me demoré en salir, ya que al tener buenos asientos tenía acceso a salidas especiales.

Ni me molesté en tratar de conseguir un taxi en el caos que había afuera del Teatro, así es que aprovechando la cálida noche, con toda calma comencé a caminar hacia la heladería que había visto antes desde el taxi.

La heladería era uno de esos lugares que desearías que no estuvieran ubicados en una ciudad grande, sino en un pueblito, de modo que no fuera contaminado por la industrialización, la globalización y las economías de mercado.

Era atendida por los dueños y sus dos hijas adolescentes, y el helado era preparado por la abuela, con la ayuda de un par de señoras que habían trabajado con ellos toda la vida.

Pero lo mejor: El helado era delicioso y ellos eran tan amables que al verme indecisa con respecto a qué pedir, me dejaron probar más de diez sabores antes de elegir.

Al final opté por un cono de dos bolas: Una de "Puré de Castañas" y el otro de "Chocolate Suizo con Nueces". Tracy pondría el grito en el cielo si pudiera verme empuñar tantas calorías vacías en una mano, pero yo afortunadamente me podía dar el lujo… Mi metabolismo es muy rápido y mi contextura naturalmente delgada, así es que puedo comer lo que quiera. Bueno, en rigor no _lo que quiera_ , porque cuando estoy con mi amiga debo adherir por solidaridad a todas sus nuevas dietas para bajar de peso, y Tracy comienza una distinta cada lunes, sin falta.

Antes de salir de la heladería le pedí a una de las chicas que me sacara una foto comiendo helado, y de inmediato se la envié por WhatsApp con el mensaje _"Ojalá estuvieras aquí"._

Me amarré con más cuidado el pañuelo y comencé a caminar lamiendo mi helado con toda calma. Nadie me esperaba, no había nadie a quién complacer más que a mí misma… Y hablando de complacer… Tal vez podía estrenar el regalo de navidad de Tracy. En el momento me dio tanta vergüenza que me regalara un vibrador, que simplemente lo escondí en un cajón y me olvidé de él hasta que fue el momento de empacar para este viaje.

Estaría afuera…

Nadie me interrumpiría…

Nadie tenía por qué saberlo…

Y por Dios, sí que necesitaba un buen orgasmo!

Uno estremecedor, como los experimentados cinco años atrás, capaces de sacudir cada uno de mis músculos, capaces de quitarme el habla, capaces de…

-Qué mierda haces caminando en un barrio como este y en esa facha? – Siseó una voz furiosa.

Una voz que pensé que no volvería a escuchar jamás…

Moví la cabeza en dirección al sonido y me encontré con un cuerpo sólido como una pared de roca. Muy despacio deslicé mis ojos desde su pecho hasta su rosto, a la vez furibundo e inescrutable.

-Qué…? - Dije ahogada, sintiendo honestamente que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Era una alucinación? Quería que lo fuera? Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que algo como esto sucediera? De encontrarlo justamente en mi escape anual?

Miré a mi alrededor, súbitamente asustada de encontrarme con un puñado de vampiros vegetarianos, pero no, no había nadie más que un vagabundo sentado junto a un tambor metálico en el que brillaba un débil fuego, lo bastante lejos como para no escucharnos ni prestarnos ninguna atención.

-Pregunté… Qué mierda haces caminando en un barrio como este en esa facha? – Se atrevió a gruñirme. A gruñirme! El muy hijo de perra, después de todo lo que me hizo aún se creía con derechos sobre mí?

Que se pudra!

-Estoy trabajando – Le dije levantando la barbilla, enderezando la espalda, sacando pecho, y mostrando el escote… Unos pechos bastante más desarrollados de los que él llegó a conocer – Aquí recibo a mis clientes y esa de ahí es mi oficina – Le dije apuntando un asqueroso muro mal iluminado, manchado de grafitis y orina.

-No es gracioso Isabella – Gruñó otra vez.

-Me ves riéndome? – Pregunté tratando de rodearlo para avanzar, y dispuesta a subir al primer auto que se detuviera. Casi valdría la pena contraer sífilis si lograba escapar de él… Al menos para la sífilis hay tratamientos, en cambio para la devastación que Jasper me produciría… No, bien lo sabía, no había cura.

-No te vas a ninguna parte – Dijo tan bajo que creí imaginarlo… Excepto que me agarró el brazo y me encogí de dolor… Aparentemente había perdido la práctica de tratar con humanos… O quizás simplemente me quería hacer tanto daño como pudiera en el menor tiempo posible… Eso si es que me dejaba ir… Me mataría? De eso se trataba? No, no podía! Daniel… Daniel se preocuparía, se quedaría esperando por mí… Por el beso de buenas noches que le prometí…

-Jasper por favor – Susurré desesperada. No podía morir así, en un callejón que olía a baño público. Mi cuerpo no podía desaparecer, de lo contrario Tracy y Dan nunca sabrían qué fue de mí – Por favor, no me mates aquí… O si me matas… Podrías pretender que sufrí un accidente? Hay gente en mi vida… Gente que sufriría mucho si desaparezco y me tienen que empezar a buscar…

-No te voy a matar! – Escupió soltándome como ofendido – Te estoy diciendo justo lo contrario, que es peligroso que camines en esa facha por lugares como este – Dijo estudiándome atentamente. Me sentí desnuda, y no supe decir si me gustó o me incomodó su escrutinio.

-Entonces qué haces aquí? – Pregunté tratando de que no me flaqueara la voz.

-Te vi en el teatro – Respondió – Estaba en uno de los palcos y te vi.

-Y me seguiste – Afirmé.

Él asintió.

-Por qué? Por qué ahora?- Pregunté.

-Porque antes no sabía dónde estabas, te perdimos la pista poco después de irnos de Forks – Respondió.

-No! No… No lo menciones, sí? No me gusta hablar de ese lugar – Dije cubriéndome los oídos, y con los ojos brillantes otra vez.

-Qué te pasó, Isabella? – Susurró frunciendo el ceño, en un tono mucho más amable.

-Que qué me pasó? En serio? Tú me lo preguntas? Precisamente tú? – Dije indignada. Bien, el enojo y la rabia dolían menos que todo lo demás.

-Bella… - Susurró, probablemente atormentado por mis emociones.

-Ya no soy Bella – Gruñí, y me maldije por compartir ese pedazo de información – Quieres saber qué me pasó, Jasper? Me pasaste tú! Me pasó que me enamoré como una idiota, me pasó que creí en ti, me pasó que traicioné a un hombre bueno, que me amaba a cambio de lo que fuera que tú estuvieras dispuesto a ofrecer. Me pasó que en lugar de abandonarme después de obtener lo que querías como un bastardo cualquiera, trataste de matarme como un bastardo psicópata. Me pasó que ese hombre bueno me dejó junto a toda su familia, dejándome sola y desprotegida ante amenazas como Laurent y Victoria. Me pasó Jasper, que lo arruinaste todo y nunca miraste atrás para pensar en el daño que causaste. Debiste matarme, sabes? A la larga habría resultado mucho más compasivo… No sé para qué me molesto en decirte nada, supongo que no te importa un pepino qué es lo correcto o no, después de todo eres el gran Mayor Whitlock, no?

-Isabella, ya basta! – Exclamó. Sus ojos por primera vez dejaron de parecer un par de rocas y dejaron ver trazas de emoción. Qué emoción? No lo sé, pero algo de lo que le dije lo afectó.

-Déjame, sí? No deberíamos habernos cruzado, ese nunca fue el plan, y si me viste debiste correr en la dirección opuesta. Yo nunca lo habría sabido y habría podido volver a casa en paz – Dije mirándome los zapatos. Eran lindos mis zapatos, y dejaban ver la pedicura francesa que me había hecho yo misma antes de viajar a Nashville.

-Dijiste que hay gente… Gente que te extrañaría si desaparecieras – Dijo ignorando todo lo que dije – Quiénes son? Tienes… Tienes un hombre en tu vida?

-No es tu problema – Le dije levantando la mirada – Tú tomaste tus decisiones hace tiempo, no tienes derecho a meterte en las mías.

Él pareció listo para contestarme, pero en ese momento…

"… _Tu eres mi rayo de sol_

 _Mi único rayo de sol_

 _Tú me haces feliz cuando el cielo es gris_

 _Nunca sabrás, cariño_

 _Cuanto te amo,_

 _Por favor no me quites mi rayo de sol…"_

Eran Bob Dylan y Johnny Cash cantando "You Are My Sunshine"... Dan… Mierda! La canción de Dan!

La música murió en el primer párrafo, lo que me hizo suspirar de alivio. WhatsApp… Sólo era WhatsApp.

-No vas a contestar? – Preguntó Jasper apretando la mandíbula y cruzando los brazos. Se habría visto hermoso de no haber sido tan intimidante.

-No, no es nada importante – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Siempre fuiste la peor mentirosa – Afirmó.

-Y tú el mejor, pero qué importa a estas alturas? – Respondí.

Y entonces, "You Are My Sunshine" otra vez. Probablemente esta sería una de aquellas conversaciones en las que Dan escribía párrafos completos línea por línea… Un día estuvo una tarde entera enviándome de esa forma un poema que me escribió él mismo… El poema era fatal, pero el gesto era de una dulzura infinita.

-Parece urgente – Entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo es – Dije forzándome a parecer calmada, aunque sabía perfectamente que él sentía e interpretaba cada una de mis emociones.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es la manera que tiene de textear él – Dije levantando las manos exasperada.

-Él… - Dijo Jasper con voz baja y ronca. Como imagino que habría sonado un león si dijera lo mismo.

Asentí. En mi cabeza sonaban todo tipo de alarmas y alertas.

PELIGRO, PELIGRO, PELIGRO!

-Un _él_ al que le dedicas justamente esa canción… Un _él_ que te hace latir el corazón con fuerza y que trae color a tus mejillas pálidas por tu encuentro conmigo, un _él_ que de solo imaginarlo te llenas de tanto amor que te olvidas del miedo que te da estar en un callejón oscuro conmigo o el dolor que te causé… El hombre que te llama no es cualquiera Isabella… No lo es… - Dijo sonando casi… Cansado.

No supe qué responder.

No podía predecir su reacción.

Y si decidiera matarnos a los dos?

"… _Tu eres mi rayo de sol_

 _Mi único rayo de sol…"_

Sonó mi teléfono otra vez.

Lo ignoré.

-Por la mierda Bella! Quiere contestar ese aparato de una buena vez? – Exclamó.

Sin decir nada, saqué mi celular de mi bolso, lo desbloqué y entré a mi conversación con Dan…

" _Si le arrancas la cabeza a una cucaracha, puede sobrevivir nueve días decapitada, y al final se muere de hambre, no por falta de cabeza"_ Decía su primer mensaje.

Resoplé por la nariz de manera bastante burda. Pero es que Dan era así, si algo le llamaba la atención, me lo hacía saber. Y a mí me gustaba, para eso existe la tecnología.

El siguiente mensaje decía _"Y adivina qué! Los koalas pueden vivir toda su vida sin tomar agua"_

Levanté las cejas, incrédula. Esa información tendría que corroborarla, ya que a veces Dan inventaba datos curiosos sólo para reírse de mí cuando yo lo tomaba en serio.

-Algo interesante? – Preguntó Jasper. Estaba furioso y parecía haber crecido unos diez centímetros de altura en menos de dos minutos.

-Los koalas pueden vivir toda su vida sin tomar agua – Me encogí de hombros y leí el siguiente mensaje.

" _En Francia está prohibido bautizar a un cerdo con el nombre de Napoleón"_

Solté una carcajada y supe cuál sería nuestra próxima mascota en cuanto tuviéramos el espacio necesario… Una casa con jardín… Por mí estaba bien.

-Qué? – Ladró Jasper.

-Mi cerdo se llamará "Napoleón" – Contesté calmadamente mientras respondía a Dan con un montón de caritas sonrientes.

-Te ves bien… Eres feliz? – Preguntó después de estudiarme unos segundos.

-Yo… No lo sé… Tanto como es posible, supongo… - Respondí insegura, sabiendo que él reconocería una mentira.

-Me alegro por ti… Dile a ese tipo que si no te trata bien se las va a ver conmigo – Dijo con una amarga media sonrisa.

-No Jasper – Le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-No? No qué? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-No, no tienes derecho a amenazar a nadie, y mucho menos considerando que nadie nunca me va a volver a hacer tanto daño como el que me hiciste tú – Dije sintiéndome un poco culpable de la punzada de dolor que vi en sus ojos.

-Bella…

-Adiós Jasper – Dije e hice señas a un taxi. El taxi se detuvo de inmediato y Jasper no tuvo más alternativa que dejarme ir.

Corrí al auto y me lancé adentro.

-Buenas noches, al Hutton por favor – Dije al taxista.

Partimos de inmediato y yo no quise mirar atrás.

Ok… Todo lo había imaginado… Todo… Jasper no existía…

Maldita sea!

Esa noche pedí una botella de vodka a mi habitación y bebí hasta caer inconsciente.

El domingo desperté tarde, con el maquillaje corrido y una jaqueca terrible, pero me tomé un par de analgésicos y me metí a la ducha. Luego pedí un grasoso desayuno que me ayudara a absorber el alcohol, y mientras llegaba llamé a mi aerolínea para cambiar mi pasaje de regreso a casa.

Luego hice check out en el hotel y me dirigí al aeropuerto, y ahí me subí al primer vuelo disponible. No podía parar, debía seguir haciendo cosas, de lo contrario comenzaría a pensar, y mi vida se destruiría una vez más…

Pero no, no, no, ahora era distinto… Ahora tenía a Dan y él no me traicionaría jamás…

Aterrizamos tarde en la noche y tomé un taxi hacia mi casa. Llegué a eso de las doce de la noche, y todas las luces estaban apagadas, así es que dejé mi maleta en el living y me fui de puntillas a mi dormitorio, cuidando no hacer ruido.

Aspiré profundo… Olía hogar… Olía a Daniel…

En la penumbra distinguí su silueta cruzada a través del colchón, ocupando toda la cama doble.

Sonreí y me acerqué a su rostro, acaricié su mejilla y besé su frente.

-Hola rayito de sol – Murmuré sin separar mis labios de su piel.

Sus ojos grises se entreabrieron, somnolientos.

-Mamá?

 **Espero les haya gustado, no dejen de compartir sus opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

**Capítulo extra largo para todas quienes me esperan pacientemente, sabiendo que no las abandonaré. No duden que si pudiera, escribiría a toda máquina para ustedes, espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

 _(I've Had) The Time of My Life / Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

 **BELLA POV**

 _Forks, Washington_

 _Cinco años atrás_

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo pasó, en qué momento sucedió, cuando fue el momento exacto en el que las cosas cambiaron para mí… Es siquiera posible señalar el instante en el que tu vida da un giro sin retorno?

En el caso de Jasper no sé si sus sentimientos se arrastraban desde antes o es simplemente que aprovechó la oportunidad que se le servía en bandeja, pero para mí el momento clave fue durante nuestro escape a Phoenix, en nuestro tiempo juntos en aquel motel cerca del aeropuerto, la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra sin testigos.

Antes de eso yo no le había prestado mucha atención, totalmente deslumbrada por la belleza y el carisma de Edward... Lo que Edward decía era mi ley, y si mi novio afirmaba que su hermano era peligroso, yo no tenía por qué dudarlo, después de todo cada vez que yo entraba a una habitación Jasper huía como si yo cargara la peste.

Pero estando en Phoenix, cuando me vio triste y vulnerable, Jasper fue capaz de conjugar las palabras precisas, exactamente las que yo necesitaba oír: "Tú vales la pena".

No parece mucho, pero la verdad es que esas cuatro palabras me hicieron prestar atención y verlo con otra luz.

A partir de ese momento y de forma creciente, Jasper se convirtió en una secreta obsesión, en el fruto prohibido, algo que sabía perfectamente que no podía tocar, pero no por eso se hacía menos tentador: El esposo de mi mejor amiga y el hermano de mi novio.

Era escandaloso…

Era inmoral…

Era imposible.

Lo observé a lo lejos tratando activamente de reprimir mis sentimientos frente a él durante todo el verano, mientras me recuperaba lentamente de las lesiones que me infligió James en la habitación de los espejos, pero Jasper y yo nunca más volvimos a estar a solas ni por un instante… Con los otros, si, por supuesto... Hasta con Rosalie debí relacionarme, para disgusto de ambas, pero entre Jasper y yo siempre había alguien actuando de buffer, evitando que la situación se hiciera intensa o potencialmente peligrosa.

Sólo a veces, en muy raras ocasiones, nos comunicamos a través de su don, burlándonos de forma sarcástica, como rodando los ojos emocionalmente, cuando por ejemplo Edward se ponía particularmente melodramático, o Alice se pasaba de la raya en su intensidad hiperkinética, o cuando Emmett hacía algo excepcionalmente estúpido… Sólo entonces podía sentir el pinchazo de su negro sentido del humor aguijoneándome, provocando al mío. Es difícil describir ese tipo de sensaciones, pero lo compararía con un gato restregándose en mis piernas. Una caricia íntima y sensual, pero a la vez totalmente inocente… Pensándolo bien, tal vez yo interpretaba ese momento de intimidad a lo lejos como sensual porque todo en él lo era… Sus emociones retorcidas se restregaban con las mías como para provocar una carcajada conjunta, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como emergió.

Jasper era un ser tremendamente complejo, y pasé noches en vela pensando en lo que sería tener una verdadera conversación con él… Cómo sería acercarme? Sentir su imponente presencia… Oler su piel…

Y así mismo, pasé otras tantas noches las pasé en vela temiendo que Edward descubriera esa insana fijación mía. Yo había aprendido a controlar mi rostro y hasta ciertas reacciones como los cambios en mi respiración y mis sonrojos, pero no podía controlar mi subconsciente mientras dormía, por lo que las noches que Edward pasaba a mi lado yo pretendía descansar mientras me obligaba a no desfallecer para no revelar casualmente mi secreto.

Aunque traté de luchar, razonar, y superar mi absurdo enamoramiento, debí pasar mucho tiempo en casa de los Cullen, ya que virtualmente debí aprender a caminar de nuevo, y Esme me ayudaba en calidad de kinesióloga ad honorem, guiándome en los ejercicios indicados por Carlisle… Tanto es así que llegó un momento en el que era como si yo viviera con ellos, y no era tratada como una visita, sino una más de la familia, por lo que ni siquiera estaba todo el tiempo pegada a Edward… A veces leía en la biblioteca, otras veía tele o jugaba con Emmett o discutía con Rosalie, y muchas veces simplemente escuchaba a Alice hablar y hablar de temas que se me hacían completamente ajenos, pero sin embargo siempre, siempre, observaba la dinámica de la familia... Y por supuesto, a ellos…

Observaba especialmente las interacciones de Alice y Jasper, tratando de descifrarlas… Qué era lo que unía a seres tan dispares? Tenían cierta complicidad, un entendimiento, pero rara vez se tocaban amorosamente, y nunca de manera íntima, y parecían hablar básicamente de temas neutros o los que Alice proponía… No es que Jasper hablara mucho para empezar, y cuando lo hacía era para participar con un par de asertivas frases capaces de zanjar la discusión. Yo ya había aprendido que él simplemente no filosofaba en voz alta, él comentaba sus conclusiones.

Esa firmeza, incluso esa sequedad se me hacían sensuales en su masculinidad… Estaba cada vez más perdida.

Y con el paso de las semanas, me fui dando cuenta de que el contraste de mis sentimientos entre uno y otro era abismal… lo que sentía por Edward era una linda amistad hacia un chico guapo e increíblemente dulce… Le tenía un cariño inmenso, pero no era amor, y me desesperaba porque no sabía cómo hacer para acabar con la relación sin que los Cullen me expulsaran de sus vidas dejándome sola en ese pueblo que odiaba.

No quería perder a quienes consideraba más cercanos que mi propia familia sanguínea.

oooOooo

El día once de septiembre, recién regresando de las vacaciones de verano, nos encontrábamos en su habitación Edward y yo después del colegio, él reordenando su colección de cds de acuerdo a vaya uno a saber qué nuevo criterio, y yo acostada en la mullida alfombra escuchando "Sing, sing, sing" de Gene Krupa y Buddy Rich. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Edward mi paladar musical se había ampliado y en ese momento estaba obsesionada con el swing.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida ahí, tirada en el suelo, cuando Edward me habló para informarme que esa noche toda su familia (menos Jasper, que se encontraba visitando a unos amigos en el sur) se iría de cacería, ya que Alice había previsto un día soleado para el doce, pero que regresarían el día trece en la madrugada, a tiempo para mi cumpleaños.

-Ok, entonces Carlisle tampoco va a trabajar? – Pregunté bastante desinteresada. Un día sin Edward y Alice serían un descanso, y Jasper… Bueno, a él ya lo extrañaba, porque llevaba más de una semana lejos, con aquellos amigos suyos que nadie mencionaba porque seguían la dieta tradicional.

-No, tampoco – Respondió Edward – Vamos a aprovechar de ir un poco más lejos esta vez, donde haya mejores presas que los herbívoros de siempre. Tú vas a estar bien, verdad amor?

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo? – Pregunté intrigada. Desde cuando me era necesaria una niñera? Ya era una mujer de dieciocho años, podía cuidar de mí como siempre lo había hecho!

-No sé, tal vez te puedes sentir sola… - Dijo como esperando que le rogara que se quedara a mi lado.

-No, de hecho me hace bien estar sola de vez en cuando, no es sano estar pegados todo el tiempo como siameses, y además sólo será un día, verdad? – Dije sonriendo.

-Solo un día – Dijo él arrodillándose a mi lado – Voy a hacer lo posible por encontrar señal de celular para llamarte.

-No es necesario! – Reí – Vivo con el jefe de la policía, recuerdas? Disfruta tu cacería y a tu familia y nos vemos el viernes…

-Te recogeré en tu casa…

-Para evitar que maneje mi camioneta? – Levanté una ceja.

-Por eso y porque quiero – Respondió con su sonrisa torcida de chico malo. Mi dulce Edward, lo único que tenía de rebelde era su sonrisa… - Porque te quiero – Agregó.

-Yo también te quiero Edward – Le dije de todo corazón – Lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé, amor – Dijo y besó suavemente mi frente.

oooOooo

Esa noche regresé a casa temprano porque los Cullen decidieron partir cuanto antes para llegar lo más lejos posible, así es que yo aproveché de encerrarme en la cocina por un par de horas para preparar varios platos que pudieran congelar en cenas individuales. Últimamente veía poco a Charlie, no sólo por mi relación con Edward sino porque mi padre estaba relajándose y retomando sus costumbres de antes de mi llegada, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos o en la Estación de Policía, así es que asegurándome de que al menos una comida decente al día me sentía mejor a pesar de que nuestra relación era lejana, si bien cordial y civilizada… Supongo que ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de fingir ser una familia, pero al menos éramos buenos compañeros de casa, y eso nos era suficiente.

Para cuando terminé en la cocina estaba asquerosa, transpirada e impregnada con el olor a cebolla, ajo, curri y otros condimentos, así es que decidí darme un baño de tina antes de acostarme.

Llené la tina de agua tan caliente como pude soportar e hice todo cuanto se me ocurrió que podía hacer en ella hasta que se me enfrió el agua y las yemas de mis dedos quedaron arrugadas como pasas… Lo recuerdo muy claramente, porque al día siguiente agradecí mil veces a mi buena estrella ese inusual tiempo de relajo en el baño, que me dejó exfoliada, depilada, humectada e hidratada por falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Sequé mi cabello con el secador de pelo y lo dividí en dos trenzas.

Luego me puse un pantalón de franela y una sudadera y me fui a mi cuarto a leer.

Por una vez dejé de lado mis clásicos y saqué de debajo del colchón una de las novelas eróticas que encontré en una caja en el ático, una caja perteneciente a Renee.

Al parecer a mi madre le gustaba estimular su imaginación con esas novelas que en la portada tienen doncellas semi desnudas abrazadas a tipos musculosos que usan la camisa abierta.

Esa noche leí "La Novia Robada", y me ruboricé de solo pensar en lo que diría si Edward me descubriera leyendo sobre cosas tan tabú entre nosotros… Sería mi novio capaz de concebir actos tan lascivos cuando no era capaz ni siquiera de besarme con la boca cerrada por más de tres segundos? Me consideraría impura por mis deseos? Por esas ganas locas que tenía de descubrir el amor físico? Sé que sueno desesperada, y en cierta medida lo estaba… Frustrada en todos los frentes… Enamorada de un amor imposible, y de novia con un hombre que no me tocaba…

Esa noche dormí intranquila, con la piel hipersensible, un cosquilleo en mi sexo que no supe aplacar con mis torpes caricias, y las bragas mojadas.

oooOooo

El doce de septiembre fui al colegio temprano, ya que no había podido dormir demasiado, y mi inquietud demandaba movimiento.

El día estaba fresco pero el cielo estaba completamente azul, así es que a la hora de almuerzo salí con Ángela al patio y comí mi sándwich sentada en un banco de madera mientras escuchaba la plática amable y tranquila de mi amiga… Una amiga con la que tenía mucho más en común que con Alice y sus compras compulsivas por internet, sus makeovers semanales y sus demandas para convertirme en el prototipo de su mejor amiga soñada… Era una malagradecida por siquiera pensar en una cosa así? Probablemente, pero es que últimamente me estaba molestando más y más la idea de que Alice no me aceptaba tal cual era, sino que me estaba moldeando poco a poco para calzar en el rol que ella me habían asignado…

Cuando Edward me veía frustrada siempre decía que todo lo que Alice hacía, lo hacía por lo mucho que me quería, pero últimamente me había dado cuenta de que una verdadera amiga me querría por como soy, no por el potencial de lo que me puede cambiar para llegar a ser lo que ella desea.

Al menos con Rosalie no había dobleces, la perra me odiaba y me lo decía de frente, pero con Alice nunca sabía qué pasaba por su mente, la mayor parte del tiempo me parecía que podía confiar en ella ciegamente, pero a veces… A veces no podía evitar preguntarme el por qué insistía en ser mi amiga si realmente no le gustaba nada de mí.

Ese día no me tocaba trabajar pero sí al siguiente, y a pesar de que fuera mi cumpleaños no me importó, ya que yo no era una gran fanática de crear revuelo y mucho menos de celebrar que me estaba haciendo mayor mientras mis vampiros se mantenían jóvenes y hermosos por toda la eternidad.

Manejé con calma hacia mi casa y pasé al correo a dejar una carta para Renee, disfrutando los rayos del sol a través de la ventana de mi camioneta, y entré a la casa exactamente a las tres y quince minutos. Tire las llaves en la mesita de entrada y corrí escaleras arriba para dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y sacar una manta para ir a tenderme en el pasto un rato, pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando al subir por la escalera pude escuchar claramente las tristes y distintivas notas de "Whiskey Lullaby" de Brad Paisley…

Me paralicé donde estaba tratando de decidir mi curso de acción… Debo admitir que me asusté por un segundo, pero de inmediato decidí que los ladrones no encenderían la radio, y ya que estaba más cerca de mi cuarto que de la puerta de calle, decidí dejar mis cosas descuidadamente en el pasillo e investigar… Pero apenas había entrado a mi dormitorio cuando una voz grave con un suave acento que arrastraba las vocales me preguntó

-Llegas tarde. Dónde están los demás?

Me giré tan rápido que llegué a marearme y ahí estaba el objeto de mis más oscuras fantasías… Jasper recostado en mi cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y sus largas piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

Y las botas puestas… Sobre el edredón de mi abuela.

Maldito, hermoso idiota desconsiderado...

Abrí los ojos como platos y bajé la mirada instantáneamente para que no pudiera ver el furioso sonrojo de mis mejillas… Como si sirviera de algo… Como si él no supiera perfectamente lo que me sucedía…

-Bella, te hice una pregunta – Insistió. No amenazante, sino más bien curioso.

-Tú deberías saberlo, son tu familia… - Respondí defensivamente.

-Pero no sé – Apuntó levantando una ceja – Por algo te estoy preguntando.

-Si no sabes tal vez es porque no te quisieron decir – Dije encogiéndome de hombros y quitándome la chaqueta para colgarla, sólo por tener algo qué hacer con las manos.

-Tú tienes claro que si quiero te puedo sacar la información que necesito – Afirmó él tensándose en anticipación pero sin moverse de su lugar. Creo que lo divirtió que me atreviera a retarlo, y para mí el desafiarlo aún en broma era un terreno mucho más cómodo que enfrentarme a su intensa mirada sin otras armas que mi cara de conejo encandilado por un foco.

-Claro, si quieres ser un matón y atormentar a una pobre chica indefensa, allá tú, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que por algo tu familia se fue sin decirte adónde, en cambio la insignificante humana tiene tooooda la información – Sonreí de oreja a oreja sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Nunca me había atrevido a hablarle así a Jasper y a él parecía gustarle!

-No hables de ti misma de esa manera! – Exclamó – Y ten más cuidado Isabella, o es que no te han advertido nada sobre mí? – Gruñó enderezándose. No me dio miedo, más bien me produjo cosquillas en la base de la nuca y en el estómago bajo. Estaba a punto de jadear, pero me contuve en el último momento.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me han dicho que tienes mal carácter y poco control de impulsos, supongo que podrías matarme, pero lo mismo se puede decir de Rosalie, con la diferencia de que ella definitivamente _quiere_ matarme… - Dije recogiendo algo de ropa que tenía tirada en el piso para el lavado.

-Y yo no te quiero matar? – Preguntó desafiante.

-No – Le dije extrañamente segura de lo que le decía – Tú lo dijiste…

-Qué dije yo? – Preguntó curioso.

-Que yo valgo la pena. Además mi sangre no te llama más que la de cualquiera, si fueras a recaer dudo que fuera conmigo, porque yo te gusto – Dije orgullosa de ser capaz de hilar frases completas.

-Tú me gustas? – Preguntó casi ronroneando y haciéndome detener lo que hacía en el acto.

-No… Sí… No me refiero…- Dije avergonzada. Una idiota balbuceante una vez más – No gustar-gustar, sino gustar como no-te-quiero-matar…

-Qué te hace creer eso? – Preguntó con la sombra de una sonrisa danzando en la comisura de sus labios.

Levanté totalmente la mirada y lo enfrenté. Qué demonios! Era ahora o nunca y no es como si pudiera mentirle, verdad?

-Has tenido mil oportunidades para matarme y no las has tomado… Y me evitas como a la peste, más incluso que Rosalie, más que cualquiera… Al principio pensé que era porque me odiabas, pero ahora me parece que es justo lo contrario… Tú me tienes más miedo a mí que yo a ti… - Dije sentándome a los pies de la cama y posando mi mano suavemente en su tobillo - Es eso, verdad? No te gusta apegarte a la gente, no quieres en tu vida a más gente que te importe… Sé… Sé que fuiste un soldado… Sabes desde muy joven lo que es perder a seres queridos… Y por eso sería una estupidez de tu parte llegar a conocer a la humana que inevitablemente se va a consumir y morir frente a tus narices porque Edward nunca la va a convertir… - Dije dándome cuenta a medida que hablaba que lo que decía era verdad.

Tenía que ser verdad.

Jasper me estudió por unos segundos sin revelar absolutamente ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Tienes una gran imaginación, Isabella – Dijo haciendo ademán de pararse, pero yo me aferré a su pierna y él concedió y se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Jasper, yo… Yo entiendo, y lo siento si me equivoco y lo que quieres es evitarme porque no te agrado o porque para ti no soy más que un snack parlante, pero si es que yo tengo razón… Si me evitas para no apegarte a mí… sería una pena echar por la borda la posibilidad de una bonita amistad sólo por temor a lo que pueda pasar años más adelante… Nadie tiene el futuro comprado, nadie sabe qué le depara el destino… Bueno, salvo por Alice, pero ni eso está escrito en piedra… Lo que digo es… Estoy aquí, si algún día te aburres de jugar con Emmett o de leer esas tediosas crónicas de combate, o de huir… - Me forcé a tragar a pesar de que sentía mi boca un poco seca. Nunca le había hablado tanto a Jasper, y menos cosas del calibre de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Y entonces se me ocurrió… Jasper me estaba manipulando!

-Grandísimo idiota! – Le dije lanzándole un puñado de ropa de la cesta de la ropa sucia. Uno de mis sostenes quedó colgando de su cabeza.

-Qué? Qué te pasa? – Preguntó tan asombrado que ni siquiera se removió las calcetas sucias que colgaban de sus hombros.

-Me estabas manipulando! Me estabas manipulando para hacerme decir todo esto! No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti! – Dije apuntándolo a la cara.

-Bella, no! – Exclamó levantando ambas manos en signo de rendición – No, te equivocas! No te manipulé, no tengo cómo obligarte a decir nada, es solo que… Es solo que estabas tan nerviosa que pensé que te vendría bien un poco de valor!

-Me manipulaste! – Acusé ofendida.

-Necesitaba saber lo que sentías, la mayor parte del tiempo eres hermética como una ostra, y no tenemos tiempo para usar métodos humanos como emborracharte… - Dijo sin mostrarse arrepentido.

-De qué hablas? – Pregunté más curiosa que molesta.

-Hablo de que cada vez eres más difícil de leer… Es como si… El escudo que mantiene a Edward fuera de tu mente también está comenzando a repeler mi don para sentirte. Cuando estás con la guardia baja puedo afectarte, pero con mucho más esfuerzo que lo normal – Dijo girándose hasta quedar sentado a mi lado, a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Y para qué quieres sentirme? – Pregunté en un susurro.

-Cuándo regresan? – Preguntó a su vez.

-Mañana por la madrugada – Respondí.

-Dónde están? Cuándo se fueron? – Insistió.

-Fueron de cacería a algún lugar que le gusta a Emmett, hacia el norte, se fueron ayer al anochecer… - Dije. Ya no era divertido esconder información – Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunté a mi vez – Volviste antes de lo previsto? – Seguro la familia no me habría dejado sola si supieran que él estaría rondando…

-Sí, volví antes, fue una decisión espontánea - Afirmó – Alice no me puede haber visto hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerme, si es que me vio – Agregó.

-Jasper, qué está pasando? Por qué tu familia no te dijo nada? Por qué tu esposa no te dijo nada?

-Se suponía que regresaría en dos semanas más… – Respondió.

-Pero volviste antes… - Insistí - Por qué?

-No podía… No… - Sacudió la cabeza, no sé si frustrado o angustiado, y no dijo más.

-Qué? Qué es lo que no podías hacer? Tú lo puedes todo! Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco! – Exclamé.

-No podía estar separado… - Murmuró, sonando tan distinto al hombre confiado y un poquito fanfarrón de siempre, que levanté la mirada para saber si me estaba hablando en serio o no.

-Ah… Alice… Extrañabas a Alice… - Susurré decepcionada. Las palabras dejaron un sabor amargo en mi boca… Pero qué esperaba? Ella era su esposa, su compañera…

-No Isabella – Dijo tomando mis brazos con sus manos y acercándome a él – Es a ti, a ti, te extrañaba a ti. Me fui por ti y regresé por ti.

Lo miré pestañeando furiosamente, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Si es que me estaba tomando el pelo era una broma tremendamente cruel…

-Qué estás diciendo? – Susurré.

-Digo que tengo sentimientos muy complejos hacia ti, digo que me estás enloqueciendo, digo que paso lo días escapando de tu presencia para no lanzarme sobre ti como un animal… Pensé que tenía dominado mi lado más salvaje Isabella, pero no es así… - Dijo sonando desesperado.

-Es por eso que los demás me dicen todo el tiempo que tú eres peligroso? Por eso es que no quieren que pase tiempo a tu lado? – Pregunté abrumada por sus revelaciones.

-No, ellos sinceramente creen que estás en peligro a mi lado, y si fueras cualquier otra persona tal vez tendrían razón, pero no contigo… A ti no te haría daño, lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó estudiándome con atención, como si mi respuesta lo significara todo.

-Lo sé – Respondí con toda honestidad – Pero Jasper… Por qué no estabas en contacto con los otros? Cómo puede ser que no supieras que se fueron de cacería? Cómo es que no te dejaron un mensaje o algo?

-Mis amigos no son… No son lo que podríamos definir como "aprobados por la familia" – Respondió escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

-Eso es un código para decir que no son vegetarianos, ya lo sé… – Adiviné – Y eso qué? Los raros son ustedes los Cullen, no los demás vampiros…

-Opino lo mismo – Sonrió - Especialmente considerando a esta pareja que visité… Ellos son mi familia original… - Confesó.

-Otra familia? – Pregunté abriendo los ojos como un par de huevos fritos – Alice nunca me dijo nada acerca de que tuvieran otra familia…

-Son _mi_ familia, no la de ella – Aclaró firmemente.

-Oh, ok, no te alteres… - Dije levantando las manos – Y supongo que los demás Cullen también tienen problemas con ellos… – Afirmé.

-Mi familia original es todo lo que los Cullen no – Dijo estirando una mano hacia mí como para acariciar mi rostro, pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento, se conformó enrollando un dedo en la punta de mi largo cabello – Son guerreros veteranos, se alimentan de sangre humana y nunca han tratado de integrarse a la sociedad humana, porque son nómades. Por eso ni aunque Alice o Carlisle me hubieran dejado un mensaje lo habría recibido. En el bosque no hay lugar para cargar las baterías del teléfono.

-No van a estar muy contentos de que hayas regresado mientras ellos no están… - Murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo decir que me importe – Se encogió de hombros – Fue una casualidad, pero prefiero pensar que fue el destino.

-Qué… Qué quieres Jasper? – Pregunté incómoda. Esto era lo más emocionante que me había sucedido jamás, pero lo que para mí era una montaña rusa de emociones para él podía ser simplemente una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que regresara su esposa.

-Creo que tú sabes bien lo que quiero, Isabella – Respondió muy serio.

-No… - Balbuceé mirando mis manos retorcerse en mi regazo.

-Mírame! – Exclamó levantando delicadamente mi barbilla con sus dedos.

Obedecí. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente negros, pero no me asustó… O al menos no me asustó que me hiciera daño… Sus ojos mostraban un hambre completamente diferente.

-Qué quieres? – Susurré.

-A ti – Respondió.

-No… No juegues conmigo… - Rogué débilmente.

-Te quiero a ti – Dijo en voz baja pero firmemente – Estoy aburrido de luchar y de esperar, te quiero y te voy a tomar de una buena vez…

-No, no lo harías – Dije tratando de convencernos a ambos – No me forzarías, no me harías daño…

-No, ya te dije que no te voy a hacer daño – Negó con la cabeza y acercó su nariz a mi cuello. Me estremecí aunque no me estaba tocando… La acción era peligrosa y sensual, y no hice nada por evitarla.

-Jasper… No juegues conmigo… - Repetí – Alice regresará mañana, y si no puedes esperar hasta entonces estoy segura de que puedes encontrar una fila de mujeres dispuestas a complacerte.

-No quiero a cualquier mujer, y mucho menos deseo a Alice – Afirmó casi rozando su nariz a la mía – Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo? Te quiero a ti Isabella!

-Y una vez que me hayas tenido, qué? Me devolverás a mi novio? Seguiríamos siendo cuñados como si no hubiera pasado nada? No! No pienso convertirme en ese tipo de mujer… Soy humana, pero eso no significa que puedas hacer de mí lo que se te ocurra! – Dije ofendida, luchando contra la niebla de incredulidad, amor y lujuria que oscurecía mi cerebro.

-Crees que te digo esto porque eres la única chica a la mano? Por favor Isabella! Dame más crédito, no soy un imbécil! Si quisiera simplemente desfogarme iría con alguien como esa tal Jessica o esa otra chica, la rubia con el corte de cabello tan raro… Lauren creo que se llama… Cuando digo que te quiero no me refiero a que te deseo (aunque si lo hago), sino a que en algún momento durante los últimos meses me enamoré de ti, y que simplemente estoy contento de por fin encontrarte a solas para poder decirte lo que siento…

-Pero Alice… - Dije anonadada. Nunca esperé escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca… Nunca en ninguno de mis escenarios inventados llegué a soñar con una confesión semejante.

-Alice nada. Si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, todo lo que hubo y hay entre Alice y yo se acaba mañana – Dijo sin dar pie a negativas de mi parte.

-Es tu esposa – Dije absurdamente, señalando lo obvio – Es que no la amas?

-Tú y yo tenemos tanto que hablar… - Suspiró – Lo de Alice y yo siempre ha sido una unión por conveniencia – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Yo fui lo primero que ella vio al despertar en esta vida, y supo que me necesitaba para llegar a los Cullen… Me buscó con sus visiones hasta que me encontró en un momento en el que yo estaba extremadamente vulnerable y la necesitaba para salir del infierno en el que vivía… Somos buenos amigos, y en algún momento tratamos sin éxito de ser una pareja de verdad, pero lo cierto es que ya cumplimos con nuestro tiempo…

-Pero ella… Ella siempre habla de tu encuentro con ella como una obra del destino, algo mágico y romántico… - Argumenté débilmente.

-Para ella todo es obra del destino porque ella lo maneja a voluntad, pero el encontrarnos y usarnos mutuamente como muletas emocionales difícilmente es un acto romántico – Rodó los ojos – No importa lo que te pueda parecer, hay pocas personas más pragmáticas que Alice, que es capaz de afectar el futuro con sus meras intensiones y sin dar cuenta a nadie.

-Y… Y Edward? Qué hay de él? No te importa? – Pregunté aún en mi papel de abogado del diablo.

-Lo único que verdaderamente me importa es lo que pienses tú – Respondió – No estoy jugando Isabella, he perdido demasiado tiempo en mi vida haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí, primero como hijo de una madre viuda, después como soldado confederado y posteriormente como general de cientos de tropas en las Guerras del Sur… Y los últimos años no han sido mucho mejores, tratando de acomodarme al estilo de vida de los Cullen cuando es obvio que no encajo. Esme aún me teme y se estremece ante la vista de mis cicatrices, y Edward me desprecia profundamente por lo que fui – Dijo amargamente.

-No, estoy segura de que eso no puede ser cierto! – Dije y cerré la boca sabiendo que probablemente lo era… Edward siempre se refería a Jasper como "el eslabón más débil", y hablaba de él con un aire de superioridad que nunca entendí… Cómo podía juzgar Edward a Jasper si él mismo pasó por un período de más de una década de "justiciero" actuando de juez y verdugo, asesinando simplemente porque podía… Yo nunca lo juzgué, pero frente a Jasper me dio rabia que él juzgara a los demás, especialmente a gente para quienes todo resultaba mucho más difícil al provenir de pasados violentos sin la guía de un padre como Carlisle.

-Lo es, y lo sabes – Sonrió – Isabella – Dijo poniéndose serio de pronto – Yo abrí mi corazón y te dije todo lo que tenía que decir… Llegó la hora de que me largue y busque una nueva vida… Si sientes lo mismo que yo, quiero que seas honesta y valiente, y que vengas conmigo. Te prometo que no voy a apresurar las cosas, te juro que respetaré tu decisión de mantenerte humana si es lo que deseas, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero para siempre… Si algo conozco son las emociones, y esto que siento no se va a extinguir… - Sus ojos brillaban con la agitación que expresaban, ansioso por mi respuesta… Supongo que yo seguía bloqueándolo si es que él no sabía ya que me moría por él.

-Mañana… Es mi cumpleaños – Susurré sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé – Respondió en el mismo tono.

-Cuando tenga dieciocho puedo hacer lo que quiera… Me puedo largar y nadie me podría arrastrar de vuelta… - Agregué.

-Yo jamás permitiría que nadie te arrastrara a ninguna parte – Dijo él comprendiendo hacia dónde iban mis pensamientos.

-Jasper tú… Tú lo sabes, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Qué? – Preguntó – Qué es lo que debería saber?

-Quetequiero – Mascullé enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Repítelo – Me exigió poniéndome de pie, tomándome firmemente de la cintura y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo… Me sentí insignificante ante la pura superioridad física de este hombre… Porque sí, Jasper era un hombre, no un niño, lo que era evidente en su postura, sus gestos y su contextura.

-Te quiero – Murmuré muy bajito, pero obligándome a encontrar sus ojos – Te quiero, y me ha matado el tratar de esconderlo, y especialmente el tener que obligarme a seguir con Edward para poder verte, aunque sea a lo lejos… Suena horrible, soy una persona horrible… – Dije avergonzada – Pero te quiero…

Haciendo un esfuerzo consciente traté de bajar mis barreras emocionales para dejarlo saborear mis sentimientos.

Eso fue todo lo que Jasper necesitó escuchar antes de lanzarse en picada contra mi boca, en un beso tan apasionado que las piernas dejaron de responderme y casi caigo desmayada. Sus labios y su lengua no me dieron tregua, feroces, hambrientos, radicalmente distintos a los dulces roces de Edward… Seguramente mi boca estaría amoratada al día siguiente, seguramente las huellas de sus manos se imprimirían en mi piel, pero nada importaba porque la euforia era demasiado grande y mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de felicidad.

-Te siento – Jadeó contra mi boca – Te siento, me estás dejando entrar…

-Hice algo mal? – Pregunté mortificada pensando que en cualquier momento Jasper notaría mi falta de experiencia y me mandaría al demonio.

-Mal? – Preguntó extrañado pero sin detener las caricias circulares de sus dedos en mi costado.

-No… No quiero decepcionarte… Edward es mi primer novio, y tú ves… Él casi ni me toca… - Dije a punto de echarme a llorar.

-Isabella… Isabella mírame – Me ordenó y yo obedecí como hipnotizada. A pesar de la situación me parecía extrañamente erótico que se atreviera a tomar el control total, a demandar sin miedo a dañar mis _delicadas sensibilidades femeninas_.

Lo miré.

-Me refería a tus emociones – Dijo suavizando el tono – Nunca antes las habías desatado de forma tan libre, son una droga…

-Droga?

-Droga – Afirmó – Tus sentimientos son tan… Complejos e intensos, tu rango emocional es tan amplio… No las enmascares más… Bella, nadie ha sentido por mí lo que tú me dejaste saborear en unos pocos segundos…

-Me dejarías… Sentir lo que sientes tú? – Pregunté envalentonada.

Jasper sonrió. La primera sonrisa verdadera y completa que vi en su rostro. Pero antes de rendirme a la maravilla, me atacaron oleada tras oleada del amor más intenso, de pasión, de admiración, de añoranza y lujuria, todo mezclado conformando un mix irresistible.

Me aferré a él temiendo nuevamente caer sobre mi trasero, tan inestable me sentía, y él me tomó en sus brazos y me depositó en la cama, recostándose a mi lado.

-… Verdad? – Preguntó. Había estado hablándome pero yo no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras.

-Ugh? – Mascullé.

-Esto… Lo que siento por ti, lo que tú sientes por mí… Quiere esto decir que quieres estar conmigo? Que nos marcharemos juntos? – Preguntó luciendo más vulnerable que nunca, como si con una sola palabra pudiera derrumbar su mundo.

Lo miré y acuné su mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

-Sí.

-Sí? Nos vamos? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Nos vamos – Asentí sintiendo ganas de reír y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: _Jasper es mío y nos vamos a largar de aquí dejándolo todo atrás, y vamos a ser felices por siempre, sí! Seré valiente y tomaré exactamente lo que deseo, a cierto vaquero rubio que arrastra sensualmente las vocales al hablar…_

Lo que vino después… Lo que vino después fue un caos de besos y caricias en el que lo único que pude aportar fueron mi lujuria y mis ganas de aprender. Nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, nos acariciamos por horas descubriendo nuestros cuerpos, quitándonos una a una nuestras prendas hasta que quedamos él en unos bóxer azul marino y yo en unas ridículas bragas amarillas que tenían escrito en el trasero, en grandes letras negras, "Muérdeme!".

Y Jasper al leer las instrucciones de mi ropa interior, obedeció y lo hizo… Me giró sobre mi estómago y me inmovilizó para morderme las nalgas sin llegar a perforar la piel, haciéndome luchar, patalear y llorar de risa en el proceso.

Jasper exploró mi cuerpo y realizó un inventario de cada peca y de cada cicatriz, y luego se quedó muy quieto cuando quise hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Estaba incómodo, lo sentí de inmediato, y pronto descubrí por qué…

Si miraba de cerca y bajo la luz adecuada, podía distinguir cientos, tal vez miles de finas cicatrices delineadas en plateado, como la mía… Jasper había sido el sobreviviente en cada una de estas batallas, probablemente había matado con sus propias manos a cada vampiro que osó enfrentársele… Y aquello no me causó más que un enorme orgullo, no el temor que él parecía esperar.

-Te quiero – Susurré escalando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído.

-Te quiero – Me abrazó.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti – Agregué.

-Orgullosa? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, orgullosa, de que hayas hecho lo que tenías que hacer para llegar a mí. Cada marca es una victoria para llegar a este punto Jasper, y así es como quiero que lo veas - Dije besando su mejilla y acurrucándome para descansar mi rostro contra su cuello.

-No te produce repulsión? Miedo? Horror? – Insistió – Cuando seas vampiro se van a notar más…

-Jasper, eres el hombre más guapo que conozco, pero no es por eso que me gustas, y el ver o no tus cicatrices es intrascendente para mí… No quiero que sientas que debes esconderte de mí… Quiero decir… Ok, no eres "perfecto", y qué? Obviamente yo tampoco lo soy, y si los demás tienen un problema con eso, mala suerte, que se jodan!

-Dilo otra vez – Dijo cambiando súbitamente de humor y girándonos hasta quedar sobre mí y con mis muñecas sujetas en una de sus manos, sobre mi cabeza. Su otra mano se deslizó desde mi nalga hasta mi rodilla y subió mi pierna hasta rodear sus caderas, las que rotó para presionar mi sexo.

-Mmmmmh… - Gemí cerrando los ojos. Oh, se sentía delicioso!

-Dilo otra vez – Dijo amenazador, restregando su erección contra mi clítoris.

-Mmmmmmh, qué? Qué quieres que te diga? – Balbuceé.

-Lo último que dijiste – Respondió tomando uno de mis pezones entre sus labios.

-Eeeeeh… - Dije tratando de recordar qué demonios era.

-Dilo! – Demandó chupando más fuerte y haciéndome arquear a espalda de placer.

-Que se jodan! – Exclamé – Que se jodan!

-Exactamente – Dijo – Que se vayan todos a la mierda, tú vas a ser mi mujer.

-Sí… Sí… Tuya… - Jadeé.

-Dime cuando quieras que me detenga – Dijo repartiendo dulces besitos que apenas eran más que un roce, sobre mi piel hipersensible.

-Nunca… - Dije mirándolo para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio – Pero debes saber… Estás bien alimentado? – Pregunté insegura.

-Puedes ver en mis ojos que lo estoy – Respondió estudiándome – Crees que te voy a hacer daño? Porque no es así… - Dijo soltando mis muñecas.

-No, no! – Exclamé - Jas… Esta es mi primera vez… Nunca nadie… Y podría llegar a sangrar… - Traté de decir en forma madura y adulta, como si no fuera tremendamente vergonzoso el llegar a los dieciocho años completamente inmaculada.

-Virgen? – Preguntó incrédulo – Eres virgen?

-Sí, ya te dije que nunca había tenido un novio… – Dije de forma casi inaudible.

Jasper lanzó una carcajada y hundió su rostro en mi cabello.

-Suéltame! – Exclamé empujándolo, mortificada – Me voy en este momento a casa de Mike Newton o Tyler Crowley a solucionar el problema, y a ver si te parece tan gracioso entonces!

La carcajada se transformó en un gruñido aterrador y me vi presionada bajo su cuerpo una vez más.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte – Dijo haciéndome vibrar – Tú eres mía.

-Y sin embargo te burlas de mi falta de experiencia – Dije picada.

-Estoy feliz por tu falta de experiencia – Me corrigió y me besó de lleno en la boca.

-Bestia! – Dije cuando emergí a tomar aire.

-Tu bestia – Aclaró besando mi mejilla.

-Mío… - Sonreí un poco – De verdad está pasando todo esto? No es otro sueño del que me voy a despertar llorando porque no es verdad?

-Todo es cierto, y si de mí depende tú no vas a volver a llorar, nunca más… - Prometió.

-Jasper… Estás bien alimentado? – Pregunté otra vez después de unos segundos de caricias silenciosas.

-Quieres decir…? Ahora?

Asentí.

-Te amo Isabella, pero tienes que saber que una vez que lo hagamos ya no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo juntando su nariz con la mía – Si te reclamo es para siempre, no estoy jugando.

-Lo sé, Jas, te amo, no me hagas esperar más… Te necesito… - Dije. Una vez declarados mis sentimientos no era difícil decirlo una y otra vez.

Y en un momento, todo cambió. Todo se volvió más nítido e intenso, como si hubiera adquirido algún tipo de percepción extra sensorial… O de lo contrario no me explico cómo es posible que recuerde cada mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido, desde la canción que tocaba la estación de música country que Jasper había elegido ("The Gambler", de Kenny Rogers) hasta la presión exacta que sus manos ejercieron contra mi piel en cada una de sus caricias.

Recuerdo sus palabras susurradas en mi oído… Algunas dulces y otras francamente indecentes.

Recuerdo cada uno de sus besos… Apasionados, juguetones, enloquecedores, nunca suficientes para apagar mi sed de él…

Recuerdo su respiración agitada contra mi cuello.

Recuerdo el indescriptible placer que me regaló.

Y recuerdo que esa tarde, por primera vez, fui inmensamente feliz.

 **Reviews=Love=Actualización de esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cullens abducidos por Aliens?

**Capítulo extra rápido, simplemente porque se me atravesó en la cabeza y lo tuve que escribir antes de olvidarlo. Espero que les guste lo que Jasper tiene que decir.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 3**

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say.

 _Just The Way You Are / Bruno Mars_

 _ **Alrededores de Minneapolis, Minnesota**_

 _ **5 años atrás**_

 **JASPER POV**

-Lárgate ya Mayor, estás proyectando y no acepté cruzar medio país sólo para deprimirme a tu lado, por si no estás enterado yo tengo mis propios malditos problemas de los que encargarme! – Exclamó Peter lanzando una roca en mi dirección general. La esquivé sin problemas, por supuesto, pero me extrañó, porque Peter no era dado a ese tipo de insubordinaciones.

-Cuidado Peter, recuerda con quién estás hablando – Gruñí dispuesto a arrancarle la mano que lanzó la piedra. Efectivamente yo no estaba particularmente de buen humor, y sus faltas de respeto no serían bien recibidas.

-Precisamente porque recuerdo con quien estoy hablando es que demando hablar con mi creador y no con esa nena llorona que ha estado recostada en el pasto desde hace cuatro días! – Gritó frustrado desde la copa del abeto en el que creyó que estaría a salvo de mi ira.

Tanto tiempo había pasado? El tiempo para mí me era totalmente irrelevante, al no tener con quien compartirlo se transformaba sólo en un número más.

-A quién le dices "niña llorona", cabrón irrespetuoso? – Rugí.

-A ti nenita, que no has hecho más que comportarte como uno de esos chicos emos, quejándote sin hacer una maldita cosa para arreglar la situación! – Dijo lanzándome un cono de pino que nuevamente, esquivé sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Y qué mierda quieres que haga, eh? Ella es la novia de mi hermano! – Grité.

-Ese idiota mononeuronal no es tu hermano! – Gritó ofendido – Yo lo soy!

-Peter, Peter, estuviste leyendo el diccionario de sinónimos otra vez?! – Pregunté condescendientemente, estudiando la mejor manera de derribarlo de la copa del maldito pino sin destrozar el árbol, que se veía bastante viejo.

-Eh… Sí, Char se compró una edición de bolsillo del Thesaurus Oxford, porque dice que se han agregado un montón de palabras nuevas y debemos actualizarnos – Dijo descolocado – Cómo supiste?

-Porque la palabra "mononeuronal" no es parte de tu vocabulario de todos los días – Respondí – Y ahora, discúlpate – Ordené.

-No! – Exclamó escalando un poco más, y pude sentir que realmente temía mi ira. Por qué entonces estaba siendo tan terco?

-Peter, baja o te bajo – Amenacé.

-No! – Repitió.

-Bien, como quieras – Dije encogiendo mis hombros y atacándolo con una tristeza infinita, que lo hizo llorar a mares y soltarse de su rama, cayendo al suelo como un saco de papas.

-Ahora – Dije acercándome lentamente – Dime qué mierda te pasa.

-Tú Mayor! Tú, que dejaste que la pitonisa enana te cortara las bolas, y se debe haber hecho un par de aretes con ellas – Lloró Peter desolado – No eres el mismo! Eres un debilucho, y vas a dejar que ese niño mimado de Edward te quite a la mujer que amaaaas!

Si Peter hubiera sido un personaje de animación japonesa, habrían salido chorros de lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que sollozaba miserablemente.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, tú no entiendes! – Dije pasándome las manos por el cabello, y quitándome de paso varias ramitas y pequeñas rocas en el proceso. Esto de vivir en el bosque me hacía lucir como un salvaje, algo totalmente contrario a los estándares Cullen… Si Alice me pudiera ver de seguro le daría algo.

-Qué hay que entender? Que uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo, el general más importante que ha existido en la historia se deja ganar por ese imbécil sin siquiera luchar? Por primera vez en mi vida me avergüenzo de llevar tu veneno! – Dijo restregándose los ojos.

Ok, eso dolió.

-Peter, si actúo acorde a mis sentimientos voy a destruir a la familia – Dije. Peter era una de las dos personas en el mundo a las que me dignaría a dar una explicación… Bueno, tres si Bella alguna vez me hablara.

-Y qué? Es mejor destruirte a ti mismo en el proceso? Es que no entiendes que por primera vez tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y la vas a dejar pasar sin hacer nada? Mierda Jasper! Si las cosas se dan como parece que están encaminadas, vas a terminar siendo el cuñado de la mujer que amas, y te van a corretear permanentemente alrededor de la casa para que nunca estés en la misma habitación que ella por miedo a que la almuerces! Edward no la va a convertir, eso ya lo sabemos, así es que vas a verla morir de vieja… Por cobarde, por no atreverte a hablar a tiempo – Dijo Peter.

-Entonces qué? Hablo con ella así nada más? Y si me rechaza? – Pregunté.

-Si te rechaza no has perdido nada, pero al menos vas a saber que hiciste lo que pudiste… - Dijo hipando suavemente – Además, por como la has descrito, no creo que ni siquiera te acuse con tus papis…

-Peter… - Dije en advertencia. Aún lo tenía sollozando, pero lo podía hacer revolcarse de dolor sin levantar un dedo, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Jasper, por favor, solo… Lárgate, si? Deja de vivir con ese troll y la tropa de fenómenos de ojos amarillos, toma a tu mujer como un hombre de verdad y llévatela lejos! Deja de ser esta… Cosa que usa pantalones con pinzas, mierda! – Exclamó.

Por un momento pensé seriamente en decapitarlo, pero entonces tendría que lidiar con Charlotte, que podía ser peor que Peter… Y además, había que reconocer que Peter tenía razón… Esta era mi última oportunidad, Edward era muy capaz de pedirle matrimonio a Bella en su cumpleaños y ahí sí que las cosas se pondrían complicadas cuando me robara a la novia… Mejor robármela antes… Tenía tiempo verdad? Seguro, después de todo no estaba tan lejos de Washington.. Solo… Veamos, mmmh... Dos mil novecientos cuarenta y tres kilómetros hasta Forks! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mejor me apresuraba, tendría que tomar un avión.

-Gracias Peter, despídeme de Charlotte – Dije girándome para echar a correr hacia Minneapolis.

-Hey! Jasper! Para! – Exclamó Peter sorbiendo mocos que no estaban ahí.

-Qué? Apúrate, tengo un itinerario que cumplir! – Dije impaciente.

-Podrías…? Tú sabes, dejar de manipularme? – Lloriqueó.

-Oh, es cierto! – Dije quitando mi influencia. Él respiró aliviado.

-Cabrón… La próxima vez descuartízame – Murmuró restregándose los ojos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque tú sabes que no suelo aceptar sugerencias – Le dije – Adiós Peter.

-Suerte Mayor – Exclamó - …La vas a necesitar – Murmuró.

oooOooo

La casa estaba vacía.

Vacía!

Y no había una nota, no había un mensaje en mi celular (que estaba cargándose por primera vez en una semana) ni un correo electrónico.

Nada.

Los Cullen habían sido abducidos por los putos aliens.

Un pensamiento aterrador cruzó mi mente… Y si se fueron llevándose a Bella? Y si me dejaron atrás? Y si no volvía a verla?

Ni lo pensé demasiado, simplemente corrí a la casa de Isabella, un lugar en el que nunca antes había entrado, un santuario que solo había violado Edward…

Bueno, violado es una forma de decir… Afortunadamente Edward era ultra conservador y moralista, y estoy seguro de que hasta Alice había manoseado a Bella mucho más que su novio.

Entré por la ventana, que tal como había mencionado Edward, estaba siempre abierta. No había nadie en la casa, pero no era extraño, ya que eran sólo las dos y media… Bella salía a las tres del colegio y se demoraría cinco, máximo ocho minutos en manejar hasta su casa. Eso me daba treinta y cinco minutos de margen…

Observé su habitación sin tocar nada. Había un corcho en la pared en el que estaban pinchadas varias fotos de Bella en distintas etapas de su vida, todas sacadas junto al cartel de bienvenida de diferentes ciudades… Por lo visto no había pasado nunca más de unos meses en el mismo lugar…

Había un escritorio con su maltrecho laptop, una ruma de cartas de su madre, un portalápices y tres cuadernos.

Sobre la cama, en el techo, había stickers de pequeñas estrellas luminiscentes, pero no supe si eran antiguos o recientes.

Sobre el respaldo de la cama, una hilera de pequeños faroles de papel de colores.

La habitación estaba limpia y relativamente ordenada, salvo por diversas prendas de ropa sucia tiradas en el piso.

El aroma en el pequeño cuarto era abrumador, su esencia estaba demasiado concentrada… Debí hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no agacharme y recoger un sostén o sus bragas y llevármelas a la nariz, como un pervertido.

No, no sería una buena forma de comenzar nuestra conversación si partíamos con ella gritando "quítate mis bragas de la cara, degenerado!".

Me acerqué a su velador y estudié su despertador, una radio-reloj. Bien, eso me entretendría hasta que ella llegara... Sintonicé la radio en mi estación favorita y de inmediato reconocí a Trace Adkins cantando "Ladies Love Country Boys". Sí, tal vez no era música refinada, tal vez no era elegante o sofisticada, pero era cálida y llena de sentimiento.

Yo casi nunca me daba el gusto de escuchar música country en casa porque los Cullen la odiaban. Carlisle no la entendía, porque al ser británico no se había criado con ella; Rosalie era una estirada yanqui de New York y la despreciaba como música red neck; Emmett, a pesar de haber nacido en Tennessee, había sido criado en Gatlinburg, una de las muchas ciudades pro Unión de ese estado traidor, por lo que se burlaba sin tratar realmente de ser ofensivo, sino meramente molesto; Esme era de Columbus, Ohio, uno de los epicentros yanquis que más nos jodieron, y no soportaba los gritos rebeldes como "yeeeeha!" que plagaban mi música; Edward era originario de Chicago Illinois, estado que no sólo mandó tropas si no las provisiones que inclinaron la balanza a favor de quienes tenían zapatos y comida (los soldados de la Unión)… Pero en fin, nada de eso me importaba, mi problema con mi "hermano" (además del querer quitarle a la novia) es que Edward pertenecía a la clase acomodada victoriana, por lo que por principio tenía una estaca enterrada en el culo, y toda mi música de borrachos, rodeos, peleas de bar, salvar a un caballo y montar a un vaquero y demás sencillamente lo ofendía… Y por último estaba Alice, que no sabía dónde mierda había nacido, pero si le daban a elegir seguro preferiría identificarse con un lugar mucho menos burdo que Texas.

En fin, la cosa es que abracé la oportunidad de escuchar lo que se me antojara, así es que me senté en la cama con las piernas extendidas y cerré los ojos, esperando… Literalmente contando los segundos para verla… Bella…

oooOooo

Las tres y cinco y no llegaba…

Las tres y ocho…

Las tres y diez, qué mierda le había pasado? Había muerto su camioneta finalmente? Estaba botada en el camino? El viaje a su casa no debería demorar más de cuatro a cinco minutos… Y si efectivamente se la habían llevado?

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Regresé demasiado tarde… Quizás Alice tuvo una visión y actuó para prevenir que llegara a verla… Tal vez…

Calma… Respira… No es tan tarde, sólo cinco minutos tarde no es realmente tarde… Si no fuera por mi terror a perderla no importaría, ni siquiera lo habría notado…

Pensé en qué decir, y en cómo decirlo, sintiéndome un adolescente por primera vez en más de un siglo. Literalmente cientos de mujeres habían pasado por mi vida sin dejar huella, y sin embargo Isabella me afectaba en un nivel muy profundo y complejo, sentía un impulso absurdo de estar a su lado, simplemente beneficiándome del calor de su risa y de los raros momentos en que bajaba la guardia y me dejaba saborear sus emociones…

Y entonces, el ruido de la vieja camioneta estacionándose frente a la casa.

Los pasos en la gravilla.

El sonido de las llaves al caer sobre la mesa de entrada.

Pasos desacompasados subiendo la escalera, solo para detenerse de pronto, probablemente al escuchar la radio encendida.

Pasos cautelosos.

Algo cayó en el pasillo.

Bella cruzó la puerta y debí cruzar las piernas para evitar abalanzarme sobre ella. En lugar de eso me obligué a indagar sobre los demás, ya que necesitaba saber con qué marco de tiempo contaba si es que realmente planeaba robármela… Cuánto convencimiento necesitaría?

Pero Bella, siendo Bella, se burló de mí y se negó a decirme nada.

Le pregunté amenazante si no le habían advertido sobre las consecuencias de meterse conmigo, y ella dudó y calló negando con la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo para esa mierda, estaba trabajando contra reloj, así es que simplemente le envié una dosis de valor y determinación para que se atreviera a decirme lo que realmente sentía… Algo reprobable, pero menos inmoral que invitarla a beber shots de tequila, si me lo preguntan a mí…

Y vaya si que le vino un arranque de sinceridad, evidenciando que me leía como a un libro y afirmando que yo no le haría daño simplemente porque ella me gustaba.

Me sentí incómodo con su candidez, y dije algo sardónico como para quitarle valor a sus palabras, pero ella ya estaba desatada, aún cuando ya no la estaba afectando para nada… Dijo comprender mi renuencia a formar lazos y me tocó voluntariamente, diciendo que quería ser mi amiga, que confiaba en mí y me ofrecía su compañía…

Y de pronto… PAF! Un puñado de ropa interior disparado directo a la cabeza. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera lo esquivé como había hecho con las rocas de Peter.

-Me estabas manipulando! Me estabas manipulando para hacerme decir todo esto! No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti! – Chilló apuntándome a la cara.

Mierda, debí saber que se daría cuenta, si algo la caracteriza es su sexto sentido con lo sobrenatural…

Finalmente logré que se calmara sin manipularla, y después de darme muchas vueltas le declaré mis sentimientos, a lo que ella respondió con incredulidad y escepticismo, e incluso me envió a dormir con las zorras del pueblo para que se me pasara la calentura mientras regresaba mi esposa.

Habría sido gracioso si no me hubiera estado sucediendo a mí.

Ella argumentó.

Yo rebatí y puse mi oferta sobre la mesa: Escapar juntos, en cuanto ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Lo dejaríamos todo y a todos y empezaríamos de cero en cualquier lugar. No importaba dónde, la seguiría al mismo infierno si es que ahí quería vivir.

Ella, vacilante, comenzó a pensar en voz alta hasta que murmuró la palabra que he esperado desde siempre: "Quetequiero".

Demandé que lo repitiera, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

Y no lo dijo sólo una vez, sino que lo repitió diciendo que ella también arrastraba sentimientos hacia mí desde hacía meses, y que la única razón por la que seguía con Edward era para estar cerca de mí.

Y entonces las barreras de su escudo se bajaron y me golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami. Ella me amaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero la naturaleza de su amor era como algo que jamás había experimentado, porque estaba especialmente dedicado a mí… Era puro, y limpio, brillante e incondicional. Era capaz de iluminar mis sombras, y era dulce, pero tozudo y determinado… Ella ciertamente no aguataría mi mierda. Bien, pensé, la mayor parte de la gente me teme, así es que necesito a alguien que me mande al demonio de vez en cuando.

La verdad es que no necesité escuchar ni sentir nada más, simplemente la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé tan fuerte como sus suaves labios me permitieron…

Si su aroma era intoxicante, su sabor era absolutamente sublime… Supe en ese instante y con más certeza que nunca, que estaba condenado… No me cansaría jamás de beber de sus besos…

De pronto Isabella comenzó a respirar de manera errática y yo me alejé un poco, jadeante y alucinado con lo que estaba pasando. Las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que jamás me atreví a esperar.

Ella estaba un poco avergonzada por su inexperiencia, que francamente para mí era un plus, porque recaería en mí el enseñarle todo lo que quisiera aprender.

Isabella me pidió sentir mis emociones, y yo concentré todo mi amor en unos pocos segundos, sabiendo que ella estaría concentrándose en bajar las barreras para mí.

Creo que la noqueé a punta de amarla. Y sí, me siento un poco fanfarrón por aquello.

La tendí en su cama y me recosté a su lado, y finalmente bajé todas mis defensas para quedar a su merced y preguntar "nos marcharemos juntos?"

-Sí.

Eso es lo que dijo, simplemente sí.

No preguntó dónde, cuándo ni cómo. No preguntó cómo o de qué viviríamos. No preguntó si puedo mantenerla, y tampoco cuestionó mi propuesta. Isabella dijo "sí", y para mí eso selló el trato.

Nos besamos como locos y pasamos literalmente horas explorándonos mutuamente, hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior… Bueno, ella quedó usando sólo esas ridículas bragas amarillas de demandaban un mordisco, ya que _accidentalmente_ rompí su sostén.

Su piel era perfecta, resaltando aún más la imperfección de la mía… Pero Bella en vez de alejarse dijo estar orgullosa de todas las batallas que libré para llegar a ella…

Quién dice algo como eso?

Ella. Sólo ella.

Le dije que debería sentir repulsión o miedo, como todos los demás, y ella en lugar de mentir y negar que mis cicatrices son visibles como la mayoría, o calmarme diciendo que podemos taparlas con ropa de diseñador como Alice, me dijo que si me ama no es por cómo me veo; dijo que no soy perfecto, pero ella tampoco, y que si a los demás no les gusta, pues que se jodan!

Y yo que creí que no podía amarla más…

Entonces, otra bomba: "Soy virgen".

Solté una carcajada, incrédulo. Cómo se había mantenido virgen hasta ese momento? Los chicos comienzan a tener sexo muy jóvenes, y yo asumí… Bueno, asumí que en su otra escuela habría tenido novios, pretendientes, o algo… Es cierto que ella me dijo que Edward era su primer novio, pero pensé que hablaba de su primer noviazgo formal, ya que con Edward las cosas no pueden ser casuales.

Isabella de verdad no sabía nada, y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a entregarse ciegamente a mí…

Ok… La trataría con el cuidado que se merecía, haría de su primera vez un evento que recordar con añoranza, no con vergüenza como ocurre en muchos casos… No, realmente no había de qué avergonzarse, yo la amaba y ella a mí, estaba a punto de fugarme con ella y ambos nos deseábamos tanto que dolía, pero primero me ocuparía de ella…

Besé cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Acaricié territorios inexplorados.

Aprendí qué la hacía temblar, qué la hacía gemir y qué la hacía rogar.

Tardamos horas en saciarnos, y tal vez hasta se me pasó un poco la mano, porque ella estaba claramente agotada después de la cuarta ronda, pero ambos estábamos demasiado frenéticos como para detenernos. Nuestra relación era demasiado nueva y nuestro futuro demasiado brillante, y no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima…

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora, la habría tomado en mis brazos esa misma noche y nos habríamos largado con lo puesto.

Pero no lo sabía, así es que cuando ella finalmente se quedó dormida en mis brazos, la apegué a mi cuerpo pero la dejé descansar, felicitándome por haber noqueado a Charlie en el sillón del living en cuanto llegó, cuatro horas antes.

En la madrugada, supe que era el momento de irme, y a desgana me moví tratando de desenredar nuestros brazos y piernas desnudos sin despertarla, pero fue imposible. Bella gruñó y me abrazó más fuerte, y sólo accedió a dejarme ir cuando le recordé que ese era nuestro día, el día en que seríamos libres, y que ella necesitaba darse una buena ducha, ya que olía a mí por dentro y por fuera.

Ella metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas, aspiró profundamente y declaró que el aroma de nuestro sexo era el mejor del mundo, y se cubrió por completo.

-No olvides cubrir tu cuello – Le dije orgulloso – Tienes un chupetón imposible de disimular.

-Jasper! – Exclamó emergiendo, y me lanzó lo primero que encontró a mano, que resultaron ser mis bóxer. Me los calcé.

-Qué querías? Un vampiro te hizo el amor por horas! Una mordidita era lo menos que podías esperar.

-Es verdad – Admitió con una sonrisa – Es sólo que quisiera poder marcarte como mío…

-Créeme Isabella, me has marcado – Dije y me incliné para besarla por última vez…

Literalmente.

 **Ahí lo tienen Jasper en toda su gloria. Como ven, él también amaba a Bella! Qué pasó entonces? Quiero oír sus hipótesis!**


	4. Chapter 4: Señor de las malas noticias

**Hola! En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a todos quienes me escriben dándome su apoyo a través de mensajes, reviews y PMs. Los leo todos y aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

 **Existe otro grupo de gente que me escribe para reclamar (a veces de forma no muy amable) porque no actualizo con la frecuencia que ellos desearían. Mi respuesta, como otras veces, podría ser vaga… No me inspiré, no tuve tiempo, o algo por el estilo…**

 **Pero la verdad es la siguiente: Yo sufro de Depresión Clínica con Trastorno Bipolar. Ese es mi diagnóstico y llevo tratándome por años con puñados de píldoras cada día. En resumen, estoy bien controlada, pero mi enfermedad hace que a pesar de los medicamentos tenga altos y bajos, períodos en los que escribo un capítulo al día y otros en los que no puedo sacar más de un párrafo a la semana… Esa es mi situación. Hago lo que puedo por ser constante, pero mi condición muchas veces me lo impide, así es que pido paciencia. No voy a abandonar mis historias, es sólo que a veces no puedo escribir.**

 **Eso, un abrazo y espero saber qué les pareció.**

 **Capítulo 4**

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
 _Alone / Heart_

 _ **El presente**_

 **BELLA POV**

La casa era un maldito desastre. Tracy era una excelente niñera, y sé que daría la vida por mi Dan, pero no es precisamente lo que podríamos definir como un ama de casa eficiente... De hecho, parte de nuestro acuerdo de convivencia era que cada una se hacía cargo de los espacios que utilizaba, y como Dan usaba el departamento completo para sus juegos, la que terminaba ordenando y aspirando por lo general era yo, así es que mi corta ausencia se había notado.

-…Y después la profesora preguntó cuál era el animal prehistórico volador del que habían evolucionado las aves – Dijo Dan sentado en el suelo a mis pies, mientras jugaba con una pista de autitos de varios niveles.

-Oh, y tú respondiste? – Pregunté ausente, sin dejar de planchar y sin poder sacar de mi mente el encuentro con Jasper. Maldito sea! El desgraciado seguía produciéndome las mismas cosquillas que hacía cinco años, pero con la diferencia de que en ese entonces yo era una niña tonta e ingenua, en cambio ahora soy toda una mujer, independiente, autosuficiente y con un motivo para luchar…

Debía dejar de pensar en su rostro, su cuerpo, su mirada, su voz… Dan, Dan! concéntrate en Dan.

-…Y entonces me mandó a la inspectoría y la directora te mandó una carta en mi libreta de comunicaciones… - Terminó Dan.

-Agh? – Desperté de mi ensoñación – Qué dijiste? Por qué te castigaron?

-No me castigaron – Dijo rodando los ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba atenta a su relato – Te mandaron una carta porque mi profesora dice que tengo demasiada imaginación y se sale de control y distraigo a la clase…

-Y esto qué tiene que ver con la pregunta de la profesora? – Pregunté tratando de entender. No permitiría que nadie se atreviera a insinuar que mi Dan era nada menos que perfecto!

-Que nadie quería responder, así es que levanté la mano y dije que esos animales eran los dragones, y le conté a la clase de esa película que vimos juntos donde el caballero cazaba dragones, pero los dragones eran buenos…

-"Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón"? – Pregunté aguantando la risa. Podía entender que la profesora se frustrara con un niño como Dan.

-Esa! – Exclamó – Pero parece que esa no era la respuesta, porque la señorita Tamara se puso roja, no me dejó seguir contando cómo los vikingos atrapaban a los dragones, y me mandó castigado.

-Voy a hablar con ella, no debería castigarte por participar en clases, peor sería que te quedaras callado como el resto de tus compañeros – Decidí – Le voy a escribir una nota ahora mismo, tráeme la libreta! – Dije enojada. Sí, es cierto que Dan requiere atención especial porque se aburre con facilidad, pero no permitiría que lo castigaran por ejercer uno de los rasgos más bonitos de su personalidad.

Si era necesario lo sacaría del colegio. Lo educaría yo después del trabajo.

Pero qué haría con él durante el día? No me alcanzaba el dinero para pagar una guardería (y de todas maneras, Dan se veía muy mayor como para encajar en una).

Maldito sea el colegio! Si no fuera porque nuestras opciones eran limitadas…

TOC TOC TOC

-Están golpeaaandoooooo! – Gritó Dan innecesariamente, desde su habitación.

-Lo oí, no estoy sorda! – Dije parando la plancha en la tabla de planchar. Estos días Daniel parecía usar tres tenidas al día a juzgar por la cantidad de ropa que lavábamos.

-Abro? – Gritó corriendo hacia mí.

-No, eres muy pequeño – Le dije – Cuando seas grande vas a poder abrir todas las puertas que quieras.

- _Soy grande_ – Dijo ofendido.

-Más grande que una hormiga… - reí.

-Más grande que un saltamontes – Me siguió la corriente.

-Más grande que una semillita de mostaza…

-Más grande que un pony! – Exclamó riendo.

-No seas tramposo! Un pony es como doscientos kilos más pesado que tú! – Le dije atrapándolo y haciéndole cosquillas.

-No un pony Falabella, ellos miden como ochenta centímetros de alto… - Me informó.

-Sabes lo que le pasa a los sabiondos? – Le mordí el cuello y sople ruidosamente, y Dan chilló de risa.

-Se ganan los premios Nobel? – Preguntó todo inocente.

-No, les hacen calzón chino en el colegio! – Dije moviendo mis dedos perversamente, como si le fuera a hacer semejante cosa.

-Nooooo! – Gritó corriendo – Sálvenmeeee!

-Sí, eso, anda a esconderte con Tracy, y recuerda el calzón chino la próxima vez que quieras abrir la puer… - Dije girando el pomo de la puerta – ta – Resoplé.

No era posible.

No era posible.

No! Ahora no! Ahora que mi vida estaba comenzando a tomar un rumbo no!

Jasper me había encontrado.

Jasper…

Alto, hermoso y cabreado… Como siempre.

Bueno, en realidad ahora lucía más cabreado que de costumbre…

-Qué haces aquí? – Susurré y salí al pasillo poniendo la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Qué haces tú aquí? – Me preguntó gruñendo bajito. Sería sexi si él no fuera un maldito bastardo mentiroso, pero como sí lo era, sus sonidos eran simples amenazas veladas.

-Como habrás adivinado, vivo aquí – Dije levantando la barbilla. Al interior del departamento pude escuchar las risas de Dan jugando con Tracy, y si yo lo escuchaba, obviamente Jasper también – Y estoy ocupada, así es que dime qué quieres y lárgate por donde viniste – Dije tratando de sonar más segura de lo que me sentía.

-No me vengas con eso Isabella, deja de hacerte la dura, tú y yo tenemos que hablar y lo vamos a hacer ahora, antes de que te me vuelvas a escapar – Dijo acercándose mucho más de lo que me resultaba cómodo.

-No será antes de que tú vuelvas a huir? – Lo corregí – No te debo nada Jasper, así es que hazme el favor de regresar a donde sea que perteneces y ojalá que seas eternamente miserable con la bruja enana que tienes de esposa! – Traté de entrar al departamento.

-No sabes lo que dices, cálmate y hablemos, algo no está bien… - Dijo en un tono plano y sin matices, que evidenciaba más claramente que un gruñido lo que le estaba costando no destruir el mundo a su alrededor.

Me tomó del brazo y me giró hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera zafarme…

-Era el cartero? – Preguntó Dan abriendo la puerta y haciendo que casi me cayera de culo sobre el tapete de la entrada.

-Un mensajero cariño – Dije empujándolo hacia el departamento – Pero uno que trae puras malas noticias, así es que ojalá no regrese… - Fruncí el ceño a Jasper, pero él estaba enfocado exclusivamente en Dan.

Y cómo no, si eran dos gotas de agua, prácticamente un antes y un después de la misma persona, con la principal diferencia en el color de sus ojos, grises los de Dan, ámbar los de Jasper.

-…Danny si no te bebes el jugo de zanahoria no te puedo llevar a la playa, necesitas las vitaminas y el beta caroteno para adquirir un tono dorado fascinante tipo "Guardianes de la Bahía". No quieres parecer un cangrejo hervido, verdad? – Apareció Tracy con una bandeja con tres altos vasos de jugo anaranjado.

-No me gusta el jugo de zanahoria, me deja la lengua y los dientes naranjos – Dijo Dan arriscando su naricita – Hola – Le dijo a Jasper estirando su bracito – Soy Dan, te pagan mucho por dar malas noticias?

-…Para eso existen esos palos con cerdas en la punta llamados cepillos de dientes… – Rodó los ojos Tracy sin notar al vampiro entre nosotros. Esta era la pelea de todos los días – Por qué no nos ahorras problemas y… Papacito – Jadeó cuando finalmente su mirada se posó más allá del marco de la puerta. Dan y Jasper estrechaban sus manos. Mis universos colisionaban y ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

-Hola Dan – Carraspeó Jasper, recuperándose al menos lo suficiente para poder hablar – No, no me pagan lo suficiente, pero a veces conozco gente interesante…

Hice un gran esfuerzo por voltear la cabeza. No los quería mirar, y mucho menos quería ver a Jasper, que parecía boquear como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de articular una frase coherente, pero la situación era como un choque de trenes del que no podía apartar la mirada.

-Danny – Dijo Tracy suavemente después de recorrernos con la mirada durante unos incómodos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada – Por qué no vamos a la esquina por un helado? Después podemos pasar a la plaza…

-Puedo mamy? – Preguntó Dan mirándome con ojos suplicantes. El trato era un helado a la semana y él ya se había comido uno el día anterior.

-Mamy… - Susurró Jasper para sí.

-Si cielo, anda y cuidado con los chicos grandes que andan en bicicleta – Dije mecánicamente.

Dan se giró para ir a buscar sus cosas, pero fue detenido por la voz de Jasper, amable, cordial, y completamente fuera de personaje.

-Dan, tú debes unos ocho o nueve años, verdad?

-Noooop – Dijo Dan orgulloso – Tengo casi cuatro años y medio… - Anunció, y vio mi mirada horrorizada - O sea, no, me equivoqué, tengo ocho, o sea… Ups… Lo siento mamy! – Dijo a punto de llorar. Dan no siempre recordaba con quién mantener las mentiras que lo obligaba a decir.

-No hay problema cielo – Dije arrodillándome para abrazarlo. Le envié una mirada de advertencia a Jasper para que lo dejara en paz, pero Jasper obviamente no estaba en ánimo muy cooperador.

-Te ves mayor – Sonrió Jasper luciendo inofensivo.

-Mamy dice que tengo un poquito de progeria – Respondió Dan. Agh, trágame tierra! Todas mis ridículas mentiras saldrían a la luz.

-Progeria? – Repitió Jasper incrédulo. Dan ciertamente no se veía como un niño con progeria.

-Progeria es una enfermedad genética de la infancia extremadamente rara, que presenta el envejecimiento brusco y prematuro en niños – Dije sin inflexión.

-Bueno, entonces es un honor, nunca conocí a alguien que tuviera ni siquiera "un poquito" de progeria – Sonrió Jasper, sarcástico, riendo amargamente de una broma que sólo él conocía.

-Dan es especial – Dije desafiante.

-Ciertamente lo es – Concordó – Y Dan… Está tu papá en casa?

-Nooooo! – Rio Dan rodando los ojos ante tamaña estupidez – Yo no tengo papá.

-Y entonces cómo es que te tuvo tu mamá? – Preguntó Jasper agachándose. Los rayos que le mandé con la mirada fueron una vez más totalmente ignorados

-Una noche mi mamá tenía pena y pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz y luego se fue a caminar hasta que llegó a un huerto de repollos, y ahí estaba yo esperándola! – Afirmó Dan. Jasper me miró incrédulo, sin poder creer toda la mierda con la que había alimentado la imaginación de mi hijo.

Con razón me mandaban cartas de reclamo del colegio…

Y aun así, lo cierto es que me gustaba más mi historia de la estrella y el repollo que la verdad, esa verdad con el vampiro que me vio la cara de idiota, me dijo que se amaba, me embarazó y se fue.

-Había escuchado de niños que nacen en repollos – Dijo Jasper asintiendo casualmente – Nunca conocí a uno hasta ahora, pero sé que son muy especiales.

-Tú naciste en un repollo? – Preguntó Dan mirándolo directo a los ojos sin ni una pisca de temor o recelo.

-Por qué me preguntas eso? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Porque te pareces a mí – Dijo Dan encogiendo los hombros.

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de Jasper, pero se compuso rápidamente.

Miré a Tracy desesperada, pero ella no me prestó atención, porque estaba ocupada mirando a Jasper y a Dan de uno a otro, como observando un partido de tenis.

-Mamy, vas? – Preguntó Dan.

-No cielo, el señor y yo debemos hablar – Le dije besando su rubia mata de cabello y llenándome de su dulce olor.

-Cosas malas? – Preguntó.

-No – Dije de inmediato.

-Mentirosa – Me dijo cruzando sus bracitos – Y tú me dijiste que no se deben decir m…

-Adiós Trace – Dije cubriendo la boca de Dan antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata – Juega mucho y no te pelees – Dije besando la mejilla de mi hijo antes de empujarlo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, donde finalmente lo solté.

-Estás rara – Dijo Dan mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador.

-Lo sé – Admití.

-No quiero que estés rara – Afirmó.

-Cuando regreses voy a estar mejor, qué te parece si después de que te bañes empezamos un nuevo libro? – Propuse.

-Qué libro? – Preguntó.

-El que quieras excepto el de las arañas, que me da miedo – Le dije estremeciéndome de puro recordarlo.

-Te toca elegir a ti… - Recordó mientras yo sostenía las puertas del elevador a la espera de mi amiga.

-Qué te parece "El Pirata Garrapata"? – Pregunté.

-Quién es el "Pirata Garrapata"? – Preguntó Dan, curioso.

-El Pirata Garrapata era un hombre feroz y barrigudo que tenía una pata de palo y un garfio de acero en vez de mano. Era el terror de todo Londres. Tenía la nariz gorda y colorada como una berenjena y la cara picada de viruelas, le faltaba media oreja y llevaba un parche negro para taparse un ojo de cristal. Por lo demás, no era demasiado feo – Recité sonriendo. Realmente me gustaba el "Pirata Garrapata".

-Lo podemos leer en el parque? Ven con nosotros… - Dijo tirando de mi mano – Y me lo cuentas en los columpios.

-No Danny, ahora debo hablar con el señor – Dije forzándome a asumir de que lo mirase o no, Jasper seguía de pie junto a la puerta de mi casa, estudiando todo y a todos sin perderse detalle.

-Que venga – Dijo Dan encogiendo los hombros.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión – Dije antes de que Jasper pudiera decir nada – Tracy! Apúrate! – Grité exasperada.

-Ok, ok, voy! – Dijo mi amida poniéndose un sweater con la cartera puesta, y luego sacándoselo toda atarantada para acomodar su bolso.

-Tracy tú te sabes la historia del "Pirata Garrapata"? – Preguntó Dan mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

-No – Dijo Trace con una mueca – Pero te puedo contar qué pasó anoche en "Master Chef"…

Me giré lentamente para enfrentar a mi pasado.

De alguna forma estaba preparada para la furia.

También estaba preparada para los gritos.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para el dolor y la derrota que reflejaban los ojos de Jasper, y a pesar de que fue él quien me abandonó, por alguna razón me sentí culpable de tener parte en su sufrimiento.

-Siéntate – Dije señalando el sillón más cercano a la puerta. Sabía que como buen militar le gustaba proteger su espalda y conocer las vías de escape y posibles amenazas.

Él se sentó en silencio.

Y nos quedamos callados un largo rato, hasta que…

-Mierda! La plancha! – Exclamé y corrí a la habitación contigua a desenchufar la plancha que dejé encendida al abrir la puerta, sin pensar que me demoraría tanto.

Cuando me giré para volver al living, Jasper estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tenemos un hijo – Afirmó con voz baja y ronca, como testeando las palabras en su boca.

Me negué a hablar. No podía negarlo pero no quería confirmarlo. Danny no era más que un accidente para él, por lo que mi hijo era sólo mío… Yo lo tuve creciendo en mí, yo fui la que casi muere dando a luz, yo soy la que lo sacrificó todo, yo soy la que le revisa las tareas cada día, lo cuida cuando está enfermo o lo consuela cuando se cae en el parque o simplemente tiene pena.

Enchufé la plancha otra vez y me puse a trabajar en la pila de ropa que tenía pendiente.

-Bella… - Dijo Jasper acercándose.

Lo ignoré.

-Bella! – Gritó a mi lado.

Lo ignoré sintiendo como mis lágrimas se derramaban en la camiseta de Dan que planchaba, esa con el estampado de Kiss que le compró Trace en un concierto de la banda.

-Bella para, ya! – Exclamó arrancándome la plancha caliente de las manos y lanzándola contra la pared, donde se hizo añicos –Háblame! – Dijo apretando mis brazos con sus manos, y muy probablemente dejando marcas en mi piel.

Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. No estaba llorando, toda mi energía estaba concentrada en no llorar como una nena patética frente a él, pero es que simplemente no podía evitar que mis emociones se desbordaran y chorreara agua de mis ojos.

Esto no era acerca de mi amor de adolescencia o de mi patético corazón roto, esto era acerca de mi Danny.

Una idea terrible se me plantó en el cerebro…

Por favor no… Por favor no…

-Jasper no te lo lleves – Lloré finalmente, desolada – No me quites a mi hijo, por favor… - Sollocé, cualquier dejo de orgullo olvidado.

-Bella, yo no… - Dijo tratando de abrazarme, pero yo me revolví en sus brazos.

-Danny es todo lo que tengo… Por favor Jasper, por favor… - Traté de mirarlo a los ojos, pero las lágrimas lo hacían todo borroso – Él me necesita…

-No vine a quitártelo, ni siquiera sabía que existía! – Se defendió – Cómo sucedió esto?

-De verdad necesitas que te lo explique? – Pregunté recuperando un poco la compostura al saber que Dan se quedaría a mi lado.

-Sé cómo te embarazaste – Dijo fríamente – Lo que no sé es qué es lo que pasó después.

-Necesito un té – Dije dirigiéndome ciegamente a la cocina, mientras ordenaba mis ideas.

Preparé mi brebaje en silencio, y no le ofrecí nada a Jasper, porque lo único que podría beber en mi casa es a mí.

Me senté en el sofá y me cubrí con el quilt que estaba doblado sobre el respaldo, bebí un par de tragos de té negro y comencé a relatar sin inflexiones, lo más desprendida posible emocionalmente, porque el dolor no se había borrado, y removerlo era una tortura que me permitía sólo una vez al año.

-Después de la… Mi cumpleaños… Después de lo que pasó en tu casa, Carlisle me curó y Edward me llevó a mi casa. Después de eso nunca más te volví a ver – Bebí un par de tragos para disolver el nudo que apretaba mi garganta – Edward estaba raro, no me quería decir qué pasaba ni dónde estaban los demás, y yo estaba desesperada por verte, por cumplir con nuestro plan y escapar juntos, pero no obtuve respuestas concretas – Dije atolondrada - Yo pensé que necesitabas un tiempo así es que no te presioné, pero un par de días después Edward me llevó al bosque, me dijo que todos ustedes se habían largado sin despedirse, que se habían aburrido de mí y mi condición de humana, y que él mismo estaba terminando conmigo. No escuchó razones ni argumentos y me dejó sola en el bosque, donde pasé once horas perdida. Me encontraron en shock, catatónica y con hipotermia…

-Isabella, yo… - Dijo Jasper horrorizado.

-No me interrumpas! – Exclamé – Si quieres mi historia no me interrumpas – Dije apretando los dientes..

-Lo siento, continúa… - Dijo él sonando conciliador.

-Estuve enferma y deprimida, me costaba entender qué había pasado, cómo es que todo se había ido al demonio así, tan rápido, y como con los días no mejoré, Charlie amenazó con enviarme a vivir en Florida con Renee… Pero yo sabía que si me iba no los volvería a ver, y aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido, de que regresarías por mí, así es que para apaciguar a Charlie comencé a ir a La Reserva a visitar a Jacob Black…

-La Reserva… – Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, y yo asentí.

-Un día en el que estaba caminando en el bosque, me encontró Laurent, el nómade francés que se fue a Alaska… Venía como espía de Victoria, pero decidió que comerme sería lo más humanitario, ya que las torturas que Victoria tenía reservadas para mí hasta a él lo ponían mal… Pensé que había llegado mi hora, y no me importó demasiado, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente vi que Laurent retrocedía aterrado de una manada de lobos del tamaño de caballos que estaban detrás de mí. Los lobos me ignoraron, persiguieron a Laurent y desaparecieron todos juntos... Después supe que lo atraparon, lo destrozaron y lo incineraron…

-Los lobos regresaron? – Preguntó – Una nueva generación?

-Mi amigo Jacob resultó ser uno de ellos, y una vez que yo adiviné su secreto las cosas fueron bastante más sencillas... La Manada me ofreció su protección, al menos hasta que un día en el que Jacob me abrazó para saludarme, se envaró y comenzó a olisquearme, descendiendo hasta mi estómago… Daniel comenzaba a formarse y Jake pudo olerlo, lo que significaba que los demás lobos de La Manada también serían capaces de hacerlo… Así es como me enteré de mi embarazo…

-No te habías dado cuenta? – Preguntó Jasper.

-No – Negué con la cabeza - Mis ciclos nunca han sido demasiado regulares y en ese tiempo comía tan poco que un atraso de un mes bien podía achacarse a la anorexia nerviosa… Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza… - Dije tratando de mantenerme serena – En fin, Jacob se puso como loco, se enojó, me gritó y después dijo que debía huir antes de que La Manada se enterara de lo sucedido. Me abrazó nuevamente, me dio un calcetín lleno de billetes arrugados que eran todos sus ahorros, y me dijo que no quería saber nada, porque entre él y los demás lobos no había secretos… - Limpié mis ojos con una esquina del quilt - De La Reservación me fui a la farmacia, compré varios tests de embarazo y me fui a mi casa a realizarlos. Todos dieron positivo, lo que confirmaba que los lobos me matarían por cargar un monstruo en mi vientre…

Jasper gruñó, pero yo ni lo miré, necesitaba enfocarme en los hechos.

-Para resumir, empaqué todo lo que pude cargar, dejando la mayoría de mis objetos personales atrás, escribí una nota diciendo adiós a Charlie, y me fui a Portland, donde pasé la noche y los siguientes días en un motel. No quería circular en la carretera en mi camioneta, era demasiado vistosa, así es que contacté a un coleccionista que pagó bastante más de lo que esperaba por mi pedazo de chatarra… Supongo que Jake hizo un buen trabajo restaurándola – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Luego fue cosa de conseguir una identificación falsa, la que también conseguí por internet, y con ella me compré otro auto y seguí viaje hasta Reno, Nevada, donde conseguí trabajo como mesera… Debí cambiar de trabajo cada unas cuantas semanas, porque mi panza crecía a un ritmo inusitado, y después de cada jornada quedaba destruida, no solo por el trabajo, sino porque Dan requería alimentarse, y nada de lo que yo consumía parecía ser suficiente…

-Porque es mitad vampiro – Susurró Jasper. Su expresión corporal ya no era la de un hombre en control. Estaba despeinado, ansioso y sus manos se apretaban y desapretaban espasmódicamente.

-Un día me desmayé en el trabajo arrastrando una bandeja de platos conmigo, y mi jefe tuvo suficiente y me despidió. No lo culpo, nunca fui una buena mesera – Sonreí amargamente – Cuando salí de la cafetería con mis pertenencias en una bolsa, una chica joven se me acercó. La había atendido durante la tarde antes de desvanecerme, y ella se ofreció a ayudarme… Me dijo que podía pasar la noche en su hotel, ya que había dejado plantado en el altar a su novio y se había ido ella sola de luna de miel a Reno… Me dijo que sabía que yo estaba embarazada y que sabía que mi bebé no era completamente humano.

-Y tú aceptaste? Alguien te dice todo eso y tú decides irte a pasar la noche a su hotel? – Preguntó Jasper escandalizado.

-No juzgues lo que no conoces – Me defendí – Estaba sola, tenía miedo y estaba enferma, y ella parecía saber qué hacer a continuación, así es que pasamos a buscar mis cosas a mi motel de turno y nos fuimos a su hotel. En su habitación había dos camas tamaño queen y en cuanto me acosté, dormí como cinco horas seguidas. Cuando desperté, la chica, Tracy, estaba viendo "Sabrina, la bruja adolescente" recostada en la cama del lado, y había un carrito de comida cubierto con una tapa. Ella me hizo señas para que comiera y al descubrirlo vi que tenía varios tipos de carne, pescado y otras proteínas crudas. En cualquier otro momento me habrían dado asco, pero en ese momento se me hizo agua la boca.

-No es peligroso comer pescado crudo si estás embarazada? – Le pregunté.

-Por el "anisakis"? – Preguntó y yo asentí. No me interesaba criar parásitos intestinales que pudieran afectar a mi bebé - Sólo es peligroso si el pescado está fresco, los productos híper-congelados a menos de veintitrés Grados Celsius no tienen problemas, los parásitos no sobreviven por más de dos horas a esas temperaturas…

-Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunté tomando un bocado tentativo de ceviche.

-Discovery Channel – Respondió y se rio de algo que dijo el gato de Sabrina.

-No te lo tomes a mal – Dije – Pero quién eres?

-Patricia, pero prefiero que me llamen Tracy – Respondió y se acercó a llenar una mini tostada con mi ceviche.

-Por qué me ayudas? – Pregunté.

-Porque estás sola, y yo también – Dijo mordiendo su tostada.

-Tú sabes que algo no está bien conmigo, verdad? – Pregunté armándome de valor.

-No sé si algo está mal, pero sé que tienes un vampiro en la panza, eso no debe ser sencillo, y ya que no hay padre a la vista… - Se echó un trozo de salmón ahumado a la boca, y yo la imité, sin saber qué decir.

-Cómo sabes que no hay padre a la vista? – Pregunté por fin.

-Porque te matas trabajando, mientras cargas cuánto? Cuatro meses de embarazo? Eso en tu situación significa que estás a punto de reventar. Ningún hombre decente dejaría que trabajaras de esa manera si es que él puede hacer algo al respecto.

-Cómo sabes tanto? – Pregunté – Cómo es posible que sepas tanto y los altos mandos de los vampiros te hayan permitido vivir?

-Permitido? – Rio divertida – Ellos tienen suerte de que nosotras los dejemos vivir en paz! Soy una bruja – Dijo como si nada – O al menos mi familia proviene de una de castas de brujas más antiguas, aunque en mi caso yo nací sin más poder que el de mi encantadora personalidad…

-Brujas – Repetí escéptica. Ok, esta chica estaba loca. Le agradecería por la comida y el reparador descanso y me iría antes de que se pusiera a pintar pentagramas en el techo.

-No me creas si no quieres, siempre es más fácil aceptar que existen los vampiros y hombres lobos a la magia… - Dijo comiendo un cubo de queso.

-Hombres lobo? – Repetí.

-No sabías de ellos? Ups! Pensé que como evidentemente estás involucrada con vampiros… Bueno, supongo que los cambia-formas no siempre cambian en lobos, hay todo tipo de cambia-formas, pero los más comunes son los lobos, porque trabajan en manadas, no como los osos, ellos son solitarios y tienen mal genio, yo conocí a un par y créeme, no quieres cabrearlos en otoño – Dijo en un aliento.

-Tracy, me estás hablando en serio? – Pregunté aturdida por toda la información que me estaba entregando esta chica.

-Claro que hablo en serio! – Exclamó – O si no cómo sabría todo lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Y mi embarazo? Cómo sabes que no es un embarazo corriente? – Pregunté.

-Emites ciertas… Vibraciones, llámalo aura o energía, reconozco en ti a algo no completamente humano, y aunque nunca había estado en presencia de un híbrido he escuchado historias… - Respondió.

-Mencionaste que te ibas a casar… - Balbuceé tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mmmh, si, "iba" es la palabra clave… Es lo que mi familia esperaba de mí. Aunque no soy mágica, tengo mucha magia en mi sangre; además soy inteligente, fui a la universidad, y hay otros roles que puedo desempeñar en nuestra sociedad… Y como te mencioné, mi familia es rica e importante, así es que no les fue tan difícil conseguir a un idiota arribista con los apellidos correctos que se quisiera casar conmigo. El único problema es que yo no me quería casar con él, así es que en cuanto tuve un segundo a solas me monté en mi escoba y escapé a Reno!

-Vuelas en escoba? – Susurré impresionada.

-No! Tomé el bus! – Rio – Pero no sería fantástico? Come! – Me ordenó al ver que era ella quien se estaba acabando mi cena.

-Por qué me estás ayudando? – Pregunté.

-Porque desde hace días que visito la cafetería, y siempre estás ahí, sufriendo en silencio, exigiéndote hasta el límite, y cuando vi que te desvaneciste decidí que no es justo que te esfuerces tanto mientras deberías descansar, y que el bastardo que te hizo esto debería hacerse responsable, no sé de otras chicas embarazadas por un vampiro que hayan hecho más que comer y ver tele durante sus embarazos, mucho menos resistir jornadas de ocho o nueve horas de pie.

-Hay más como yo? – Pregunté.

-Claro, no muchas, los vampiros no se caracterizan por su control de impulsos y muchas son drenadas, pero por supuesto que los vampiros se acuestan con humanas, y si ellas se embarazan de sus hijos por lo general las convierten después del nacimiento, aunque no se mantengan como pareja – Me explicó – Simplemente como una medida para protegerlas de sus bebés.

-Protegerlas…? – Balbuceé.

-Tu bebé va a ser muchísimo más fuerte que tú – Dijo Tracy – En una pataleta te puede quebrar un brazo sin querer…

-Oh… Bueno, supongo que en mi caso no hay nada que hacer, el padre de mi bebé ya no está… - Dije.

-Bueno Pamela… - Dijo mi nombre falso.

-Isabella, Bella, ese es mi nombre – La corregí.

-Bella, mucho mejor – Aprobó – Creo que tú necesitas de mi ayuda y yo necesito a una compañera de habitación con la que no deba esconder lo que soy o lo que sé, a veces no soy muy discreta, sabes?… Realmente, me parece que fuimos jodidamente afortunadas al encontrarnos, no te parece?

-Sí Tracy – Dije acariciando mi estómago, esperanzada por primera vez en meses – Muy, muy afortunadas.

oooOooo

-No mamá, y dile a papá que no es necesario gritar, lo escucho perfectamente! – Exclamó Tracy mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-No me importa lo que hagan mis hermanas, no me importa porque yo no soy una bruja practicante!

-La lealtad a la familia un cuerno, ustedes me querían casar con ese asno sólo por sus conexiones en Europa…

-No me vengas con eso papá, a él lo único que le rompe el corazón es que ya no tendrá relación familiar con tu testamento!

-En serio? Me vas a desheredar? – Preguntó escéptica – Si eso es todo lo que tienes, bien! – Exclamó y cortó el teléfono.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté temiendo que a mí también me mandara al demonio.

-Ugh? Sí, sí, no hay problema – Dijo rápidamente.

-Si te desheredaron creo que deberíamos mudarnos a algo más pequeño y barato – Dije. Llevábamos cinco días en el hotel.

-Nah, no hay problema, este hotel está pagado por una semana, y además la que tiene dinero de verdad es mi abuela materna, no mi padre, y estoy segura de que ella nos va a ayudar, soy la que mejor le cae de la familia – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Llámala – Le dije – Salgamos de dudas…

-No, nana no tiene teléfono, tendremos que enviarle un búho…- Dijo casualmente.

-Un búho… De adónde vamos a sacar un búho? – Pregunté preocupada, pensando que probablemente tendríamos que asaltar el aviario del zoológico.

-Es broma, tonta, nana no tiene teléfono porque es medio sorda y no lo escucha! – Rio Tracy. Le encantaba tomarme el pelo y ver como yo caía cada vez. De ahí lo sacó Dan.

-Oh… Y entonces cómo lo hacemos? Nos vamos? – Pregunté.

-Tú no puedes viajar en esas condiciones Bella, tu vampirito va a nacer en cualquier momento y yo no quiero atender ese parto en la carretera a orillas del camino. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nazca y luego emprenderemos viaje rumbo al este.

-Al este… - Repetí.

-Claro, a Salem, dónde esperabas? – Respondió mientras se peinaba en el espejo, arreglándose el flequillo.

-A Salem? A Salem Massachusetts? No se supone que las brujas huyeron de ese lugar cuando comenzaron… Tú sabes, a quemarlas…?

-Los colonos no quemaron a casi ninguna bruja – Sonrió condescendiente - Nosotras siempre tuvimos más recursos prácticos y monetarios que los colonos, a quienes quemaron fue a esquizofrénicas, a esposas infieles, a las infortunadas mujeres que eran deseadas por el marido de las más puritanas, y en general a mujeres que se atrevieron a ser diferentes en una época en la que tener una personalidad equivalía a la posesión demoníaca.

-Y tu abuela vive ahí? – Pregunté.

-Sí, es donde se concentra la mayor parte de nuestra tierra y tradición, y además ella es quien administra el "Museo de la Brujería" de Salem.

-No es peligroso que ella sea bruja y exponga instrumentos relacionados con la brujería? – Pregunté sin poder creer que estuviera tomando todo ese tema en serio.

-Al revés, es un tema de relaciones públicas para que la gente tome consciencia y vea que los monstruos no fueron las mujeres indefensas quemadas en la hoguera, sino los salvajes que las pusieron ahí.

-Es cierto… - Acordé – Pero es terriblemente lejos, tendríamos que cruzar el país en auto con un bebé recién nacido…

-Ah no, de ninguna manera, nos vamos en avión – Dijo Trace.

-No tengo mucho dinero – Admití avergonzada.

-Yo tengo un montón – Se encogió de hombros.

-Y mi identificación falsa dudo que pueda pasar los controles de aeropuerto… - Agregué.

-Muéstramela – Dijo estirando la mano.

Abrí mi billetera y se la entregué.

-Tienes razón, esta licencia no es una buena falsificación… Pasa para el uso diario, pero no para los controles de seguridad más acuciosos…Te voy a conseguir una mejor. Mándame un correo con la foto y yo me encargo del resto… Voy a encargar una para mí también, no quiero seguir siendo Patricia Higgins, eeeew, quiero ser Tracy Ciccone! – Anunció.

-Ciccone? Italiana? – Pregunté.

-Ciccone, como Madonna – Aclaró – La reina de la reinvención! Y seguro que la habrían quemado por bruja si hubiera vivido unos años atrás.

-Y yo? Quién seré yo? – Pregunté.

-Te gusta "Anabella"? Así podrás seguir siendo Bella y no te confundirás tanto…

-Y apellido? – Pregunté.

-Ciccone, por supuesto, o no quieres ser mi hermanita pequeña? – Preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

-Tracy, por qué haces esto? – Pregunté por millonésima vez.

-Esto qué? – Preguntó haciendo muecas mientras se aplicaba un labial rojo sangre.

-Ayudarme, adoptarme… - Dije suavemente.

-Porque sí, porque te he tomado cariño, porque nos necesitamos y porque me muero de curiosidad por conocer a tu bebé, seguro va a ser especial – Respondió – Lista – Dijo lanzándose un beso al espejo – Irresistible?

Asentí.

-Bien, no me esperes despierta! – Exclamó y besó ruidosamente mi mejilla, dejando claramente estampado su labial.

-Ni aunque quisiera… - Respondí. Últimamente necesitaba dormir muchísimo – Nos vemos Patricia…

-Nos vemos Isabella… - Dijo y se fue.

oooOooo

Horas después, cuando Tracy regresó, yo estaba acostada en una poza de sudor y líquido amniótico, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no gritar para no alertar a los demás pasajeros del hotel.

-Bella! Por qué no me llamaste!? Estás bien? – Corrió a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza. No estaba bien… Para nada.

-Mierda! Me tendrías que haber llamado, la cita fue una mierda, y estábamos a menos de cinco cuadras de distancia!

Me limité a mirar el teléfono. Estaba a metros de mí, jamás habría logrado llegar hasta él.

-Te vas a tomar esto – Me indicó acercando un frasquito a mi boca – Te va a ayudar con el dolor, te voy a tener que hacer una cesárea – Explicó exponiendo los hechos.

Trace sabía hacer cesáreas? Lo dudé, pero no había nadie más a quién acudir…

Lo que fuera que había en el vial me hizo efecto y comencé a deslizarme a la inconsciencia, pero una plagada de horror y pesadillas, una en la que el dolor se convertía en algo que me desgarraba desde adentro, me hacía jirones y me volvía a armar…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que en medio del terror mis brazos recibieron algo… A alguien… Un montoncito de ropa, cálido, suave, que de a poco me fue devolviendo la cordura… Mi bebé… Mi bebé estaba bien…

Después de eso me desmayé. Trace dice que perdí demasiada sangre, y que mi cuerpo no estaba capacitado para un esfuerzo tan grande. Dice que cuando la hemorragia no se cortó pasadas unas horas del parto, fue a buscar ayuda médica, y lo único que consiguió fue un veterinario de animales pequeños, un tipo de baja calaña que claramente debe haber tenido líos con la ley y no le importaba romper las reglas.

El veterinario me visitó dos veces al día por una semana, tiempo durante el cual me debatí entre la vida y la muerte, sin saber qué era real y qué era un invento de mi febril imaginación. Era Jasper sólo un sueño? Por ridículo que suene, ese era mi mayor temor…

oooOooo

-…Y eso es más o menos lo que pasó – Le dije a Jasper abrazando mis piernas y apoyando mi rostro en mis rodillas.

-Y después? – Preguntó él.

-Después fuimos a Salem, y vivimos muy cerca de la abuela de Trace, para acompañarla hasta que murió. Como Dan aún no iba al colegio era más fácil que pasara desapercibido el hecho de que crece a una velocidad totalmente anormal… Después, supongo que Trace pudo haber decidido vender el museo y sus demás propiedades, pero optó por quedarse y contratar un administrador para el museo, porque consideró que debía seguir perteneciendo a su familia, aunque ninguno de los demás lo mereciera.

-Ustedes trabajan? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno, Trace estudió química farmacéutica en la universidad, así es que se instaló con una tienda de productos homeopáticos que ella misma fabrica, y yo… Bueno, yo seguí trabajando como mesera por un tiempo, trabajando de día y estudiando de noche. Hace un poco más de un año obtuve mi título… No es de una universidad importante ni mucho menos, es sólo la escuela nocturna, pero me permitió optar a un mejor trabajo, lo que a su vez me permitió dar una mejor calidad de vida a Dan.

-Qué estudiaste? – Insistió suavemente.

-Administración y finanzas – Admití. No es que fuera algo vergonzoso, es sólo que no era lo que habría imaginado para mí – Trabajo para el Gobierno Estatal, de modo que me puedo cambiar de ciudad periódicamente sin perder antigüedad laboral ni beneficios – Él asintió.

Era un trabajo de adulta.

El silencio nuevamente nos consumió. Yo no tenía más que decir, y él no sabía qué agregar.

Hasta que finalmente dijo las palabras que me temía…

-Isabella, aún tengo un montón de preguntas, pero la más importante es: Me vas a dejar conocer a mi hijo?

 **Vale, no se pueden quejar, este capítulo vino cargadísimo de información.**

 **No dejen de compartir conmigo sus teorías, se les quiere!**


	5. Chapter 5: Qué es lo que salió mal?

**Que emoción retomar esta historia, me gusta mucho y me daba pena haber tenido que dejarla por un tiempo. Este es el esperado Jasper POV que nos explicará qué salió mal. No dejen de regalarme sus comentarios, de verdad de verdad que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo en vez de ver Netflix ;)**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life.

 _The Turtles / So Happy Together_

 **Jasper POV**

 _ **Actualidad**_

 _ **Nashville, Tennessee**_

La vida de nómade en el circuito de lucha estaba acabando conmigo, así de simple.

Después de años de estabilidad física y financiera con los Cullen, de pertenecer a una "familia", me había ablandado, pero ahora me encontraba una vez más en las calles, prácticamente involucionando en el monstruo que solía ser.

Es cierto, ya no me alimentaba de humanos, pero eso era por fines meramente prácticos y egoístas: No quería lidiar con lentes de contacto ni compartir el terror de mis víctimas, no por lo que les estaba pasando a ellos sino por lo que producían en mí… Me importaba una mierda que los demás sufrieran, me importaba una mierda si el mundo entero estallaba en sangre y entrañas a mi alrededor, yo sólo quería seguir adelante adormeciendo el dolor de la mejor manera que tuviera a mano.

Destruyendo. Desmembrando. Ganando.

Mi tumulto interior había sido demasiado intenso, y por supuesto recurrí a la violencia para lidiar con él, y para horror de Peter y Charlotte me uní al circuito de lucha vampírica. No era nada tan organizado como los campeonatos humanos, sino algo más cercano al "Club de la Pelea", peleas ilegales en las que un montón de tipos veteranos se quitaban las frustraciones a fuerza de golpear a sus amigos y enemigos. A veces se encontraban dos buenos contrincantes y entonces sí las cosas se ponían serias, las apuestas eran millonarias y muchos participantes morían.

Por lo demás, en el día a día se corrían apuestas por fuertes cifras de dinero, y apostar por mi rival resultaba un ejercicio que desafiaba la lógica y la estadística… Yo no tenía nada que perder y mucha mierda con la que lidiar, por lo que sin importar quién se me puso al frente como contrincante, siempre salí vencedor.

De todas formas no maté a tantos como cabría de esperarse, simplemente porque en el circuito había "médicos" que atendían a los lisiados, fusionando extremidades y alimentando a los heridos, pero francamente no me habría importado acabar con todos… Si se atrevían a enfrentarme era a su propio riesgo.

Y por supuesto que en ese inframundo con la fama y el dinero llegaron las zorras, tanto vampiras como humanas, excitadas por los excesos, la fama y la adrenalina que les producía acostarse con una bestia como yo… A esas mujeres no les hice daño (al menos físico), pero las usé tanto como ellas a mí, convirtiendo mi vida en una seguidilla de perversiones dentro y fuera del ring.

Tuve tanto sexo (más incluso que en tiempos de las Guerras Vampíricas), que creo que de haber sido humano el pene se me habría caído por desgaste de material.

Y mis únicas reglas, por ridículas que suenen, fue evitar los besos, las caricias y los gestos románticos; nunca hacerlo más de dos veces con la misma mujer; y nunca sin un preservativo. No quería mi semilla en ellas, no quería penetrarlas sin una barrera que nos separara, y mucho menos quería saborear su saliva o fluidos… Eran todas meros receptáculos, y yo les importaba tanto como ellas a mí.

Y mientras, Isabella me dolía cada día, y cada día fui a mayores extremos para olvidarla, para demostrarme que me importaba una mierda que ella me hubiera desechado sin permitirme explicar… Y que lo hubiera elegido a él… Mierda, a él…

Peter y Char hicieron lo que pudieron por apoyarme, pero yo no estaba en un humor particularmente receptivo, y un día en el que Peter se volvió especialmente irritante, lo golpeé brutalmente, dejándolo malherido y con un par de extremidades de menos.

Al regresar y ver lo que había hecho a su marido, Char me atacó, y esa fue la primera y única pelea en mi vida en la que ni siquiera levanté las manos para defenderme. Si Charlotte hubiera decidido meterme un lanzallamas por el culo creo que hasta habría estado agradecido, cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir en esa agonía, en esa constante degradación física y moral… Ya no había nada prohibido, no había límites que no cruzaría, salvo los de la intimidad.

Me había convertido en mis peores pesadillas, en un ser asqueroso sin redención posible.

Y sin un lugar donde quedarme, me moví donde la acción me llevara, de pelea en pelea, hasta que tocó un evento de los importantes, que se desarrolló en Nashille…

oooOooo

 _ **13 de Septiembre**_

 _ **Cinco años atrás**_

Sólo unas horas, eso es todo lo que me separaba de mi nueva vida con Isabella…

No podía creer que todo lo acontecido fuera real, que ella me amara, que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí, y que todo fuera a pasar ese mismo día...

Llegué a la casa, me desnudé junto a la lavarropa y puse toda mi ropa en el ciclo rápido. No quería responder preguntas incómodas cuando la familia se dignara a aparecer.

Después caminé con calma hasta el baño y me di una larga ducha de agua caliente, lamentando perder la esencia de Isabella, que llevaba impregnada en mi piel.

 _Horas_ , me dije. Faltan apenas unas pocas horas para que Bella sea mi mujer definitivamente y ante los ojos de todos, por lo que quitarme su esencia era un pequeño precio a pagar por unas horas de paz hasta que Bella estuviera lista… Esta noche después de su cena con Charlie, ese era el trato, pasar su último cumpleaños con su padre y luego sería toda mía… Sólo mía…

No arruinaría la rara felicidad y plenitud que sentía tratando de lidiar con Carlisle y sus discursos de moral superior, con Esme y su eterno lloriqueo de mamá frustrada, con Edward odiándome y tal vez tratando de matarme (no es que pudiera lograrlo, pero el muy imbécil podía intentarlo, y si lo destrozaba Bella se molestaría conmigo), con Rosalie demostrando lo perra que puede ser cuando no está contenta con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, con Emmett inquieto y tratando de huir de Rosalie, o peor que todo lo anterior, con Alice en una de sus terribles rabietas, esas en las que rompía cosas y chillaba como un cerdo rumbo al matadero. Esas rabietas que te hacían pensar _"Ahá! Conque por eso la encerraron en un manicomio como humana…"_

En fin, eliminar evidencia física me pareció sensato en el momento… Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que vendría habría conservado mi ropa en una bolsa ziploc, como una reliquia, como una demostración física de que lo que tuvimos existió, que fuimos uno, que le hice el amor por horas y horas, y que fui el primero.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido…

-Jazzyyyyyyy! – Chilló Alice lanzándose a mí cuando me vio salir del baño cubierto sólo con una toalla amarrada precariamente a mis caderas. Ordinariamente Alice me evita cuando estoy desnudo porque a pesar de décadas de convivencia, la siguen espantando mis cicatrices y la violencia de lo que fue mi vida antes de conocerla, pero parece que ese día estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto mi deformidad.

Lo que venía debía ser grande para distraerla tanto.

-Hola Alice – Dije sin dejar de caminar hacia el vestidor.

-Volviste antes! Lo decidiste muy rápido, apenas pude verte cuando ya estabas aquí – Dijo sin bajarse de mí, como si fuera un bebé zarigüeya.

-Ajá – Dije dejando caer la toalla para calzarme los bóxer. Alice se reacomodó en mi espalda y la seguí ignorando.

-Tenemos tanto de qué hablar! – Continuó – Estábamos de cacería porque Edward necesita estar bien alimentado para esta noche…

-Qué pasa esta noche? – Pregunté picando su anzuelo y acercándome a la cama para depositarla sobre la colcha en lugar de lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación como hubiera querido hacer.

-Oh! No lo recuerdas? Es el cumpleaños de Bella! – Dijo saltando en el colchón – Le tengo preparada una fiesta y…

-Fiesta? –Interrumpí – A Bella no le gustan las fiestas – Además, una fiesta arruinaba nuestros planes de largarnos esa noche después de la cena con su padre…

-Claro, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años, ni tampoco es todos los días que te comprometes en matrimonio – Dijo saboreando el shock que sabía que me provocaría.

Terminé de calzarme la camiseta que tenía en las manos haciendo un esfuerzo consiente por no decapitarla, y me giré hacia Alice.

-Quién se compromete en matrimonio? – Dije con excesiva calma. Casi sin mover los labios.

-Edward y Bella, tontín. Esta noche Edward le entregará el anillo de su madre! – Aplaudió sin poder contener la emoción.

-Ajá… - Dije por decir algo. Por no decir "Sobre mi puto cadáver!".

-Sé que te cuesta estar con ella Jazzy, pero tienes que aprender, después de todo Bella va a vivir con nosotros y no la puedes atacar… - Dijo en tono condescendiente, como explicándole a un niño idiota el por qué no se debe comer sus crayones.

-No veo el problema – Le dije tratando de ganar tiempo mientras mi cerebro funcionaba a mil – Nunca he tratado de comerme a otro vampiro – Dije amarrándome los zapatos cuidando no romper los cordones de la ira.

-Bella no va a ser vampira – Dijo Alice – Edward la va a mantener humana…

-Y pretende casarse con ella? Para qué? Para amarrarla y obligarla a envejecer mientras en un par de años Edward parece su hermanito menor? A su hijo? A su nieto? – Estaba asqueado del egoísmo de Edward, la alcahuetería de Alice y la propensión del resto a permitirles hacer lo que se les diera la regalada gana… Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-No te metas en lo que no entiendes Jasper – Dijo Alice enfrentándose a mí con los puños en sus caderas y el ceño bien fruncido. A su modo supongo que resultaba intimidante… Si uno temía ser regañado y/o aburrido hasta la muerte – Edward por fin es feliz. Bella lo hace feliz.

-Por supuesto, hay que preocuparse del príncipe heredero y sus necesidades, cómo osé pensar en los daños colaterales de los caprichos de tu hermano favorito? – Pregunté – Cómo es que me atreví a pensar en la pobre chica que dices que es tu amiga pero a la que tratas como una mascota?

-Bella _quiere_ ser la esposa de Edward! – Chilló Alice – Y van a ser muy felices! Lo sé!

-Ajá – Rodé los ojos cruzando mi bolso en mi pecho – Voy a usar la moto – Agregué saliendo de la habitación.

-A Carlisle no le va a gustar, dice que llama mucho la atención! – Gritó Alice totalmente en vano. Yo ya estaba para entonces en el garaje calzándome el casco como una mera pieza de utilería – No hemos terminado de habl… - Y ya iba por el camino de ripio y no escuché más.

Llegué al colegio temprano y me ubiqué cerca de la entrada, en un oscuro lugar junto a los árboles que daban comienzo al bosque, y exactamente al otro lado de los lugares que mi familia tradicionalmente utilizaba, y me apoyé en la moto sin quitarme el caso, a esperar que Isabella apareciera.

Pero claro, primero apareció el Volvo de Edward.

Emmett, Rosalie y yo ya nos habíamos graduado el período anterior, pero Edward y Alice estaban cursando el último año, así es que se quedaron a esperar a Bella. Ambos sabían perfectamente que yo me encontraba ahí, pero optaron por ignorarme y murmurar entre ellos.

Tal vez asumieron que venía a reconciliarme o a seguir discutiendo con Alice, qué se yo.

Y finalmente pudimos escuchar a más de un kilómetro de distancia la camioneta de Bella acercándose. A esa hora ya la mayoría de los buenos lugares para aparcar estaban ocupados, así es que debió hacerlo a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada del colegio, lo que nos permitió observarla estacionar mientras cantaba en voz baja alguna melodía que sonaba en la radio, bajar de su vehículo deslizándose lúdicamente hasta tocar el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrar de un portazo sin molestarse con poner el seguro, y comenzar a caminar esquivando el barro y las eternas pozas de agua.

Isabella estaba contenta.

Yo la hacía feliz.

Y lo mejor, no estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido.

Sentí relajarse músculos que no sabía que había tensado, y me felicité nuevamente por usar el casco, así evitaba que se me notara la cara de estúpido que sin dudas lucía.

Me concentré en reforzar el bloqueo mental que mantenía a Edward fuera de mis asuntos y conté las horas hasta que todo estallara… Eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que en aproximadamente unas doce horas estaríamos de camino a nuestra nueva vida.

Qué ruta tomaríamos? Nos convenía ir hacia Seattle u Olimpia? Mmmmmh, tal vez nos convenía cruzar a Victoria, Canadá, para las primeras noches… Victoria era un buen lugar para hacer planes, comprar un auto y tal vez descansar por una semana o dos… Una semana ininterrumpida de hacer el amor sin molestarnos en ver la luz del sol… Sonaba excelente…

Además los canadienses, a diferencia de los nativos de Seattle, son terriblemente amables.

Pero divago… Una vez que Isabella estableció su ruta levantó la mirada y la dirigió sin vacilar hacia el aparcadero de los Cullen, encontrando la mirada intensa de Edward y la emocionada de Alice, y así como así, su tranco entusiasta, la sonrisa en sus labios, y aparentemente hasta sus ganas de vivir, se esfumaron.

Lentamente arrastró los pies hasta llegar junto a los Cullen, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice chilló

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella! – Y le entregó una caja cuadrada.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh! – Dijo Bella mirando para todos lados – No quiero que se sepa, recuerdas?

-Felicidades amor – Dijo Edward tomando su mano y besándola, como si nos encontráramos en una película victoriana o algo así. Supongo que es lo que él consideraba romántico. Yo por mi parte lo encontré soso, si Bella hubiera sido mí novia, le habría dado un beso que le habría hecho temblar las rodillas, pero si no lo hacía, mejor para mí.

-Hola Edward – Dijo ella incómoda, aún atenta a quienes pudieran presenciar estas demostraciones.

-Esta noche tenemos fiesta! – Dijo Alice sin bajar la voz.

Bella suspiró.

-Ya te dije que no quiero fiestas – Le dijo derrotada.

-Cuando quieres abrir tu regalo? Ahora o luego? – Preguntó Alice ignorándola y sacudiendo la caja frente a Bella.

-No quiero fiestas, no quiero regalos y no hay nada que celebrar! – Exclamó frustrada – Ya lo habíamos conversado…

-Claro que hay que celebrar – Rebatió Alice – No todos los días te haces mayor de edad…

-No quiero hacerme mayor, no quiero envejecer mientras ustedes se mantienen jóvenes por siempre y no quiero ser siempre la damisela en apuros! Agh, saben qué? Olvídenlo – Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del colegio. Este era un tema tan manoseado que cada uno podía recitar de memoria los argumentos del otro.

Bueno, no pude saludarla, pero al menos la vi. Eso era algo…

-Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Alice apareciendo a mi lado y tironeando mi manga.

-Tú que crees? – Pregunté sacándome el casco y levantando una ceja.

-Buscas problemas – Afirmó.

-Me voy, quiero cazar antes de la fiesta o lo que sea – Le dije encogiendo los hombros. Tal vez era cierto, estaba buscando problemas yendo al colegio – Nos vemos en la noche.

-Nada de eso – Dijo ella cortándome el paso – Necesito que vayas a Port Ángeles a recoger la vajilla que elegimos Esme y yo en el anticuario, y luego tienes que ir a Seattle a buscar el pastel. No vayas primero por el pastel porque de lo contrario vas a estar dando vueltas por Port Ángeles con él a cuestas y lo vas a arruinar…

-Por qué tengo que ir yo? – Pregunté retóricamente.

-Porque los demás estamos ocupados – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Bella una vez mencionó que le gustaba probar sabores nuevos, así es que encontré una pastelería llamada "Cakes of Paradise Bakery" que fabrica pasteles saborizados con frutas exóticas y decorados con flores tropicales. En Yelp tiene cinco estrellas así es que supongo que es buena…

-Ok, eso sería entonces? Busco esta pastelería? – Pregunté cortando sus divagaciones y mirando mi celular en busca de Google Maps. Si un pastel extravagante haría feliz a Bella iría Seattle sin quejas.

-No tontín! Esa es la fábrica… Esa pastelería reparte a otros lugares, y nuestro pastel es uno llamado "Pastel Arcoíris" y debes recogerlo en una tienda asiática llamada "Uwajimaya" en 5th Avenue South, en un mercado orgánico.

-Mercado Orgánico? Mierda! No encontraste nada más complicado? – Dije pensando en el aglomeramiento que me esperaba. No tendría donde estacionar.

-Queremos lo mejor, de lo contrario compraría un pastel en la panadería del supermercado – Dijo Alice.

-Eso es todo? – Pregunté.

-No, además te van a entregar una bandeja con canapés y otra con minibrochetas y botecitos de salmón ahumado. Recuerda llevar el cooler para transportarlos, porque tienen camarones y otras cosas sensibles al calor y no queremos una intoxicación alimentaria.

-Estás consciente de que sólo Bella puede comer, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Da lo mismo, ella tiene que comer y pedir cincuenta o cien vale casi lo mismo – Dijo – Estas son las boletas y vales para retirar las cosas, no llegues a casa después de las seis.

-Alice, haciendo todo esto no voy a alcanzar a cazar – Argumenté.

-Tu control es cada vez mejor y tus ojos aún no están oscuros, vas a estar bien. Anda, apúrate! – Me empujó.

Partí resignado. Si Alice decía que estaría bien debía ser verdad.

Fui a casa y le pedí su jeep a Emmett, ya que tenía espacio suficiente para guardar mis encargos.

Hice todo lo que Alice me ordenó, incluidas las respectivas siete horas de conducción en carretera (que estaban reparando por tramos) y recogí la loza, el pastel y la comida.

Volví a eso de las seis y media y Alice ya estaba trepándose por las paredes.

-Te dije máximo a las seis! – Me siguió mientras yo llevaba los paquetes a la cocina.

-Lo siento, aun no aprendo a tele transportarme – Respondí.

-Anda a cambiarte de ropa – Me dijo – Bella y Edward vienen en camino.

Subí a cambiarme de ropa y vestí lo que Alice había dejado dispuesto sobre la cama. Una tenida de niño rico digna de Edward que decidí usar como una última concesión a lo que fue nuestro matrimonio. Después de esta noche nadie volvería a dictar lo que podía usar o no. A Bella le daba lo mismo la ropa y no podía creer mi buena suerte.

Escuché a Edward estacionarse y bajarse con Isabella. Cruzaron algunas palabras y por lo poco que entendí Bella no estaba muy segura de querer entrar y enfrentar toda la atención.

 _La última vez Isabella, es la última vez. Dales lo que quieren para que te dejen en paz, en unas horas más seremos sólo tú y yo…_

Bajé y estaban todos en el living y Bella miraba para todos lados sin poder creer el despliegue de parafernalia que había a su alrededor.

Banderines de tela de colores decoraban las paredes, había una mesa lateral dispuesta como un pequeño buffett con las minibrochetas y canapés, rollos de arroz y pescado crudo que adiviné que serían sushi, y hasta un fondue con salsa de cuatro quesos.

Sobre la chimenea, un montón de platos de cristal y pequeños tenedores pertenecientes a la platería de Esme, y como pieza central, el pastel, decorado en franjas de colores y adornado con helechos y orquídeas naturales.

-Es… Es… - Balbuceó Bella.

-Sí…? – Preguntó Alice.

-Demasiado – Exhaló.

-Nada es demasiado – Susurró Edward contra su cabello.

Rosalie bufó.

-Ese pastel es precioso Alice, dónde lo conseguiste? – Preguntó Bella.

-Seattle – Respondió orgullosa – Es un pastel arcoíris, tiene biscochos de frutilla, lima y naranja y está relleno y decorado con guayaba, lima y fruto de la pasión. Tiene cinco de cinco estrellas en Yelp.

-Es increíble, gracias, a todos – Dijo Bella, y se atrevió a mirarme por primera vez, desviando la mirada de inmediato y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Regalos! Regalos! - Se interpuso Alice arruinando el momento.

-No era necesario que me regalaran nada… - Musitó Bella, incómoda.

-Este es de Emmett y Rosalie – Dijo Alice ignorándola.

-Y ya está instalado y no lo puedes devolver – Dijo Emmett mientras Bella desenvolvía la caja vacía de una radio para autos.

-Gracias Emmett… Rosalie – Dijo Bella suavemente.

-Y este es de parte de Carlisle y Esme! – Dijo Alice entregándole otro paquete.

-Gracias – Dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida, abriéndolo. Deslizó su dedo por el borde del papel y entonces sucedió.

Una gota de sangre.

Solo una gota de sangre fue suficiente para cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas.

Una oleada de sed más violenta que nada que hubiera experimentado me golpeó como un mazo entre los ojos, directo a mis instintos más básicos y elementales: La necesidad de beber, la necesidad de matar.

Por una fracción de segundos pensé que eran mis sensaciones y di un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a huir. Esto no habría sucedido de haber cazado como pretendía, maldita Alice!

Pero rápidamente caí en cuenta de que no era yo. Apenas el día anterior había estado en contacto directo con la sangre virginal de Bella sin más que un manejable ardor en la garganta. No había forma de que una gota me desquiciara de esta manera…

Y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba: Edward, su sed se disparó con la gota de sangre, y al ver mi reacción a su descontrol lanzó a Bella al otro extremo de la habitación para alejarla de mí, emanando no sólo su necesidad de proteger a su novia, sino mucho peor, de defender su presa.

Entonces fue que Bella chocó contra los jodidos platos de cristal que yo mismo fui a recoger a Port Ángeles, cortando su brazo con profundas laceraciones y sangrando copiosamente.

Y entonces sí que todo se fue a la mierda.

Edward perdió toda semblanza de autocontrol, y yo me lancé a detenerlo, chocando con su cuerpo y obligándolo a distraerse de comer para proteger su cena. No quería compartir.

Lamentablemente la familia estaba acostumbrada a esperar lo peor de mí, y asumieron que trataba de atacar a Bella, por lo que entre Emmett, Rose y Alice me arrastraron al patio mientras yo gritaba que no había control posible, que Bella moriría, que yo necesitaba regresar al interior de la casa, y que la sed era demasiada, hasta que Emmett me aplicó una llave que yo mismo le enseñé y me apretó el cuello hasta que no tuve aire en los pulmones para decir nada más.

Me pusieron en la tierra sobre mi estómago y me inmovilizaron mientras yo trataba contra toda probabilidad, de escapar de debajo del Emmett, que estaba sentado sobre mí.

Estaba tan alterado pensando que en ese momento Edward estaba drenando a Bella que ni siquiera fui capaz de usar mi don de manera eficaz, por lo que si bien hice que mis captores sufrieran un poco, no me pude enfocar lo suficiente para liberarme.

Traté de escuchar lo que pasaba en la casa, y acallando las conversaciones de quienes me rodeaban y esforzándome bastante, pude escuchar el latir de un corazón. Estaba viva… Bella estaba a salvo.

Y en ese momento salió Edward de la casa, luciendo como un ser sin esperanza, un ente vacío que se internó en el bosque como para nunca volver. Alice claro, lo siguió.

-Qué pasó? – Preguntó Rosalie a Esme, que escuchaba lo que pasaba en la casa desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Edward no pudo resistir la sangre de Bella, estuvo a punto de atacarla y Carlisle debió intervenir – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Ahora Carlisle está cosiendo las heridas de Bella…

Ante tamaño desastre nadie tuvo nada que decir, y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que Edward y Alice regresaron caminando a paso humano, totalmente compenetrados.

-Nos vamos – Dijo Alice, no como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-Qué? Adónde nos vamos? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, eso lo que nos pasa por meternos con humanos! Me gustaba este lugar y podríamos habernos quedado un par de años de no ser por esto… - Dijo Rosalie furiosa.

-Oh Dios! Edward, estás seguro? – Preguntó Esme llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Somos un peligro para Bella, no una teoría sino un riesgo real y constante. Pudo haber muerto simplemente abriendo su regalo de cumpleaños… - Respondió con voz vacía de toda inflexión.

-Además Bella no va a perdonar esto, no va a olvidar que trataron de cenarla en su propia fiesta – Aseguró Alice – Bella les tiene miedo, y aunque su naturaleza es gentil y tiende a condonar los errores de los demás, este asunto es totalmente distinto. Ella confiaba en nosotros y le fallamos.

-Por qué tenían que atacarla? – Preguntó Emmett tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Yo no traté de atacarla – Dije aprovechando que podía respirar – Yo traté de detener a Edward.

-Sí, por supuesto, sigue diciéndote eso – Dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-No es momento de discusiones – Dijo Esme – Es momento de actuar. Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Voy a ir a dejar a Bella a su casa – Dijo Edward aún sin demostrar emoción, aunque podía sentir claramente se desazón y desesperación.

-Nosotros mientras vamos a empacar – Dijo Alice.

-Necesito hablar con ella – Dije.

-Esta noche no – Dijo Esme firmemente, para variar – Esta noche ella necesita descansar.

-Además, es que no entendiste? Bella no quiere vernos, a ninguno de nosotros, siente que la traicionamos, y tiene razón – Dijo Alice.

-Pero si le explico… - Argumenté.

-Bella no quiere vernos! Por qué insistes en querer atormentarla? Déjala en paz Jasper, está aterrada de volver a encontrarse contigo y mucho menos conversar – Dijo Alice.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté fastidiado mientras Edward volvía a entrar a la casa.

-Porque lo he visto –Respondió ella tocando sus sienes y emanando amargura y decepción – No importa el escenario que me plantee, ella siempre te rechaza, la aterras, y nunca volverá a estar cómoda en tu presencia, lo que significa que nunca estará cómoda con nuestra familia. Al único que podría llegar a perdonar es a Edward, pero Edward la ama demasiado como para exponerla a nosotros por más tiempo. Él reconoce que fue un error involucrarla y viendo el futuro de Bella no puedo más que estar de acuerdo…

La camioneta de Bella partió y se fue, y yo no pude verla ni explicarle nada.

-Comencemos a empacar, debemos partir antes del amanecer, Edward se tendrá que encargar de despachar nuestras pertenencias a su casa en Chicago, donde podemos almacenarlas hasta que decidamos un curso de acción definitivo – Dijo Esme recuperando un poco el control sobre sí misma. Mientras hubiera cosas que hacer ella podría seguir funcionando.

-No me voy a ir – Afirmé.

-Jasper si tienes un mínimo de respeto por Isabella vamos a dejarla continuar su vida sin interferencia – Dijo Carlisle – A lo mejor con el tiempo los ánimos se enfrían y puedes pedirle perdón por tus acciones.

-Es verdad que me odia? – Pregunté a Carlisle, tal vez el único en el que realmente le creía.

-Lo dudo, lo primero que me dijo cuando comencé a curarla es que no nos odiaba, pero estaba muy asustada, temblaba como una hoja – Respondió.

-No me parece bien abandonarla – Dije sin convencerme, aunque sonaba lógico darle algunos días para calmarse si es que realmente estaba asustada… Podía darle unos días… Sería difícil, pero si era lo que necesitaba, lo que _todos_ concordaban que necesitaba…

Las visiones de Alice raramente se equivocaban.

Comencé a aceptar la mudanza como un cambio necesario. La familia se iría y pasado un tiempo yo los dejaría y regresaría por Bella, y nos largaríamos sin que nadie asociara nuestra huida con los Cullen.

Un corte más limpio para todas las partes involucradas.

Días… Una semana? Diez días?

Subí a empacar.

No me demoré demasiado, no era mucho lo que me interesaba llevar conmigo. Lo metí todo en las alforjas de mi moto y enfilé rumbo al norte, hacia Denali, donde nos quedaríamos unos días de visita.

oooOooo

Los siguientes tres días la familia entera funcionaba como si estuviera de duelo a la espera de Edward, que cuando por fin apareció estaba destrozado, emitiendo tal nivel de miseria que yo no soportaba lapsos de tiempo prolongado a su lado. Era físicamente doloroso…

Había llegado el momento de volver por Bella?

-Bella no quiere saber nada más de nosotros – Me dijo Alice después de regresar de una caminata por el bosque con Edward – No quiere más con los vampiros o lo sobrenatural.

-De qué estás hablando? Bella nos quiere como a su familia – Argumenté – Estamos aquí sólo para darle algo de tiempo, no?

-No hay ningún escenario posible en el que Bella y esta familia vuelvan a cruzar sus caminos sin que eso lleve al desastre. Volver por ella nos destruiría a todos – Respondió Alice, críptica como siempre que jugaba a la pitonisa, pero curiosamente, irradiando honestidad.

-Exageras… - Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar un modo de volver por ella, de asegurarle que la amaba, que jamás le haría daño… Ella tenía que escucharme, tenía que entender…

-Exagero? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, desafiante. No pude contradecirla porque sabía a ciencia cierta que no mentía. Sus palabras eran sinceras.

-No, supongo que no – Admití.

-Bella casi pierde la vida en manos que quienes amaba Jasper, sería estúpido de su parte seguir exponiéndose. Además hay otros problemas – Dijo.

-Más? Qué pasó ahora? – Pregunté rendido de antemano

-Basta con decirte que el gen lupino se reactivó y Bella está en su círculo de protección – Agregó Alice – Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos llegar a ella.

-Los lobos regresaron? – Pregunté interesado. Yo sólo había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca vi un cambiaformas en persona.

Alice asintió.

-No dejes que la culpa te consuma Jazzy, la familia está para ayudarte en esta recaída, con el tiempo te vas a hacer más fuerte, vas a ver – Dijo sonando medio entusiasta y medio condescendiente.

-No tuve una recaída, no traté de atacar a Bella, Edward fue el que… - Repetí como disco rayado.

-Ya está bien no? Estoy dispuesta a apoyarte, pero hazte cargo de tus errores – Dijo cambiando el tono, irritada – Todo este embrollo es tu culpa, asúmelo y no nos hagas las cosas más difíciles! – Exclamó. Y lo curioso es que ella honestamente lo creía. Cada palabra que salió de su boca era sincera… No supe decir si eso era bueno o malo.

-Me voy a cazar – Dije agotado. Agotado de ella.

Corrí por el bosque y cacé y seguí corriendo sin rumbo por un par de días. No parecía poder eliminar esa horrible sensación en mi estómago, ese nudo que anunciaba un desastre inminente.

Finalmente no pude resistir más la tentación y contra toda orden, consejo e insinuación, llamé al teléfono de la casa de Bella (ella es una de los pocos adolescentes que he visto que no usan un teléfono celular).

-Aló – Contestó una voz grave y cansada. El padre.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan, habla Jasper Hale, podría hablar con Bella por favor? – Dije en tono amable con mis mejores modales sureños.

-Hale? Como los hijos de Carlisle Cullen? – Gruñó.

-Sí señor… - Respondí incierto.

-Entonces déjame decirte que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija! – Exclamó – Ni tú ni ninguno de los tuyos!

-Disculpe pero no entiendo… - Balbuceé desconcertado.

-No les basta con el daño que ya le han hecho? Y luego abandonarla de ese modo! Uno esperaría que Carlisle hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo como padre… - Continuó.

-Entonces Edward… - Balbuceé.

-Edward nada, él no es el único culpable. Ustedes como familia destruyeron a mi hija y quiero que como familia se mantengan lo más lejos posible. No más llamadas, no más visitas. Déjenla en paz o van a tener problemas con la ley! – Dijo furioso y cortó la comunicación.

Quedé atónito.

Efectivamente Bella no quería nada de nosotros.

De ninguno de nosotros.

Tal vez lo que Alice dijo era cierto…

Tal vez…

oooOooo

Pasaron los días y Edward desapareció del mapa. Ninguno de nosotros supo dónde se fue, y Carlisle y Esme lloraban su ausencia.

Se suicidó?

Ah, si tan solo fuera así de sencillo…

Alice decía que no, pero tampoco veía su futuro, lo que nos dejaba mucho espacio para conjeturas.

Y los días se transformaron en meses, y yo ya no pude vivir la mentira. Presenté los papeles de divorcio a Alice y dejé a los Cullen definitivamente.

oooOooo

Vagué por semanas por el Estado de Washington rondando la Península Olímpica, tratando de evitar Forks y a la vez sintiendo que no podía vivir un día más sin volver a ver a Bella. Necesitaba que fuera ella quien me dijera a la cara que no quería volver a verme, necesitaba la certeza de saber que mi sacrificio de mantenerme alejado era por su bien y su voluntad, así es que me arriesgué a entrar al pueblo y fui directo al colegio, ya que faltaban sólo quince minutos para las tres.

Miré en el estacionamiento y no vi la camioneta, pero no me pareció raro que el pedazo de chatarra finalmente hubiera jubilado, así es que esperé.

Sonó el timbre y comenzaron a salir los alumnos, muchos de los cuales parecieron reconocerme, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse… Ninguno de ellos era Bella.

Me acerqué a Ángela, la única amiga verdadera que Bella tenía en el colegio, y tras saludarla, le pregunté

-Por qué no vino Bella hoy? Está enferma?

-Bella… Bella ya no está – Respondió mirando sus zapatos.

-Qué significa eso? Cómo es que no está? – Pregunté tomándola de los antebrazos y sacudiéndola un poco. Pude sentir su terror y la tranquilicé con mi don. Había varios curiosos alrededor, y los inundé con emociones que los hicieran más cooperadores, y volví a preguntar.

-Dónde está Bella?

-Se fugó – Dijo esa chiquilla insufrible, Jessica.

-Se fugó? – Repetí.

-Se fue de casa, escapó con Edward, tu hermano, cómo es que no lo sabías? – Respondió.

-Estaba en la Universidad – Respondí automáticamente – Estás segura de que escapó con Edward?

-No los vi con mis ojos, pero estoy bastante segura de que eso es lo que pasó – Dijo. No estaba mintiendo.

-Gracias – Dije liberándolos de mi influjo y caminando hasta mi moto.

No había más que pensar. No había un enemigo contra el que luchar. Bella hizo su elección y yo me podía ir muy a la mierda. Salí de ese pueblo lo más rápido que pude, no quería que los lobos captaran mi esencia.

Conduje a toda velocidad y no paré hasta Centralia. Si no hacía algo pronto para calmarme acabará con una ciudad entera… Y no sería la primera vez, mi pasado era oscuro y se veía cada vez más cercano.

-Peter – Dije marcando el uno de mi discado automático.

-Mayor – Respondió – Hace tiempo que no hablamos, las cosas van mal, no?

-Necesito ubicar a Ernesto – Respondí yendo al grano.

-Ernesto del Ejército de María? Ese Ernesto? – Preguntó asombrado.

-Conoces a otro? No contestes, sí, ese Ernesto – Respondí.

-Sí, nos lo encontramos hace un par de años… - Dijo Peter vagamente, alargando el asunto. No me quería dar la información.

-Cómo lo contacto Peter? Corta la mierda y responde, cómo lo contacto?

-Nos dejó un correo electrónico, pero no sé si seguirá usando el mismo… - Dijo Peter – Por qué no nos vienes a visitar? Ven, te va a hacer bien! Podemos bajar a Sudamérica y visitar ruinas arqueológicas, siempre quisimos hacer eso…

-Voy a entrar al Circuito Peter, lo quieras no. Si tienen ganas de apoyarme vayan a verme pelear, si no, no te metas – Le dije portándome como un auténtico cretino con una de las pocas personas que aún me importaban.

-Mayor…

-Ahora Peter! – Ordené, y como su creador no pudo más que obedecerme.

Y comenzó la degradación del hombre a la bestia…

Violencia, sangre y sexo, sin importar si era día o noche, sin importar dónde me arrastraba el circuito.

Y los años pasaron sin que nadie me matara como había esperado…

Estaba a punto d ordenarle a Peter que me decapitara y me lanzara a una hoguera, pero sólo saber el daño que le produciría hacerme algo así me detuvo.

Y los demás luchadores… Sentí que ninguno de los otros se merecía el trofeo que significaría acabarme, por lo que por puro instinto me empeñé en seguir viviendo.

Lo que me lleva a ese día en Nashville.

Cuando daba la casualidad de que se presentaba Patty Loveless en el Tennessee Performing Arts Center.

Tenía una pelea agendada, pero no era hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tenía varias horas que matar.

Y me gusta Patty, es auténticamente sureña, y tenía la curiosa convicción de que a Bella también le habría gustado si hubiéramos tenido tiempo… Tiempo para hacer cosas como una pareja normal... Cosas como compartir música, aficiones, horas de conversación bajo las estrellas, salir a bailar o a jugar bolos, no sé, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que no fuera el vacío, la nada que era mi vida.

Como era de esperarse no había asientos libres, pero no me costó nada convencer a una pareja que tenía un palco de que me regalaran sus boletos. Robar no significaba nada para mí, mi degradación moral era tal que ni siquiera lo computé como algo reprochable.

Para cuando me senté habían apagado las luces pero el show aún no empezaba, así es que me entretuve escaneando al público en busca de algo o alguien interesante. Tal vez hasta una compañera de cama por esa noche, quién sabe…

Mi mirada se deslizó por la multitud sin encontrar nada interesante hasta que llegué a las filas delanteras. En la quinta fila, justo al medio, una silueta que me cortó la respiración.

Era como Bella, tenía un parecido, pero a la vez no… Era diferente.

Las cortinas se abrieron y Patty apareció.

La chica se puso de pie para aplaudir mostrando un sexy minivestido de color marfil con lentejuelas en tonos de café, sin espalda. El vestido complementaba perfectamente su pálida piel y su largo cabello, e insinuaba delicadas curvas, más pronunciadas que las de Bella. Este era un cuerpo de mujer, no de adolescente.

Como sería mi Bella a estas alturas, si aún estaba viva…

No, no mía, de Edward.

El bastardo me ganó.

 _Gírate, gírate_ , le ordené con la mente. Sólo un poco, sólo para descartar mis ridículas fantasías.

 _Ojalá sea bizca y tenga cara de caballo._

Pasaron varias canciones que no escuché, atento a cualquier movimiento, hasta que la señora que estaba a su lado le habló, preguntándole algo, lo que me dio una vista perfecta de su perfil.

La baranda de la que me apoyaba se hizo astillas.

Isabella.

 **Apoyen mi retorno dejándome saber qué les parece!**

 **Fotos del pastel en mi Facebook.**

 **Abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rayito de Sol

**Hola a todas, este capítulo puede ser un poco tedioso en algunas partes porque es el punto de vista de Jasper respecto a su reencuentro con Bella, pero de aquí en adelante vamos a avanzar con un punto de vista por acontecimiento. De todas maneras hay harta información muy necesaria para comprender a Jasper y quién es en el presente.**

 **Espero les guste y me cuenten sus opiniones, buenas o malas, ya que son el combustible de la mente de los escritores, especialmente los aficionados. Si no me dicen nada no sé si debo continuar o congelar la historia y priorizar otras… Ustedes saben que lo que no me falta son fics incompletos!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _Pasaron varias canciones que no escuché, atento a cualquier movimiento, hasta que la señora que estaba a su lado le habló, preguntándole algo, lo que me dio una vista perfecta de su perfil._

 _La baranda de la que me apoyaba se hizo astillas._

 _Isabella._

 **Capítulo 6**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

 _Give me a reason / Pink_ _feat. Nate Ruess_

 **Jasper POV**

 _ **La noche del 13 de Septiembre**_

El resto del concierto fue una tortura entre el deseo de correr a ella y el estratégico instinto adquirido de observarla, de tantear terreno antes de aproximarme a ella. Estaba sola? Al parecer sí, y me extrañó. A ella no le gustaba particularmente la música country, nunca la vi escucharla salvo por _aquella_ vez… Nuestra primera vez, en que estuvo sonando mi estación de radio favorita todo el tiempo.

Tocando sólo country, asociando ese género a mis más bellos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Tendría eso algo que ver con su presencia en este concierto? Difícilmente. No podía ser tan presuntuoso, debía haber otra razón.

Además lo que verdaderamente era raro es que ella estuviera sola, especialmente vestida de esa forma… Se veía tan sexi, tan mujer, tan segura en su propio cuerpo…

Seguro estaba vestida así para alguien más, y ese pensamiento casi me hace lanzar los asientos del palco a la platea de pura rabia.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, sentía tantas cosas a la vez, que no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer primero una vez que la arrastrara fuera del teatro: Si besarla pidiéndole perdón, o gritarle hasta el cansancio por todo lo que sufrí sin ella.

Pero entonces el destino decidió por mí, y Patty cantó su canción más famosa, "Blame It On Your Heart", y Bella se levantó de su asiento junto a gran parte del público para corear las letras.

"… _Bueno, todo lo que quería era ser la única_

 _Y todo lo que logré fue quedarme sola_

 _Ahora el sueño se ha acabado_

 _Porque fallaste la prueba_

 _Hey culpa a tu mentiroso, embaucador, frío y muerto,_

 _Tramposo e hipócrita,_

 _Maltratador, corazón amante…"_

Y en ese momento la postura completa de Isabella cambió a algo mucho más frágil y dejó de corear las letras con todos los demás, aunque su boca las siguió modulando, y se volvió a sentar agachando la cabeza.

No pude ver su expresión, y ella estaba demasiado lejos y entre demasiada gente como para poder percibir sus emociones, pero al verla sacar un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso y limpiarse delicadamente las lágrimas, no tuve demasiado que interpretar.

Bella estaba herida.

Se sentía identificada.

Porque juntos construimos un sueño.

Y le fallé.

Y se quedó sola.

 _Tenía_ que ser acerca de nosotros, _tenía_ que ser, y si aún le duele es que aún le importo, no?

Sentí renacer la esperanza que creí muerta para siempre, y la suprimí como pude.

Encontrarla no significaba quedármela. _Bella no es una cosa, no te la puedes robar_ … Aunque la idea suena jodidamente bien.

Una vez terminado el concierto la vi apresurarse hacia una de las salidas auxiliares, y yo corrí hacia mi salida al exterior para ver cómo y hacia dónde se dirigía ella. La recogería alguien? Por qué estaba en Nashville? Por qué justamente cinco años después de _aquel_ día?

La avenida frente al teatro era un desastre de gente y autos, pero ella ni se inmutó y cruzó la calle con toda calma hacia la vereda del frente, y comenzó a caminar.

Caminar!

Como si anduviera en Jeans y zapatillas.

Como si estuviera en Forks.

Como si no estuviera luciendo ese puto vestido que insinuaba todo lo que no mostraba...

Ese no era un vestido para usarse en la calle!

En una cita, trasladándose en auto tal vez, pero no para pasear por los callejones de mala muerte de Nashville!

La seguí más de cerca, listo para actuar, consciente de que estaba mal espiarla, pero totalmente despreocupado de las implicaciones morales. Bella es lo único que recuerdo haber amado en la vida, y volver a verla después de tanto tiempo no era menos que un milagro. Mi conciencia y buenos modales se podían ir muy a la mierda.

Y entonces ella se metió a un pequeño negocio que resultó ser una heladería, y comenzó a probar distintos sabores de helado mientras conversaba amenamente con los dependientes.

Bufé moviendo la cabeza.

Por supuesto que una heladería es donde ella iría después de un concierto.

No a un bar, no a cenar. Oh no! Para ella un enorme barquillo doble a altas horas de la noche, muchas gracias.

Luego le pidió a una de las chicas que atendía el lugar que le tomara una foto, y la envió a alguien con un mensaje.

Y entonces se reacomodó el pañuelo que cubría sus hombros, salió de la heladería, y siguió caminando con toda calma mientras lamía su helado, ignorando las decenas de miradas masculinas de las que era objeto y la lujuria que provocaba a su paso.

Supe con certeza que en cualquier momento yo tendría que intervenir, ya que varios de esos tipos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos o eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tratar de tocarla, y entonces yo debería destrozarlos, y ella probablemente se molestaría conmigo si salpicaba de entrañas su sexy vestido y sus zapatos.

Pero para bien o para mal, fue Bella tomó la decisión por mí al tratar de acortar camino por un mal iluminado callejón ubicado entre dos edificios de departamentos, y detrás de ella dos pseudo vaqueros decidieron seguirla para jugar un rato con una presa fácil…

Está de más decir que yo no lo iba a permitir, aunque bien que le serviría a Isabella pasar un susto para aprender la lección de no exponerse innecesariamente.

Cómo diablos había sobrevivido hasta ahora siendo tan distraída?

Ataqué a los tipos con auténtico terror, haciéndolos sentir que lo que hubiera en el callejón era el material del que están hechas sus pesadillas, y una vez que estuve seguro de que se habían largado, decidí que ser voyerista simplemente no es lo mío y me paré en la calle más adelante, exactamente frente ante ella.

Bella caminaba disfrutando su helado con expresión soñadora y la mirada perdida en el infinito, y me dio más rabia aún el ver que ni siquiera estaba atenta a sus alrededores inmediatos.

Pensé en mil formas de acercarme, mil maneras de saludarla, pero cuando por fin abrí la boca fue sólo para decir

-Qué mierda haces caminando en un barrio como este y en esa facha? – Agh! Mierda! Debía tratar de activar mi filtro verbal, este no era el reencuentro que había imaginado.

Más encima casi la maté del susto, ella no estaba consciente de que hubiera alguien frente a ella y literalmente casi choca conmigo.

Su corazón se disparó y pude percibir un atisbo de alegría y un montón de miedo y angustia. Se puso un poco verde y pareció a punto de desmayarse, pero resistió y comenzó a mirar para todos lados.

-Qué…? – Dijo ahogada e incrédula.

-Pregunté… Qué mierda haces caminando en un barrio como este en esa facha? – Aclaré en un gruñido. Todavía sin usar el filtro.

Ese gruñido pareció volverla a la realidad, porque de inmediato levantó la barbilla, sacó pecho y lució orgullosa el escote que yo no había tenido el placer de conocer.

-Estoy trabajando – Dijo muy seria – Aquí recibo a mis clientes y esa de ahí es mi oficina – Dijo apuntando un asqueroso muro en un sector oscuro, manchado de grafitis y apestando a orina.

-No es gracioso Isabella – Gruñí otra vez.

Bueno, en realidad sí lo era, un poco, pero no en ese momento.

Casi quería que volviera a temerme. Al menos cuando me temía me cuasi respetaba…

-Me ves riéndome? – Preguntó tratando de rodearme para seguir su camino. Como si yo no fuera nada más que un buzón parlante… Nada más que un obstáculo que se interponía para llegar a donde fuera que se dirigía.

-No te vas a ninguna parte – Dije agarrando su brazo con más fuerza de la debida, y le hice daño sin querer.

Es que ella me sacaba de quicio y no calculé! Ella no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros y luego ignorarme. No podía!

Se encogió de dolor y la solté de inmediato maldiciéndome. Yo conocía perfectamente los límites del cuerpo humano. Cogía con zorras humanas al menos una o dos veces a la semana cuando estaba en El Circuito, pero la cosa es que ninguna de ellas me afectó nunca a nivel emocional. Ninguna me descolocó. Ninguna me sacó de mis casillas. Con ninguna perdí la cabeza. Sólo con Bella.

Tendría que estar más atento a mi propia fuerza.

Y de pronto una intensa oleada de pánico. No era miedo, era terror, desesperación, una profunda tristeza y curiosamente, resignación.

-Jasper por favor – Susurró con los ojos muy abiertos – Por favor, no me mates aquí… O si me matas… Podrías pretender que sufrí un accidente? Hay gente en mi vida… Gente que sufriría mucho si desaparezco y me tienen que empezar a buscar…

-No te voy a matar! – Exclamé ofendido – Te estoy diciendo justo lo contrario, que es peligroso que camines en esa facha por lugares como este – Dije tratando de conservar la calma.

-Entonces qué haces aquí? – Preguntó tratando de que no se le notara que aún me temía.

-Te vi en el teatro – Respondí honestamente. No veía el beneficio de mentir – Estaba ocupando uno de los palcos y te vi.

-Y me seguiste – Afirmó.

Asentí.

-Por qué? Por qué ahora?- Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Porque antes no sabía dónde estabas, te perdimos la pista poco después de irnos de Forks – Respondí. A qué estaba jugando Isabella? Ella lo sabía perfectamente. Ella sabía cómo encontrarnos, pero se negó a escucharme.

-No! No… No lo menciones, sí? No me gusta hablar de ese lugar – Dijo otra vez angustiada, cubriéndose los oídos, y a punto de llorar.

-Qué te pasó, Isabella? – Susurré. Tanta aversión, tanta angustia, no era normal...

-Que qué me pasó? En serio? Tú me lo preguntas? Precisamente tú? – Preguntó nuevamente indignada. Sus emociones eran una montaña rusa, como siempre.

-Bella… - Le dije suavemente tratando de entender su sufrimiento.

-Ya no soy Bella – Gruñó, y de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que dijo – Quieres saber qué me pasó, Jasper? Me pasaste tú! Me pasó que me enamoré como una idiota, me pasó que creí en ti, me pasó que traicioné a un hombre bueno, que me amaba a cambio de lo que fuera que tú estuvieras dispuesto a ofrecer. Me pasó que en lugar de abandonarme después de obtener lo que querías como un bastardo cualquiera, trataste de matarme como un bastardo psicópata. Me pasó que ese hombre bueno me dejó junto a toda su familia, dejándome sola y desprotegida ante amenazas como Laurent y Victoria. Me pasó Jasper, que lo arruinaste todo y nunca miraste atrás para pensar en el daño que causaste. Debiste matarme, sabes? A la larga habría resultado mucho más compasivo… No sé para qué me molesto en decirte nada, supongo que no te importa un pepino qué es lo correcto o no, después de todo eres el gran Mayor Whitlock, no? – Estaba lívida de rabia. Estaba furiosa y herida y creía cada palabra de lo que me dijo.

Algo no encajaba…

-Isabella, ya basta! – Exclamé.

-Déjame, sí? No deberíamos habernos cruzado, ese nunca fue el plan, y si me viste debiste correr en la dirección opuesta. Yo nunca lo habría sabido y habría podido volver a casa en paz – Dijo mirando sus pies envueltos en un par de zapatos de tacón que nunca imaginé que ella usaría libremente.

-Dijiste que hay gente… Gente que te extrañaría si desaparecieras – Dije ignorando todo lo que no me interesaba. No importaba si "no debía" cruzarme con ella. Ya lo había hecho y no me arrepentía – Quiénes son? Tienes… Tienes un hombre en tu vida? – En mi mente repetí como un mantra _Por favor que no, por favor que no, por favor que no… …_

Mi sanidad tiene un límite y creo que ese límite es la confirmación de lo que he adivinado todos estos años.

Ella y alguien más.

Edward?

No me pareció. Edward no la habría dejado ir a un concierto sola, y menos luciendo así.

-No es tu problema – Dijo desafiante – Tú tomaste tus decisiones hace tiempo, no tienes derecho a meterte en las mías.

Abrí la boca para decirle que yo no tomé ninguna puta decisión, que todas las decisiones fueron tomadas por mí, pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono con una canción insoportablemente dulce.

"… _Tu eres mi rayo de sol_

 _Mi único rayo de sol_

 _Tú me haces feliz cuando el cielo es gris_

 _Nunca sabrás, cariño_

 _Cuanto te amo,_

 _Por favor no me quites mi rayo de sol…"_

Bob Dylan y Johnny Cash cantando "You Are My Sunshine"... Quién mierda era el "Rayito de Sol" de su vida? Bella nunca me pareció la clase de persona que usa ridículos sobrenombres y diminutivos, esa era el área de experticia de Alice.

Una oleada del amor más puro e incondicional me invadió, pero duró sólo un par de segundos. Luego Bella se cerró como una ostra.

La música murió en el primer párrafo y Bella suspiró aliviada.

-No vas a contestar? – Pregunté tratando de contenerme para no tomarla de los tobillos, ponerla de cabeza y sacudir información de ella. Obviamente jamás la golpearía, pero en los últimos años mi respuesta primaria a cualquier problema había sido siempre la violencia.

Crucé los brazos empuñando mis manos y esperé.

-No, no es nada importante – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Mentira.

Ni siquiera necesitaba mi don para saberlo.

-Siempre fuiste la peor mentirosa – Afirmé entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y tú el mejor, pero qué importa a estas alturas? – Respondió sin perder un segundo.

Y entonces, "You Are My Sunshine" otra vez. Mierda. Mierda!

-Parece urgente – Dije desafiante. _Atrévete a decir lo contrario._

-No lo es – Dijo forzándose a parecer calmada, pero luciendo más culpable que otra cosa.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté tratando de sonar razonable.

-Porque es la manera que tiene de textear él – Dijo levantando las manos exasperada.

-Él… - Dije. Me atraganté y el esfuerzo de mantener la calma fue inmenso y Bella asintió asustada. En estricto rigor, creo que cualquiera se habría asustado de estar en esa situación. Seguro que yo estaba proyectando todo tipo de promesas de violencia y devastación.

-Un _él_ al que le dedicas justamente esa canción… Un _él_ que te hace latir el corazón con fuerza y que trae color a tus mejillas pálidas por tu encuentro conmigo, un _él_ que de solo imaginarlo te llenas de tanto amor que te olvidas del miedo que te da estar en un callejón oscuro conmigo o el dolor que te causé… El hombre que te llama no es cualquiera Isabella… No lo es… - Dije súbitamente exhausto.

Joder! Esto no podía continuar. Para qué seguir? Yo no podía continuar existiendo así eternamente, viviendo para matar, no por necesidad, sino porque era lo más autodestructivo que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Además las dudas respecto a Bella habían sido disipadas y con ellas cualquier incentivo para seguir con vida…

Al día siguiente sería mi siguiente pelea y caí en cuenta de que simplemente no tenía ganas de luchar más.

 _Nunca más_.

Tal vez mi contrincante de turno, Horace, sería quien se quedara con los honores que le brindaría vencerme y matarme. Bien por Horace, que al menos era fraccionalmente más decente que los demás hijos de perra del Circuito, al no llevar tanto tiempo luchando en la arena.

Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

"… _Tu eres mi rayo de sol_

 _Mi único rayo de sol…"_

Sonó su teléfono otra vez.

Lo ignoro.

-Por la mierda Bella! Quieres contestar ese aparato de una buena vez? – Exclamé ya al límite de mi paciencia. Al límite de todo. Me debatía por segundos entre la rabia y la indolencia, entre luchar hasta la última instancia y rendirme por completo.

Sin decir nada, ella sacó su celular, lo desbloqueó y leyó sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Leyó el primer mensaje y resopló reprimiendo una carcajada.

Siguió leyendo.

Levantó las cejas, incrédula.

-Algo interesante? – Pregunté apretando los dientes y enderezándome en una postura militar pensada para parecer intimidatoria.

-Los koalas pueden vivir toda su vida sin tomar agua – Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. Me estaba jodiendo?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Una libre y verdadera carcajada.

Quien fuera que le escribía aparentemente la hacía feliz.

-Qué? – Ladré.

-Mi cerdo se llamará "Napoleón" – Contestó mientras respondía los mensajes.

-Te ves bien… - Le dije conciliadoramente, pensando que nuestras últimas palabras debían ser positivas - Eres feliz? – Pregunté.

-Yo… No lo sé… Tanto como es posible, supongo… - Respondió insegura.

-Me alegro por ti… - Dije honestamente. Yo la quería feliz y tanto mejor si era conmigo, pero la verdad es que la amaba lo suficiente como para no desearle jamás un destino parecido al mío, amor eterno no correspondido.

Ella relajó su rostro y sonrió un poco.

-Dile a ese tipo que si no te trata bien se las va a ver conmigo – Agregué porque no me pude contener. Debía destilar un poco de veneno a través de mi media sonrisa.

-No Jasper – Me dijo tensándose nuevamente.

-No? No qué? – Pregunté desconcertado.

-No, no tienes derecho a amenazar a nadie, y mucho menos considerando que nadie nunca me va a volver a hacer tanto daño como el que me hiciste tú – Dijo calmada, deliberadamente. Honestamente.

Su dolor era tan profundo como el mío, qué pasó entonces? Si aún le dolía así es porque me amó en igual medida, no?

-Bella… - Dije suavemente.

-Adiós Jasper – Dijo de pronto e hizo señas a un taxi. El taxi se detuvo de inmediato y yo no tuve más alternativa que dejarla ir a menos que quisiera armar un escándalo sobrenatural.

Estaba listo para correr tras el auto, pero Bella cometió un error que demostró lo fuera de práctica que estaba en cuanto a vampiros se refiere.

-Buenas noches, al Hutton por favor – Dijo al taxista apenas cerró la puerta del auto.

 _Isabella, Isabella, ya no volveré a perderte la pista._ No hasta haber aclarado cada punto, cada duda. Por qué me acusaba de abandonarla cuando todo el poder lo tuvo siempre ella?

Comencé a caminar hacia el Hutton tranquilamente. Tenía toda la noche.

oooOooo

Conseguir la dirección de Isabella fue sorprendentemente sencillo, lo que fue un poco más difícil fue dar con su nueva identidad. Afortunadamente uno de los botones que estaba de turno pudo reconocer su descripción, y utilizando mi don para hacer a los empleados del hotel más cooperadores y una buena propina para hacerlos agradecidos, me dijeron que mi Isabella es ahora Anabella Ciccone, y que vive en Salem Massachusetts.

Me dieron un número de teléfono y una dirección.

Bella seguro escaparía de Nashville lo antes posible, pero ya no era importante.

Sabía dónde encontrarla. Lidiaría con mis obligaciones y luego iría por ella.

oooOooo

La pelea del domingo fue un asunto de un salvajismo inusitado. Generalmente lucho apelando interiormente a la falta de escrúpulos del monstruo que alguna vez fui y al dolor y frustración que sufrí al perder a Isabella. Memoria emotiva.

Pero en esta ocasión no necesité apelar a nada. Estaba genuinamente cabreado, confundido, dolorosamente enamorado de una mujer que parecía no querer nada conmigo, y empezando a dilucidar la telaraña de mentiras superpuestas tejidas por Alice.

Si el asunto era como comenzaba a sospechar, la muy hija de puta lo pagaría con su vida.

El pobre de Horace que nada tenía que ver pagó con su vida.

Y luego Luciano.

Y luego Andree.

Y Antoine.

Y habría seguido matando bastardos uno tras otro a medida que ingresaban al ring, pero Ernesto dijo que ya estaba bueno, que se estaba quedando sin luchadores para continuar el tour, y que ya era lo suficientemente complicado conseguirme contrincantes sin la necesidad de que yo los desmembrara en trocitos tan pequeños que era virtualmente imposible volverlos a armar.

Ignoré sus lloriqueos, tomé mi dinero cuidando de no mancharlo con el veneno que prácticamente me cubría y me despedí gruñendo que volvería cuando hubiera solucionado un asunto personal.

Ernesto me siguió reclamando teatralmente que no podía hacerle eso, que yo ya estaba anunciado para las siguientes peleas, y que si me largaba así como así mucha gente importante se molestaría porque había fuertes sumas de dinero invertido en el complejo sistema de apuestas.

Le respondí que llevaba más de cuatro años luchando sin descanso, y que si necesitaba tomarme unos días, me tomaría todos los putos días que necesitara, y que si no le gustaba podía ir buscando a quien le desencajara la cabeza del culo, que es donde se la metería después de decapitarlo.

Sobra decir que después de eso me deseó buena suerte en lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

oooOooo

Fui a mi hotel, me duché y me puse ropa limpia, hice check out y tomé el primer avión que encontré rumbo a Salem, haciendo dos malditas conexiones.

Al llegar a mi destino le di al taxista de aeropuerto la dirección que había obtenido del personal del hotel, y después de un trayecto que se me hizo eterno, me dejó frente a un grupo de edificios de departamentos de ocho pisos. Era claramente una zona de clase media-trabajadora, pero se notaba que los edificios estaban relativamente bien mantenidos y sin graffiti en las paredes.

Al centro del complejo había un pequeño parque con un área verde un poco a maltraer, donde había algunas bancas y un par mesas en obra con tableros de ajedrez, donde jugaban dos ancianos.

Esto no era lo que hubiera elegido para Isabella, quisiera que ella contara con más seguridad, tal vez un condominio con acceso controlado, pero por supuesto, no era mi decisión a tomar.

Me acerqué al edificio correspondiente y subí por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso sin que nadie me diera una segunda mirada. Eso es precisamente lo que no me gustaba. Si entraba yo, que sé que me veo peligroso, y más para los humanos, significa que literalmente cualquiera podría entrar.

El departamento de Bella era el 509, el último del pasillo, y al aproximarme pude escuchar claramente su voz hablando con un niño.

Pero a medida que me fui acercando, fui percibiendo su aroma cada vez más intensamente, y al llegar a la puerta correspondiente estaba demasiado abrumado por la concentración de su esencia como para cuestionarme de qué niño se trataba.

Esta era su casa, no tendría dudas aunque no la pudiera escuchar.

-Agh? – Dijo Bella distraída al niño – Qué dijiste? Por qué te castigaron?

-No me castigaron – Dijo el niño como repitiendo algo que ya le explicó – Te mandaron una carta porque mi profesora dice que tengo demasiada imaginación y se sale de control y distraigo a la clase…

Ok. Cartas del colegio dirigidas a ella. Eso significaba que Isabella era su apoderado. Isabella tenía un hijo? Era perfectamente posible… No me gustaba particularmente la idea, pero ella simplemente estaba viviendo su vida humana.

-Y esto qué tiene que ver con la pregunta de la profesora? – Preguntó Bella.

-Que nadie quería responder, así es que levanté la mano y dije que esos animales eran los dragones, y le conté a la clase de esa película que vimos juntos donde el caballero cazaba dragones, pero los dragones eran buenos… - Explicó el niño en un lenguaje demasiado complejo para un niño de cuánto sería? 3, máximo 4 años?

-"Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón"? – Preguntó Bella sonando divertida.

-Esa! – Exclamó el niño – Pero parece que esa no era la respuesta, porque la señorita Tamara se puso roja, no me dejó seguir contando cómo los vikingos atrapaban a los dragones, y me mandó castigado.

-Voy a hablar con ella – Dijo Isabella repentinamente furiosa. No sólo lo escuché en su voz, también lo sentí en sus emociones desbordadas - No debería castigarte por participar en clases, peor sería que te quedaras callado como el resto de tus compañeros. Le voy a escribir una nota ahora mismo, tráeme la libreta! – Ordenó.

El niño corrió. Ésta era mi oportunidad.

TOC TOC TOC

-Están golpeaaandoooooo! – Gritó el niño.

-Lo oí, no estoy sorda! – Dijo Bella acercándose

-Abro? – Gritó el niño.

-No, eres muy pequeño – Dijo Bella – Cuando seas grande vas a poder abrir todas las puertas que quieras.

-Soy grande – Dijo el niño, ofendido.

-Más grande que una hormiga… - Rio Bella con una dulzura de la que sólo fui testigo _aquella_ tarde… Nuestra tarde.

-Más grande que un saltamontes – Dijo el niño.

-Más grande que una semillita de mostaza… - Dijo Bella.

-Más grande que un pony! – Rio el niño.

-No seas tramposo! Un pony es como doscientos kilos más pesado que tú! – Dijo Bella, evidentemente haciéndole cosquillas.

Ambos emanaban amor. Un sentimiento puro, sin diluir, sin peros ni por qués. Incondicional. Instintivo. Quise sumergirme en él para borrar la violencia y oscuridad que acarreaba conmigo.

-No un pony Falabella, ellos miden como ochenta centímetros de alto… - Dijo el niño.

-Sabes lo que le pasa a los sabiondos? – Sopló Bella el cuello del niño, que chillaba de risa.

Y mientras, yo seguía esperando en la puerta… Cada vez con más preguntas que resolver.

-Se ganan los premios Nobel? – Preguntó el niño sonando falsamente inocente.

-No, les hacen calzón chino en el colegio! – Dijo Bella persiguiendo al niño. La verdad es que no estaban muy preocupados de quién estaba en la puerta. En ese departamento parecían tener todo lo que necesitaban.

-Nooooo! – Gritó el niño – Sálvenmeeee!

-Sí, eso, anda a esconderte con Tracy, y recuerda el calzón chino la próxima vez que quieras abrir la puer… - Dijo Bella riendo y abriendo la puerta al fin - ta – Resopló al verme.

Incredulidad.

Desesperación.

Miedo.

Admiración. Aparentemente todavía la afectaba un poco.

Desesperanza.

Más miedo.

-Qué haces aquí? – Susurró y salió al pasillo poniendo la puerta a sus espaldas. No me dejaría entrar a su casa o a su vida.

-Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunté con voz igualmente baja.

-Como habrás adivinado, vivo aquí – Dijo levantando la barbilla. En el departamento se escuchaba al niño reír junto a otra mujer – Y estoy ocupada, así es que dime qué quieres y lárgate por donde viniste – Dijo tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

-No me vengas con eso Isabella, deja de hacerte la dura, tú y yo tenemos que hablar y lo vamos a hacer ahora, antes de que te me vuelvas a escapar – Dije invadiendo su espacio personal. Bella era una mujer hermosa, su calor era simplemente delicioso, pero era su aroma lo que yo llevaba grabado en mi mente.

-No será antes de que tú vuelvas a huir? – Me corrigió – No te debo nada Jasper, así es que hazme el favor de regresar a donde sea que perteneces y ojalá que seas eternamente miserable con la bruja enana que tienes de esposa! – Exclamó y trató de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Ok, momento. Es que creía que aún estaba con Alice? Es que no sabía nada?

-No sabes lo que dices, cálmate y hablemos, algo no está bien… - Dije tratando de sonar razonable.

La tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí, atrapándola entre la puerta y mi pecho. Sabía que debíamos hablar, pero la tentación de acercarme a su boca y robarle un beso era prácticamente irresistible.

Estaba tan cerca de ceder al impulso…

Pero en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta, desequilibrando un poco a Isabella.

-Era el cartero? – Preguntó el niño.

-Un mensajero cariño – Dijo Bella tapándolo con su cuerpo y empujándolo hacia el departamento – Pero uno que trae puras malas noticias, así es que ojalá no regrese… - Frunció el ceño hacia mí, pero apenas lo registré, enfocado exclusivamente en el niño.

Si no fuera imposible asumiría que es mi hijo…

O mi clon.

El pequeño era idéntico a mí, incluso tenía los ojos grises como yo cuando era humano.

Qué locura era esta? Estaba en un Universo paralelo? Los vampiros y las humanas no… No se puede… Verdad?

Apareció en el living la otra mujer, diciendo algo de las zanahorias y los cangrejos hervidos.

No le presté la más mínima atención.

-No me gusta el jugo de zanahoria, me deja la lengua y los dientes naranjos – Dijo el niño arriscando la nariz – Hola – Me dijo estirando su bracito sin miedo – Soy Dan, te pagan mucho por dar malas noticias?

La otra mujer siguió hablando, y yo no podía dejar de mirar a Dan y sacar cuentas. Nada cuadraba, pero él debía ser mío, el parecido era demasiado evidente.

-Hola Dan – Carraspeé tratando de recuperar la voz y ser lo menos amenazante posible, y estreché su mano – No, no me pagan lo suficiente, pero a veces conozco gente interesante…

El tiempo se congeló unos momentos en los que Bella miraba nuestro encuentro aterrada y Dan me estudiaba curioso.

-Danny – Dijo la otra mujer rompiendo el momento, ansiosa por sacar al niño del medio – Por qué no vamos a la esquina por un helado? Después podemos pasar a la plaza…

-Puedo mamy? – Preguntó Dan mirando a Bella con ojos suplicantes.

 _Mamy…_

 _Mamy…_

-Mamy… - Susurré tratando de encontrar sentido a la palabra. Bella no sólo había tenido un hijo, eso lo podía computar, pero Bella además era una "mamy". No sé por qué las dos cosas no iban necesariamente de la mano en mi mente.

Ella era una madre. Vivía como una madre. Sus prioridades eran las de una madre. La adolescente que conocí no existía más, y en su lugar estaba esta mujer fuerte y decidida que aparentemente no estaba asustada por ella sino por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Si cielo, anda y cuidado con los chicos grandes que andan en bicicleta – Dijo ella hablando como toda una "mamy".

Dan se giró para ir a buscar sus cosas, pero lo detuve con la pregunta que me rondaba.

-Dan, tú debes unos ocho o nueve años, verdad?

-Noooop – Dijo Dan como si yo fuera tonto por pensar eso – Tengo casi cuatro años y medio… - Anunció, y entonces vio la mirada horrorizada de Isabella - O sea, no, me equivoqué, tengo ocho, o sea… Ups… Lo siento mamy! – Dijo a punto de llorar. Él sabía que debía mentir, pero no estaba en su naturaleza faltar a la verdad.

-No hay problema cielo – Dijo Bella arrodillándose para abrazarlo y me dio una mirada de advertencia para que lo dejara en paz… Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Este era mi hijo y obligaría a Isabella a reconocerlo, y después… No sé lo que haría…

-Te ves mayor – Sonreí amigablemente.

-Mamy dice que tengo un poquito de Progeria – Respondió Dan.

-Progeria? – Repetí pensando que era una broma. Bella no habría… No podría… Mierda! A quién intento engañar? Sí, decidí. Podía y lo hizo.

-Progeria es una enfermedad genética de la infancia extremadamente rara, que presenta el envejecimiento brusco y prematuro en niños – Recitó Isabella como si lo leyera de Wikipedia.

Bueno, en rigor y de acuerdo a esa descripción, Dan si tendría un poquito de Progeria. Su envejecimiento era brusco, prematuro y de origen genético, pero no tenía nada que ver con la enfermedad humana.

-Bueno, entonces es un honor, nunca conocí a alguien que tuviera ni siquiera "un poquito" de Progeria – Sonreí. Lo próximo que me dirían es que Dan tiene la enfermedad de Benjamin Buttons

-Dan es especial – Dijo Bella, desafiante, determinada y dispuesta a defender a su hijo de lo que fuera, incluido yo.

-Ciertamente lo es – Concordé – Y Dan… Está tu papá en casa? – Aprovechando el viaje, salgamos de dudas…

-Nooooo! – Rio Dan rodando los ojos ante tamaña estupidez – Yo no tengo papá.

-Y entonces cómo es que te tuvo tu mamá? – Pregunté imaginando alguna versión de la Inmaculada Concepción del Cristianismo o sus variantes en casi todas las otras religiones.

-Una noche mi mamá tenía pena y pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz y luego se fue a caminar hasta que llegó a un huerto de repollos, y ahí estaba yo esperándola! – Afirmó Dan totalmente convencido.

Miré a Bella sin poder creerlo. Qué mierda le estaba enseñando a mi hijo? Por qué no estaba yo en ninguna parte de esa historia? Aunque fuera como el espantapájaros que cuida los repollos…

Por qué yo no había estado presente para Dan, aunque fuera sólo como padre, si es que Bella no me quería como su pareja.?

-Había escuchado de niños que nacen en repollos – Asentí – Nunca conocí a uno hasta ahora, pero sé que son muy especiales.

-Tú naciste en un repollo? – Preguntó Dan mirándome directo a los ojos, sin temor ante este extraño que ponía tan nerviosa a su mamá.

-Por qué me preguntas eso? – Pregunté genuinamente intrigado.

-Porque te pareces a mí – Dijo Dan encogiendo los hombros.

No pude disimular la punzada de dolor que me atravesó todo el cuerpo, desgarrándome.

Mi hijo tenía cuatro años y medio.

Cuatro años y medio que me perdí por completo, cada evento importante de su corta vida, perdidos.

Nada me los podría devolver.

Dan ni siquiera sabía que tenía un padre por ahí…

Mierda! Quise con todas mis ganas decirle que si se parecía a mí es porque era mío!

Pero no dije nada. No pude decirle nada.

-Mamy, vas? – Preguntó Dan.

-No cielo, el señor y yo debemos hablar – Dijo Bella besando su cabello.

-Cosas malas? – Adivinó Dan.

-No – Dijo ella demasiado rápido.

-Mentirosa – Dijo cruzando sus bracitos – Y tú me dijiste que no se deben decir m…

-Adiós Trace – Dijo Bella cubriendo la boca de Dan – Juega mucho y no te pelees – Dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla antes de empujarlo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Los vi pasar como hipnotizado. No quería perderlo! Quería más tiempo a su lado, pero debía aclarar las cosas con su madre primero.

Con Dan en la balanza las cosas no eran tan sencillas para Bella. No le sería tan fácil sacarme de su vida otra vez.

-Estás rara – Dijo Dan mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador.

-Lo sé – Admitió Bella.

-No quiero que estés rara – Afirmó Dan.

-Cuando regreses voy a estar mejor, qué te parece si después de que te bañes empezamos un nuevo libro? – Propuso Bella cambiando de tema.

-Qué libro? – Preguntó él.

-El que quieras excepto el de las arañas, que me da miedo – Le dijo Bella estremeciéndose de asco. No pude evitar una pequeña mueca que en mi caso pasaría por sonrisa.

-Te toca elegir a ti… - Recordó Dan mientras Bella sostenía las puertas del elevador a la espera de su amiga.

-Qué te parece "El Pirata Garrapata"? – Preguntó Bella.

-Quién es el "Pirata Garrapata"? – Preguntó Dan, interesado.

-El Pirata Garrapata era un hombre feroz y barrigudo que tenía una pata de palo y un garfio de acero en vez de mano. Era el terror de todo Londres. Tenía la nariz gorda y colorada como una berenjena y la cara picada de viruelas, le faltaba media oreja y llevaba un parche negro para taparse un ojo de cristal. Por lo demás, no era demasiado feo – Recitó Bella haciendo la voz de un narrador. Decididamente ella era la mejor mamy del mundo, hasta yo querría que me leyera esa historia en la cama… Aunque debo admitir que cualquier actividad que conjugue a Bella y un colchón suena bastante bien para mí.

-Lo podemos leer en el parque? Ven con nosotros… - Dijo Dan tirando de su mano – Y me lo cuentas en los columpios.

-No Danny, ahora debo hablar con el señor – Dijo Bella obligada a reconocer que yo seguía en mi lugar sin intenciones de largarme.

-Que venga – Dijo Dan encogiendo los hombros.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión – Dijo Bella sin comprometerse – Tracy! Apúrate! – Gritó exasperada.

-Ok, ok, voy! – Dijo su amiga corriendo hacia el ascensor.

-Tracy tú te sabes la historia del "Pirata Garrapata"? – Preguntó Dan mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

-No – Dijo ella no muy interesada en lo que sonaba como el mejor libro del universo – Pero te puedo contar qué pasó anoche en "Master Chef"…

Bella caminó hacia mí casi temblando de miedo, y lo que me queda de corazón se rompió al ver lo que causaba en la mujer que amaba.

-Siéntate – Dijo muy bajito, apuntando un sofá.

Obedecí en silencio.

Y nos quedamos callados un largo rato.

-Mierda! La plancha! – Exclamó Bella y corrió a la habitación contigua a desenchufar la plancha que dejó encendida.

La seguí para evitar que se encerrara o tratara de huir.

Ella desenchufó el aparato.

-Tenemos un hijo – Afirmé desde la puerta de la habitación con voz baja y ronca, saboreando las palabras en mi boca.

Se negó a hablar, angustiada. Finalmente no soportó el silencio y la inactividad y enchufó la plancha otra vez, planchando frenética.

-Bella… - Dije acercándome.

Me ignoró

-Bella! – Grité frustrado. Necesitaba su atención.

Siguió ignorándome mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la pequeña camiseta que planchaba una y otra vez.

-Bella para, ya! – Exclamé al borde de la desesperación, arrancándole la plancha de las manos y lanzándola contra la pared, donde se hizo añicos –Háblame! – Grité desesperado, tomándola de los brazos.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más asustada, hasta que el pánico se desbordó y sollozó.

-Jasper no te lo lleves… No me quites a mi hijo, por favor… - Imploró.

 **He ahí el contexto de la historia. Sé que a veces cansa leer el POV de dos personajes respecto a la misma situación, pero en este caso era totalmente necesario. Ahora que los personajes se reunieron no se volverá a repetir.**

 **Comenten, que me hace muy feliz!**


	7. Chapter 7: Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Otro capítulo, vamos súper rápido, pero es bueno porque así no perdemos el hilo.**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo, se me hincha el corazón de alegría al saber que mis historias las ayudan a escapar por unos minutos de la realidad y los problemas, y a veces hasta les arranco una sonrisa.**

 **OJO: No estoy segura de si la próxima semana (Santa) voy a poder escribir mucho porque estaré de viaje hasta el sábado, pero llevaré mi libreta fiel para anotar ideas.**

 **Cariños.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Sólo por ti vibré de emoción

Y te di mi alma entera

Lluvia de amor bañó mi temblor

Creí morir

Y hoy te siento aquí muy cerca de mí

Aunque solo duró un instante

Sueños de pasión tras de una ilusión

Que tan sólo duró un instante

Sólo un instante

Te entregue mi amor todo a tu control

Y te fuiste sin decir palabra

Oye mi temor busco la razón

Porque solo nos duró un instante

Y hoy te siento así muy cerca de mí

Aunque solo duro un instante

Sueños de pasión tras de una ilusión

Que tan solo nos duró un instante.

 _Sólo un Instante / Gémini_

 **Jasper POV**

Una vez que le aseguré a Isabella que de ninguna manera pretendía quitarle a nuestro hijo (de cuya existencia recién me venía enterando), ella recuperó un poco la compostura, declaró que necesitaba un té, y después de preparárselo se sentó en su sillón envolviéndose en el quilt hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas recogidas, casi en posición fetal y calentándose las manos con el tazón de líquido humeante que sostenía.

Se veía pequeña y frágil, y habría dado cualquier cosa por tomarla en mis brazos y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero simplemente no me fue posible, principalmente porque yo _no sabía_ si todo estaría bien.

Y entonces comenzó ella lentamente a narrar una historia nacida en mi propio infierno personal:

*La abandonamos y ella se quedó sola y pensando que todo lo nuestro había sido un pasatiempo para mí.

*Se enteró por boca de un jodido lobo de que estaba embarazada sin ni siquiera haber terminado el colegio, y debió largarse para que sus propios amigos de La Reserva no la destruyeran por cargar mi hijo en su vientre.

Honestamente no sé cómo lo hice para mantener una relativa compostura, no estallar destrozándolo todo, y seguir escuchando sobre cómo:

*Sobrevivió apenas sin dinero ni amigos a quienes recurrir, trabajando como mesera literalmente hasta desvanecerse.

*Debía moverse como una fugitiva porque el bebé se desarrollaba demasiado rápido y no quería llamar la atención.

Maldita sea! Si yo hubiese sabido… Si ella hubiera estado a mi lado no le habría faltado nada, la habría tenido descansando, viendo tele y comiendo bombones… O lo que sea que quisiera.

Si yo hubiese sabido, ella no habría tenido otra preocupación que pensar en nombres de bebé.

Si yo hubiese sabido, durante su parto no habría estado a punto de morir desangrada ni mucho menos hubiera sido atendida por un matasanos de cuarta en una habitación de hotel. Yo me habría encargado de procurarle la mejor atención, a cualquier costo.

Pero en vez de eso qué es lo que yo estaba haciendo en ese momento?

Estaba emborrachándome de violencia, fama y sexo

Estaba regodeándome en mis fáciles victorias.

Estaba sumiéndome en el lado oscuro, personificando el ser más despreciable que pude encarnar, porque esa creatura de inframundo no tenía sentimientos humanos, ese monstruo no pensaba como un obseso en Isabella, ese ser simplemente se desataba como una fiera que rompe sus cadenas dejando sólo destrucción a su paso.

No lo podía creer… En toda mi vasta mente vampírica, con todas mis décadas de inmoralidad y depravación a cuestas, no cabía justificación para lo ocurrido, que no sólo nos afectó a nosotros, sino al reguero de cadáveres que dejé a mi paso.

Alguien nos hizo esto… Alguien…

Mientras mi Isabella trabajaba hasta el agotamiento para subsistir apenas, con mi hijo a cuestas, yo me había rendido en un submundo de degradación en el que el dinero se transaba en números tan altos que los billetes simplemente no se usaban.

Porque nadie querría acarrear sus ganancias en un saco de billetes como Rico McPato.

No, en el bajo mundo se transaba con vales vista, cheques, acciones y bonos a menos que se solicitara específicamente lo contrario.

El dinero para mí había perdido importancia más de un siglo atrás, simplemente se acumulaba y estaba ahí en caso de necesidad, pero ahora que por primera vez había puesto real esfuerzo en ganármelo, yo era una persona ridícula, asquerosamente rica.

Quien fuera responsable de esto lo pagaría con su vida… Lentamente.

Mi mente dividió por completo su atención entre lo que me decía Isabella y las piezas del rompecabezas que de pronto caían en su sitio…

Si bien soy capaz de asumir mi responsabilidad por mis propias acciones y el primero en admitir que no soy el ejemplo a seguir de nadie, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no nos hubieran engañado para separarnos.

Bella me amaba y me necesitaba.

Yo la adoraba y estaba volviéndome loco a fuerza de extrañarla.

Teníamos un hijo…

Nada debió ser capaz de separarnos.

Nada, salvo tal vez _alguien_ capaz de decir las palabras exactas en el momento preciso.

Bella fue manipulada por Edward desde el principio.

Yo lo fui por el equipo formado por Edward y Alice.

Recordé esa puta fiesta de cumpleaños que improvisaron sacándosela del culo para imponérsela a Bella en el último minuto.

Recordé a Alice forzándola a asistir a la fiesta sin oír las negativas de la propia cumpleañera, y a Edward virtualmente empujándola por la puerta para que entrara a la casa.

Recordé que ese día yo quería ir a cazar, de hecho hasta lo anuncié, y Alice me lo impidió asignándome tareas que sabía que me tomarían todo el día, asegurándose de que estaría sediento o al menos no del todo satisfecho.

Es más, Alice me dijo textualmente que mi control era cada vez mejor y mis ojos no estaban oscuros (lo que era cierto). Y agregó que todo estaría bien (sí, bien, pero para quién?).

Recordé que Esme, Emmett y Rosalie no hicieron nada más que estar en la casa durante todo ese día. De hecho es justamente por eso que usé el jeep sin problemas: Nadie lo necesitaba... En retrospectiva, vi que perfectamente alguno de ellos tres pudo hacer las diligencias mientras yo me alimentaba, pero Alice afirmó fehacientemente que todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados.

Recordé que nadie creyó en mi palabra cuando ocurrió el incidente y yo dije que no era yo quien atacó a Bella.

Recordé que Edward, el único que necesariamente sabía la verdad, no dijo absolutamente nada para exculparme.

Recordé a Alice y Edward entrando al bosque después del incidente y regresando con instrucciones que toda la familia obedeció sin chistar.

Recuerdo haber manifestado claramente mi deseo de hablar con Isabella antes de hacer nada más, y a Alice emanando amargura, afirmando que Bella nos temía y no quería nada más con nosotros.

Insistí.

Esme me ordenó que no insistiera.

Insistí con más fuerza

Alice me enrostró que le había arruinado la vida a Isabella.

No me importó su opinión. Necesitaba escucharlo de Bella, e insistí otra vez.

Hasta que por fin Carlisle me dio la orden directa de evitar contacto. Él era el jefe del Clan y el único al que guardaba algo de respeto, por lo que estuve dispuesto a transar…

Sólo me lograron apaciguar diciendo que Bella tal vez necesitaba unos días para tranquilizarse, y eso sí lo comprendí. No me gustó pero lo entendí.

Recordé a Alice sembrando cizaña en Alaska. Pequeños comentarios diseñados para desestabilizarme. Para hacerme dudar. Para aumentar mi sensación de culpabilidad por una situación que yo racionalmente sabía que no era mi culpa.

Recordé las respuestas de Alice a mis preguntas, las cuales fueron cuidadosamente estructuradas para manipular la verdad.

Frases como: "No hay ningún escenario posible en el que Bella y esta familia vuelvan a cruzar sus caminos sin que eso lleve al desastre. Volver por ella nos destruiría a todos…" sonaba apocalíptico, como una profecía de acabo de mundo, pero era sencillamente la conclusión de lo inevitable… Por supuesto que el regreso de Bella a nuestras vidas destruiría a la familia, maldita enana del demonio, si inmediatamente yo estaría dejando a mi esposa por la novia de mi hermano! Eso _tiene_ que afectar la integridad del núcleo familiar…

Y luego, cuando seguí negando mi responsabilidad en el ataque, ella finalmente perdió la paciencia: "Ya está bien no? Estoy dispuesta a apoyarte, pero hazte cargo de tus errores. Todo este embrollo es tu culpa, asúmelo y no nos hagas las cosas más difíciles!" Ella honestamente lo había creído. Cada palabra que salió de su boca era sincera… Pero lo que no especificó es que mi error no había sido atacar a Bella, había sido enamorarme de ella.

Por eso nunca percibí su deshonestidad… Ella se cuidó muchísimo de no mentir.

No lo podía creer! Cuánto tiempo había sido manejado como un títere de Alice? Cuantas veces me dejé guiar por sus visiones en la toma de decisiones grandes y pequeñas? Cuantas veces lo hicimos todos en la familia…?

Y mientras, Isabella siguió con su relato, narrando cómo estuvo al borde de la muerte dando a luz a solas, cómo salió adelante gracias a su amiga bruja y como llegó a establecerse en Salem.

Me contó cómo trabajó y estudió a la vez para ofrecer un mejor futuro a nuestro hijo.

Tímidamente me dijo que había estudiado algo relacionado con finanzas, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, me consta, pero estudiar ya no era un asunto de vocación, desarrollo, o enriquecimiento personal, sino de subsistencia.

Y terminó de hablar, y nos invadió el silencio.

La culpa me ahogaba y la rabia era tal que temí por cualquiera que osara acercarse a mí. Cualquiera excepto Isabella, claro está.

-Isabella – Dije por fin sonando lo más tranquilo posible – Aún tengo un montón de preguntas, pero la más importante es: Me vas a dejar conocer a mi hijo?

Silencio.

Miedo.

Angustia.

Dolor.

-No sé nada de ti – Dijo por fin con voz temblorosa – Me abandonaste antes, por qué creería que no lo vas a hacer de nuevo, esta vez dañando a Danny en el proceso? Si le provocas una sola lágrima a mi hijo, te entierro una estaca en el corazón Jasper, y lo digo en serio – Amenazó, todavía tapada por completo con el quilt.

-Porque Isabella, yo no te abandoné! – Exclamé, y al ver su mirada escéptica me lancé en la narración condensada de lo sucedido por mi parte, desde la mañana de su cumpleaños hasta llegar al día en que la fui a buscar al colegio.

-De verdad me fuiste a buscar? – Preguntó débilmente, interrumpiéndome por primera vez.

-En cuanto me hube divorciado, y a pesar de todo lo que me dijeron para alejarme de ti, necesitaba que fueras tú la que me lo dijera… Si te habías arrepentido de nuestros planes necesitaba mirarte a los ojos por última vez…

-Pero yo ya no estaba… - Adivinó ella.

-No, nadie sabía nada concreto salvo que te habías escapado de casa, pero esa chica odiosa, Jessica, me dijo que estaba bastante segura de que te fuiste con Edward, y no mentía.

-Probablemente porque era su hipótesis, pero no porque fuera cierto – Dijo Isabella.

-Entonces no volviste a ver a Edward? – Pregunté para estar seguro, aunque no lo había mencionado en su historia.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose aún más con el quilt, y cerró los ojos. Pude ver lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y antes de que fuera un pensamiento consciente me encontré a su lado, de rodillas, recogiéndolas con la yema de mis dedos.

-Jasper… – Susurró sin abrir los ojos.

-Nos jodieron Isabella – Le dije sin poder contener la rabia que me embargaba – Nos jodieron, pero ahora estoy aquí.

-Qué significa eso? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos cargados de lágrimas, infinitamente triste, pero expectante. Debía decir lo correcto, debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tenía sólo una oportunidad…

-Significa que te amo – Susurré - Significa que cada día de cada uno de estos cinco años que hemos estado separados te he amado hasta literalmente perder la razón – Ella me estudió como discerniendo si le decía la verdad o no - He hecho cosas horribles tratando de olvidarte Isabella, cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y las que no puedo borrar aunque quisiera… De hecho ayer mismo hice cosas bastante malas – Confesé - Y yo sé que quizás no te interesa estar con alguien como lo que soy ahora… Pero tienes que saber que todavía te amo, y que por un milagro te volví a encontrar, y tenemos un hijo, y te amo… - Dije tratando de abarcarlo todo en unas pocas frases. Ella cerró mi boca con la punta de sus dedos.

-Qué significa? – Preguntó otra vez.

-Significa que quiero empezar otra vez. No de cero, porque no podemos olvidar lo que hemos sufrido y además tenemos a Dan – Le dije con una sonrisa que se sintió foránea en mis labios – Bella dame la oportunidad de construir una familia… Démonos la oportunidad de retomar el control de nuestras vidas, déjame amarte… Por favor – Agregué patéticamente.

-Jasper… - Su mano abarcó mi mejilla y yo me incliné hacia ella. Isabella seguía llorando, pero no de forma violenta, sino con lágrimas constantes deslizándose por su rostro – Si sólo fuéramos tú y yo tal vez accedería a reintentarlo… Quizás me dejaría llevar por mis emociones y mandaría a mi cerebro de paseo… Si fuéramos los dos... Pero no somos tú y yo, somos Danny y yo, y tú no formas parte de la ecuación…

-Porque no tuve la oportunidad! – Exclamé – Porque no sabía de ti y mucho menos de su existencia! Bella tú crees que yo no habría abrazado la milagrosa oportunidad de ser padre de un hijo tuyo? Crees que no habría estado a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano en cada uno de los controles de maternidad? Que no te habría comprado tus vitaminas y tus antojos y lo que se te diera la gana? Crees que no habría atesorado la posibilidad de oír a mi hijo mientras nadaba en tu vientre? Sentirlo moverse? – Me puse de pie y comencé a pasearme, perdiendo toda semblanza de control. Pero curiosamente ésta vez no era la rabia y violencia de siempre, era… Lo que desde el principio debí haberme permitido sentir: Tristeza.

-Jas… - Dijo ella al notar el cambio.

-Es mi hijo Isabella! – Dije con la voz temblorosa – Es mi hijo y no sé nada de él! Me habría encantado estar ahí cuando dio sus primeros pasos o perdió su primer diente, o el primer día de escuela, o enseñarle a lanzar una pelota o andar en bicicleta – Dije cayendo de rodillas junto a ella – Tú sufriste lo indecible, soy el primero en admitirlo, pero al menos lo tenías a él… Yo estaba sólo, y me perdí de todo… - Ahora estaba sollozando como no recuerdo haberlo hecho jamás.

-Jasper – Dijo atrayéndome a ella y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de llorar – Lo siento… Lo siento… - Dijo a mi oído.

-Qué puedes sentir tú, si no tuviste la culpa de nada? – Pregunté ahogado, con el rostro hundido en su cuello y mis brazos rodeándola firmemente.

-Siento… Siento que tienes razón – Balbuceó acariciando mi cabello, calmándome como nada más lo podría hacer – Danny hace que todo lo ocurrido haya valido la pena… No sabes la cantidad de veces que lo he visto hacer algo, o decir algo, y he pensado de inmediato en ti… En contártelo, en compartirlo…

No pude decir nada. Estaba en plena catarsis y lloraba sin parar, sacudiéndome espasmódicamente.

Era doloroso y curiosamente liberador.

Y por sobre todo, humillante.

Soy un hombre, un soldado y un empático. No debería perder el control de mis emociones de esta manera, jamás.

-Tal vez podríamos… De a poco – Dijo ella tentativamente.

-Sí? – Dije tratando de no esperanzarme demasiado pero fallando en el intento.

-Te sientes un poco mejor? – Preguntó secándose sus propias lágrimas. Yo restregué mi rostro con mis palmas y asentí. Ella estaba dispuesta a proponer algo… Cualquier cosa sería un regalo – No me has dicho exactamente a qué te dedicas estos días – Dijo.

-Soy un luchador – Dije profundamente avergonzado. Lo mismo que excitaba a todas esas mujeres del Circuito le repugnaría a Isabella. A ella no le gustaba la violencia – Peleo con otros ex soldados y matones varios por dinero, pero principalmente lo hago para golpear a otros impunemente y sacarme de adentro la frustración de perderte… - Expliqué.

Ella no dijo nada por largos segundos.

Finalmente tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y dijo modulando claramente

-Lo lamento.

-Qué… qué lamentas? – Pregunté sintiendo un peso caer sobre mis hombros… Pensando que ahora venía el "Lo lamento, pero no eres una influencia adecuada para mi hijo y te vas a tener que largar", o algo así.

-Que te hayas hecho eso a ti mismo… Es el lugar oscuro del que escapaste y al que no querías regresar… - Dijo suavemente – De no haber tenido a Danny yo probablemente me habría terminado cortando las venas o tirando de un barranco, ciertamente me quería morir gran parte del tiempo, pero con él en el panorama las cosas cambiaron. Dan no fue tu reemplazo, pero si llenó mi vida con amor y esperanza, me dio fuerzas cuando pensé que no quedaba más que dar y me hizo dejar de pensar en mi miseria para concentrarme en su bienestar… Es difícil explicarlo, pero creo que es instintivo, parte de ser mamá…

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas – Dije suavemente.

-No estoy segura de que haya algo que perdonar – Dijo frunciendo el ceño - Porque no hubo mala intención de parte de ninguno de los dos. Yo no me negué a recibirte y tú no me abandonaste… Cada uno siguió su camino… Y tú dices que aún me amas…

-Y tú? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Nunca dejé de amarte – Respondió sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo, como si después de todo lo vivido, después de todo lo conversado aún hubiera espacio para la timidez.

-Isabella, dame una oportunidad – Rogué sin orgullo ni dignidad – Por favor, déjame ser parte de tu vida, por favor, déjame ser el papá de Dan…

-Danny no tiene papá, nació de un repollo – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara que me derritió.

-Y eso es otra cosa que me vas a tener que explicar – Dije falsamente amenazador – Entonces? – Pregunté suavemente.

-Dices que has sido un monstruo hasta ahora… Crees que seas capaz de volver a reinsertarte en la sociedad humana? Que puedes abandonar la violencia y vivir una aburrida vida urbana de clase trabajadora? – Preguntó.

-Ayer me tomé unos días libres, pero puedo llamar en este momento y mandarlos a la mierda para siempre. Puedo ser aburrido y urbano si quieres… Puedo ser lo que me pidas…! - Dije besando los dedos que acariciaban mi rostro.

-Está bien… Supongo que nos lo debemos, verdad…? Se lo debemos a Danny… - Dijo pensativa.

-Qué va a pasar? Bella me estás volviendo loco, dime, voy a ser en tu vida? – Pregunté.

-No lo sé aún, pero creo que te voy a invitar a algunas actividades con Dan para que te conozca de a poco. Si las cosas van bien le diremos que eres su padre, y de lo contrario vas a ser sólo un señor que conocía a su mamá y nada más. No quiero que sufra, Jasper, eso es lo más importante.

Asentí. Era más que razonable.

-Y… Nosotros? – Pregunté.

-Nosotros qué? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, coqueta.

-Qué? Donde nos deja eso? La penúltima vez que te vi nos íbamos a escapar juntos, la última me odiabas y hoy admites que aún me amas…

-Me vas a tener que invitar a una cita, y si Danny dice que está bien, podemos salir – Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-Dan filtra tus admiradores? – Pregunté divertido.

-Sip – Asintió.

-Y a cuantos ha dado el visto bueno hasta ahora? – Pregunté entre celoso y preocupado.

-A ninguno, los odia a todos – Sonrió Isabella.

Genial, ahora resulta que tendría que conseguir la aprobación de mi hijo para salir con Bella y la de Bella para conocer a mi hijo…

Sonaba ridículo, y se sentía jodidamente bien.

 **Abrazotes, y no olviden que dejar su opinión esta semana está en oferta, y que sólo por hoy es totalmente gratis! Aprovechen de decir todo lo que quieran a su autor favorito con esta oportunidad irrepetible!**

 **Llame ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Maní, mockachinos y gerberas

**Espero que les guste y me hagan saber cómo vamos.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Capítulo 8**

And when you look in my eyes  
Please know my heart is in your hands  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms  
You have complete power over me  
So be gentle if you please, 'cause  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth  
And it makes me want to make you near me always.

 _Near me always / Jewel_

 **Bella POV**

-Cuéntamelo todo! – Exclamó Tracy esa noche una vez que hube salido de la habitación de Dan, que se quedó dormido después de leerle el primer capítulo del "Pirata Garrapata".

-No sé a qué te refieres – Dije encogiendo los hombros y comenzando a doblar las toallas calentitas que saqué de a secadora.

-No te hagas la tonta Anabella Ciccone! – Exclamó mi amiga – Te estoy hablando del vampiro alto y rubio que engendró a Danny, te suena? – Exclamó/Susurró - Agh! No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ese pedazo de hombre! Por qué no me puedo conseguir yo uno como él?

-No sabes lo que dices – Mascullé sin voltearme a mirarla – Y shhhhhh! Que Danny no te vaya a escuchar!

-Bella, ya! – Exclamó frustrada – Soy tu mejor amiga, la madrina de tu hijo, no es como si te fuera a traicionar o a correr por ahí con el chisme…

-Lo sé Trace, no es eso… - Suspiré – Vamos al balcón… - Dije resignada, dejando las toallas para después.

-Margarita? – Preguntó evidentemente feliz de haber ganado.

Asentí. Necesitaría un trago para relajarme.

Mientras Trace preparaba la bandeja de tragos y frutos secos yo fui a ponerme mi viejo pijama de franela, y las pantuflas de cerditos que me regaló Dan para mi cumpleaños, y me envolví en una gruesa bata de algodón. Ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío en Salem.

Para cuando regresé Tracy me esperaba en nuestra pequeña terraza, sentada en una de las sillas de mimbre, girando ausentemente la pajita de su ron con Coca Cola.

-Lista para contarme todos los sucios detalles? – Preguntó ávidamente.

Asentí. Aunque no me sentía particularmente ansiosa de hablar, ella se merecía saber sobre los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Vale… Te acuerdas que te conté que me encontré a Jasper el sábado? – Pregunté.

-Sí, claro, pero eso es todo lo que dijiste, no entraste en detalles y estabas tan triste que no me atreví a interrogarte como quería… - Dijo ella.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo, pero en realidad no me extraña para nada que me haya logrado encontrar… Lo vampiros son así, tienen recursos, poderes y contactos… No sé si siguió el taxi hasta el hotel corriendo por sobre los tejados como Batman…

-O si escuchó cuando diste al taxista el nombre de tu destino – Propuso ella, más razonable.

-A lo mejor… - Concedí.

-Bueno, la cosa es que apareció aquí… Qué te dijo? Qué pasó? – Preguntó gesticulando.

-No estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que pasó, pero él dice que todo fue una trampa, que mi fiesta de cumpleaños fue una trampa para castigarnos por… Por el día anterior, cuando concebimos a Danny – Dije con un hilo de voz. No podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho algo así. No mi Edward…

-Y qué es exactamente lo que te hace dudar de lo que el papacito te dijo? – Preguntó Trace echándose un montón de almendras garrapiñadas a la boca.

-Es que no puedo creer que Edward haya participado en algo así… Edward fue siempre tan decente, tan correcto… - Respondí.

-Correcto hasta que te abandonó en el bosque, no? – Preguntó Trace lanzándome en la frente un maní con cáscara.

-Supongo…? – Dije sobándome.

-Mira Bella, yo sólo sé de la historia lo que tú me has contado de a pedazos, pero por lo que he podido armar en mi cabeza, nunca me cuadró eso de que el papacito te hiciera el amor y te prometiera huir juntos un día y tratara de matarte al otro para luego desaparecer para siempre… - Dijo Trace – Los vampiros tienen un montón de defectos, pero no se molestan en hacer promesas vacías, cuando vives para siempre lo único que tienes es tu palabra, y además, si él es empático te podría haber seducido sin necesidad de ofrecer nada a cambio, verdad? Te pudo manipular y hasta convencerte de que la que se le lanzó encima fuiste tú…

-Sí, pero… - Balbuceé.

-Y por último, el principito heredero Edward te abandonó en el bosque, que no se te olvide. Te dejó y casi te moriste de hipotermia! – Dijo adquiriendo un gesto feroz. De haber tenido sus poderes de bruja hasta me habría dado un poco de miedo.

-Edward me dejó, es verdad… Y si no fuera por Sam nunca me habrían encontrado… - Asentí dejando mi mente vagar por esos horribles recuerdos.

-Bueno, pero qué dice el papacito? Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó nuevamente entusiasmada.

-El papacito dice que aún me ama… - Dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, mientras un par de lagrimones de incrédula felicidad corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella! – Exclamó Trace y me abrazó con fuerza – Bella, Bella, estoy tan contenta! Por fin las cosas se están arreglando! Y Dan?

-Él no sabía nada de Danny – reí y lloré a la vez sin dejar de abrazar a mi amiga – Pero Jasper quiere conocerlo, quiere ser su papá… Y… Dice que me ama… Dice que nunca me dejó de amar…

-Awww! – Suspiró – Ellos dos se van a ver tan lindos como padre e hijo… Son igualitos! Yo sabía que tenían que parecerse, ya que Dan no se ve para nada como tú, pero es increíble!

-Lo son, verdad? Cuando los vi juntos casi me da un infarto, y creo que a él también…

-Podríamos organizar un paseo familiar a la piscina – Declaró Trace – A Danny le gusta nadar.

-Pero ya estamos en otoño, la piscina pública ya cerró – Dije confundida – Además Jasper no puede estar al aire libre de día…

-Para eso están las piscinas temperadas – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – Mi familia es uno de los principales colaboradores del "Salem Family Aquatic Center", mi abuelita fue la que donó los toboganes! Por qué crees que nunca pagamos entrada?

-Pensé que tú las comprabas por internet o algo así… - Dije frunciendo el ceño. La verdad nunca me fijé, Danny siempre mantenía mi atención en él.

-Noooop, soy como una especie de mecenas de la piscina, o al menos mi abuelita lo era, y ahora que yo soy su heredera yo tomé esas obligaciones. El año pasado le renové los trajes de baño al equipo de natación, los "Salem Swordfish". No son muy buenos nadadores, pero son lindos chicos, y su entrenador está como quiere! – Dijo con los ojos brillantes de picardía.

-Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto? – Pregunté desconcertada.

-Porque tú siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes o en Dan, no te fijas en nada hasta que te da justo en la nariz – Dijo – Por qué crees que todo el mundo me saluda cuando vamos a la piscina?

-Porque te ves bien en bikini? – Pregunté.

-No! – Rio ella – O bueno, también por eso – Agregó coqueta – Es porque me toca ir a las competencias, inicios de temporada y otros eventos… Soy algo así como un pilar de la sociedad.

-Trace, lo siento, no sé cómo pude ignorarte tanto, me siento fatal… - Dije tomando su mano.

-No pasa nada – Dijo ella – Nunca me senté a contarte nada de esto, no me pareció importante, y si lo hubiera hecho sé que tú habrías escuchado – Se echó un par de maníes a la boca.

-Claro que te habría escuchado! Trace, yo sé que a veces vivo encerrada en mi pequeño mundo con Danny, pero tú eres una parte fundamental de ese mundo, y siempre estoy dispuesta a escucharte, lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo sé Bella, lo sé… - Apretó mi mano – Entonces, vamos a la piscina con el papacito?

-Por qué tenemos que ir a la piscina y no al cine o al parque? – Pregunté confundida por su insistencia.

-Porque en el cine y en el parque si el papacito anda por ahí corriendo medio desnudo se lo llevan preso, en cambio en el natatorio lo podemos estudiar todo lo que queramos mientras juega con Danny – Explicó como si yo fuera un poco lenta. Quizás lo fuera.

Una desagradable sensación apretó mi estómago y garganta. Me costó varios segundos reconocerla, tan ajena me era…

Celos.

Cortándome como un cuchillo.

-Trace – Dije lentamente – Te adoro, pero si te llego a pillar "estudiando" a mi hombre te arranco los ojos y se los doy a Krusty para que juegue – Agregué en voz baja. Krusty era su enorme loro mascota, vivía en la tienda y se llamaba así porque según Danny se parecía al payaso de "Los Simpsons".

-Nunca me habías hablado así – Dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Lo siento! – Dije enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo y cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No lo sientas, es la primera vez desde que te conozco que demuestras pasión por otra cosa que no sea Danny, y es bueno saber que no estás muerta de la cintura para abajo Eso sí, vas a tener que sacudirte las telas de araña y a lo mejor practicar con el consolador que te regalé, no sea que se te haya regenerado el himen por falta de uso… - Dijo muerta de risa.

-Tracy! – Le lancé un maní que le dio en la mejilla.

-Me equivoco? – Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste buen sexo? – Levantó una ceja.

-El día antes de cumplir 18 años… - Murmuré.

-Nada más que agregar – Declaró – Entonces, vamos a la piscina? Prometo no agarrarle nada impropio al papacito, pero en mirar no hay engaño…

-Vamos a la piscina – Asentí – Pero cuidado con las cosas que dices Trace, no me avergüences, está bien?

-Lo prometo, todo lo que haga va a ser para hacerte quedar como una reina – Sonrió satisfecha y brindó dando un gran sorbo a su vaso.

La imité y bebí lentamente mi tequila margarita pensando en Jasper y los acontecimientos del día… Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unas pocas horas… Sería posible que pudiéramos llegar a formar una familia? Sería posible concretar nuestro amor después de tantos años? Éramos los mismos después de tantas dificultades que enfrentamos separados? Podríamos sobrellevar las diferencias?

-Bella! – Dijo Trace lanzándome un puñado de maníes. Era definitivo: A ella le tocaría barrer el balcón.

-Ah? – Pregunté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Que en qué quedaron? Cuándo se van a volver a ver?

oooOooo

-Mamy estás nerviosa… – Dijo Dan jugando con un mechón de mi cabello mientras yo trataba de anudar los cordones de sus zapatos infructuosamente. Las manos me temblaban como hojas en otoño.

-Estoy bien – Dije conformándome con un nudo ciego que haría que para sacarle las zapatillas en la tarde debería usar una tijera para liberar su piececito.

-…Y mentirosa – Agregó sin inmutarse.

-No le digas mentirosa a tu santa madre! – Exclamé escandalizada.

-Entonces no seas mentirosa – Respondió él encogiendo los hombros – Yo sé hacer mejores nudos que tú – Dijo al mirar sus pies.

-Entonces desde mañana te amarras los zapatos tú solo – Le dije poniéndome de pie – Trace! Nos vamos!

-Nos veeeemos! – Gritó Trace desde el baño por sobre el ruido del secador de pelo.

-Timbre! – Dijo Dan corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que sonara el timbre – Puedo abrir?

-Noooooo! – Exclamé acercándome a la puerta con mi bolso en el hombro, mi chaqueta en la mano y la mochila de Danny en la otra – No puedes, ya te dije que eres muy pequeño, qué pasa si es el viejo del saco y te roba?

-No es el viejo del saco, es el señor de las malas noticias – Dijo y abrió la puerta de todos modos.

-Danny! – Corrí a detenerlo soltando lo que tenía en las manos. Él rara vez me desobedecía, pero Jasper parecía fascinarlo.

Y efectivamente, frente a nosotros se encontraba Jasper, tan alto y rubio como siempre, más guapo que nunca y luciendo una sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Nunca antes lo vi sonreír así.

-Hola Dan – Dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola – Dijo Danny frente a él, frunciendo el ceño – Traes más malas noticias? Ayer casi matas del susto a mi mamá.

-No, no más malas noticias – Dijo Jasper mirándolo a los ojos para que Dan viera que hablaba en serio.

-Hola – Dije tímidamente.

Danny se giró hacia mí y me estudió desconcertado. No reconocía a su mamy actuando como una chica.

-Nunca te había visto vestida así - Musitó Jasper – Te ves… Distinta.

-Es lo que debo usar en la oficina. No sé por qué no puedo usar jeans y zapatillas, no es como si debiera atender público o algo así… - Balbuceé. Me avergonzaba verme así… Como la aburrida oficinista que era. Nunca antes me importó demasiado, pero nunca antes tuve a este dios del sexo frente a mí, evaluando mi apariencia sin pasar detalle.

Desde mis zapatos de tacón, mi traje pantalón gris y mi blusa de seda verde, hasta mi cabello recogido en un estricto moño.

-Mamy siempre se ve linda – Me defendió Danny de antemano, abrazándose a mi cintura. Danny no sabía interpretar las emociones, pero sabía reconocer mi ansiedad.

-Es cierto – Asintió Jasper sin dejar de mirarme – Una vez se quedó dormida en el pasto y le quedó la cara marcada y un poco verde, y también así se veía linda.

Dan se relajó un poco.

-En el picnic cerca de la cascada… - Recordé. Uno de los tantos paseos familiares de los Cullen… No creí que él me hubiera prestado ninguna atención ese día…

Jasper sonrió y se acercó a mí, y gentilmente besó mi mejilla.

-Hola – Susurró haciéndome sentir cosas que no quería que mi hijo percibiera hasta que tuviera al menos 15 años.

-Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó Dan junto a nosotros.

-Qué mano? – Me preguntó Jasper levantando una ceja.

-Derecha…? – Pregunté nerviosa, sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días – Dijo extendiéndome un vaso de café. Era un mockachino grande, tal como me gustaba en mis días en Forks.

Extendí mi mano para recibirlo y las yemas de nuestros dedos se rozaron. Fue un toque mínimo, pero me quitó el aliento. No pude evitar mirarlo y sonreír.

-Gracias… - Murmuré.

-Todavía te gusta? – Preguntó sin retroceder.

Asentí bebiendo un sorbo. Mmmmmh… Era maravilloso… Me había acostumbrado a beber té e infusiones durante el embarazo de Dan y mantuve el hábito por ser más saludable, así es que casi había olvidado lo fantástico y vigorizante que era sentir la cafeína y el azúcar calentando y energizando mi cuerpo.

-Tienes algo más – Señaló Dan apuntando a la mano izquierda de Jasper que seguía en su espalda.

-Es para mí? – Pregunté coqueta.

-No – Respondió él con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, y pasó junto a mí para acercarse a Tracy, que venía apareciendo por el pasillo.

-Papacito! – Exclamó ella.

-Hola Tracy, no nos han presentado oficialmente, soy Jasper Whitlock – Dijo extendiéndole un sencillo ramo de gerberas en varios tonos de rosa. Ella quedó paralizada sin dejar de mirar entre las flores y el rostro de Jasper, inusualmente abierto y amigable.

-Tracy – Exhaló Trace sin dejar de mirarlo como encandilada.

-Trace! – Susurré/Exclamé tratando de sacarla de su estupor.

-Gracias… - Dijo ella recibiendo las flores.

-No Tracy – Dijo él – Gracias a ti.

El bastardo es inteligente, eso no se lo niego. Ganarse a mi mejor amiga es un excelente paso estratégico.

-No… - Dijo ella - Las gerberas rosa, significan…

-Gracias – Terminó él sin agregar más – Te debo más de lo que podré pagarte jamás. Considérame un amigo dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites – Dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Esa era una de aquellas frases que los vampiros dicen a veces… Frases que no suenan como nada de otro mundo pero que esconden un mundo de significados ocultos. Jasper estaba prometiendo su lealtad a una humana, peor aún, a una bruja… Y todos sabíamos lo importante e inusual de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bueno, todos menos Danny, que sabía que algo pasaba pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser.

-Mamy, ya que vamos a llegar tarde… Por qué no nos vamos al cine mejor? – Preguntó Danny rompiendo el hechizo.

-Cómo que al cine, flojillo? – Pregunté agachándome para tomarlo en mis brazos y hacerle cosquillas mientras besaba su carita – Hoy es día martes, las mamás van a trabajar y los niños al colegio a menos que estén enfermos.

-Tengo fiebre – Chilló tratando de escapar – Cof! Cof! – Tosió.

-De verdad? Estás enfermito? Entonces no vamos a poder ir a pasear en bicicleta esta tarde, que lástima, justo ahora que le vamos a sacar las rueditas de apoyo a tu bici… - Le dije regresándolo al suelo mientras tocaba su frente perfectamente fresca.

Dan hizo un puchero, indeciso en qué es lo que deseaba con mayor intensidad: Saltarse el colegio o aprender a andar en bicicleta como un niño grande.

-Aún no le sacan las rueditas? – Preguntó Jasper, que nos observaba intensamente.

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente en qué dirección volaban sus pensamientos. Dan no había terminado de crecer, aún quedaban montones de primeras veces que Jasper podría presenciar si se comportaba como el hombre que decía ser. Si de verdad me amaba. Si de verdad quería ser el papá de nuestro hijo.

oooOooo

-Por qué vas con nosotros? – Preguntó Dan a Jasper mientras caminábamos, sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad. Si bien a primera vista le había gustado ese hombre tan parecido a sí mismo, ahora que era evidente que rondaba a su mamá ya no le parecía tan simpático.

-Danny… - Dije en tono de advertencia.

-Porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo y tu mamá – Respondió Jasper honestamente, sin inmutarse por la súbita hostilidad de su pequeño doble.

-Por qué? – Insistió Dan.

-Porque llevo mucho tiempo buscándolos, y ahora que los encontré estoy contento y quiero disfrutar de su compañía – Explicó.

-Cuanto tiempo nos buscaste? – Preguntó Dan tratando de no demostrar exactamente cuánto le intrigaba lo que Jasper decía.

-Los busqué sin saberlo desde siempre – Dijo él mirándome a los ojos – Pero tu mamá desapareció de mi vida hace más de 5 años y no sabes lo triste que me puse…

El dolor de Jasper era evidente en sus ojos y Danny se encogió y se volvió a mí furioso

-Por qué desapareciste? Nos duele! – Reclamó estremeciéndose.

-Danny yo… - Dije sin saber cómo continuar. Sólo atiné a abrazarlo.

-"Nos…" – Dijo Jasper incrédulo.

-Sep – Asentí sin saber cómo reaccionaría – En eso también Danny es como tú…

oooOooo

Después de esa revelación hablamos poco, los tres sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Podía ver que Dan estaba confundido y molesto, en la tarde tendría que hablar con él y tratar de darle información que él pudiera ir digiriendo de a poco. No podía decirle que Jasper es su padre así de golpe, pero sí hablarle del hombre.

-Cómo has hecho hasta ahora para que la gente no lo note? – Preguntó Jasper por fin una vez que dejamos a Danny en la puerta del colegio.

-Es difícil, Dan llama la atención no importa lo que haga, porque crece demasiado rápido, porque es demasiado inteligente, porque es hiperactivo, porque se desconcentra con facilidad y porque reacciona a las emociones de los demás antes de que sean expresadas… - Suspiré – Quisiera poder estar más con él, quisiera poder educarlo yo misma en casa, porque no le hace bien tanto cambio de escuela, y aunque se ve más grande sólo tiene cuatro años… Mi bebé tiene cuatro años y lo obligo a mentir cada día! A veces me siento la peor madre del mundo, qué clase de valores le estoy enseñando?– Hice una mueca tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Bella, has hecho un trabajo increíble – Murmuró Jasper rodeando mis hombros pero sin dejar de caminar. Yo debía llegar al trabajo a la hora – No sé cómo te las has arreglado para manejarlo, es como un neófito, más fuerte y poderoso que tú, pero te escucha y te obedece… Y te adora…

-Es verdad que es más fuerte – Comenté rodando los ojos – Cuando tenía un año me rompió el antebrazo en una pataleta.

La cara de horror de Jasper fue impagable.

-Muéstrame – Exigió.

-No rompió la piel, sólo el hueso – Dije quitándole importancia – No fue una fractura expuesta.

-Es como un neófito, y tú lo manejas de todas formas, a pesar de ser humana – Dijo admirado.

-Bueno, claro, soy su madre, y no es como si tuviera muchas alternativas, no podía dejarlo con la niñera, nunca tuvo una! Además aunque encontrara a una niñera capaz de controlarlo no podría pagarla! – Dije encogiendo los hombros – Ahora que Danny es más grande es más fácil, al menos entiende que debe esconder sus diferencias si quiere encajar con sus compañeros, y sabe que no debe jugar con las emociones de los demás.

-Mierda, Isabella… - Dijo él tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-No te voy a mentir Jasper, Danny es mi mayor preocupación… Él fisiológicamente se parece más a ti que a mí, y yo lo único que puedo hacer por él es guiarlo para que actúe "normal", pero no para que maneje su don… No sé cómo ayudarlo en ese aspecto, y si tú quisieras hablar con él… - Dije tentativamente – No te pido que lo eduques de tiempo completo ni nada parecido, pero si le pudieras dar algunos consejos como alguien que es como él… Sería el mejor regalo que nos podrías dar a ambos… - Agregué.

-Isabella, Danny es mi hijo, y una charla no será suficiente ni siquiera para hacerlo comprender el alcance de su potencial – Dijo deteniéndonos casi en la puerta del edificio donde trabajaba – Si tú me dejas me gustaría trabajar con él todos los días…

-Jasper, Danny no es uno de tus neófitos y mi casa no es un cuartel. Si crees que lo puedes ayudar me parece bien, pero quiero que ante todo consideres que es un niño de 4 años, no un soldado, así es que no le sobre exijas y haz las cosas divertidas, o lo vas a agotar – Dije tratando de no ofenderlo. Yo sabía que las intenciones de Jasper eran buenas, pero su formación humana y vampírica era de carácter militar, y sus métodos para entrenar neófitos eran mucho menos que pedagógicos… Eran simplemente criminales, y yo no permitiría que mi hijo fuera expuesto a esa violencia.

-Jamás le haría daño a nuestro hijo, Isabella – Gruñó furioso, girándome hacia él.

-No intencionalmente – Concordé sin inmutarme. Cando se trataba de Dan no le temía a nada – Por eso es que te doy la oportunidad de intentarlo. Pero si veo que no le haces bien, las lecciones se acaban y continuamos con mi método de cambiarlo de escuela cada semestre.

Pasó un momento de silencio en el que nos miramos con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que el otro se acobardara. Finalmente Jasper en un movimiento demasiado rápido para seguirlo besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Entra, ya casi es la hora – Apuntó a mi oficina.

-Nos vemos… - Dije un poco descolocada.

Decepcionada.

No quería trabajar!

No quería enterrarme en aburridos números!

Quería ser joven y usar jeans y salir a pasear al parque y comer hot dogs y elevar volantines.

Con Jasper y Danny a mi lado.

Y Tracy y su chico de turno escondidos detrás de un árbol, besuqueándose.

-Isabella… - Dijo Jasper levantando mi barbilla.

-Mmmmh?- Pregunté tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Era demasiado sencillo ahogarme en ese mar de color caramelo.

-Me darías un beso de despedida? – Preguntó. Lo miré sorprendida y ese fue mi error.

Irresistible.

Ese hombre era sencillamente la cosa más deliciosa que había visto y me era imposible negarle algo que yo misma deseaba con toda mi alma.

No le respondí pero creo que sonreí un poquito.

Y le envié de golpe todo lo que sentía por él.

Jasper abrió los ojos en sorpresa y antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

No fue un beso tentativo.

No fue un beso amable.

No, con Jasper siempre jugamos al todo o nada.

Fue un beso abrazador y apasionado, francamente impropio para compartirlo en la calle, a las ocho de la mañana frente a mi trabajo, pero no era capaz de conjurar ni un poquito de vergüenza, porque la euforia de su toque era mayor que nada que hubiera sentido, como si la separación no hubiera hecho más que magnificar los sentimientos haciéndolos abrumadores en su intensidad.

 _Te amo._

 _Te deseo._

 _No me dejes._

 _Somos una familia._

 _Tú y yo somos para siempre._

 **He ahí, el primer beso de esta segunda oportunidad. Qué opinan?**

 **En mi Facebook incluiré fotos de Tracy.**

 **Abrazos.**


End file.
